Cicatrices
by riquitv
Summary: Sam descubre una cicatriz en Dean que nunca había visto, y la historia detrás de esta termina demostrándole a Sam que las cicatrices en el alma de Dean puede ser más graves que las exteriores.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ya saben, nada de Supernatural es mío, si así fuera, el final de temporada habría sido distinto, buaaa!! En fin, necesitaba distraerme un poco después de tremendo episodio final así que empecé esta historia, espero les guste.**_

**_Esto ocurre en algún momento de la primera temporada, yo diría, después de Benders y antes de Shadow (Sombra)_**

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

Otro cuarto de motel como muchos en los que habían estado, lo particular de éste es que las paredes tenían un color púrpura tan particular que cuando Sam entró no pudo evitar pensar en Barnie. Lamentablemente Sam había cometido el error de mencionarlo a su hermano y Dean no había desaprovechado la oportunidad para burlarse de Sam por conocer al famoso dinosaurio púrpura.

"No soy fanático de Barnie, pero es imposible no saber de él. Jess tenía un sobrino, hijo de una prima, y en su fiesta de cumpleaños todo estuvo decorado en honor a Barnie"

Ante la mención de Jessica, Dean decidió dejar en paz a Sammy. No quería que su hermano profundizara en recuerdos que lo hicieran sufrir, así que cambió de tema.

"Espero que este trabajo no sea nada real porque no quiero tener que quedarme en esta habitación más tiempo del necesario"

"Ya somos dos, Dean. Pero me temo que esta cacería es bastante real. Doce personas desaparecidas durante los últimos 12 años. Una persona por año, siempre en este mes. Todos hombres jóvenes y..."

"¿Y qué?, ¿alguna otra pista?"

"No, creo que eso es todo. Parece que lo único que tenían en común es que eran hombres menores de 35 años." Sam abrió su computadora portátil y empezó a buscar en los archivos que había guardado sobre su investigación. Mientras tanto, Dean empezó a buscar entre su equipaje algo limpio que ponerse, la tarea era difícil ya que por lo visto los chicos en verdad necesitaban ir a la lavandería, y pronto.

"Bueno Sam, son sólo desapariciones, ¿por qué crees que es algo sobrenatural?"

"Bueno, no lo habría pensado si no hubiera sido porque salió este artículo sobre una chica que jura haber sido visitada por su prometido, que por cierto, fue el que desapareció el año pasado, y según ella, la aparición de su prometido le advirtió que lo mismo que le ocurrió a él le ocurriría a alguien más a menos que destruyeran a..."

"¿A quién?... ¿a quién Sammy?"

"Es Sam, y no, no menciona nada más, ella dijo que su novio despareció y no pudo terminar el mensaje."

"Perfecto, entonces, sólo tenemos el testimonio de una chica que perdió a su prometido el año pasado, así que bien puede estar traumatizada, y doce desapariciones. Sam, puede no ser nada."

"Sí, lo sé, pero tengo un presentimiento sobre esto."

"Un presentimiento como 'hey, creo que hoy será un buen día' o más bien como 'hey, acabo de ver a un tipo morir en una visión'"

"Es sólo un presentimiento Dean, quizá sean mis instintos de cazador"

Dean iba a responder cuando se dió cuenta que Sam sólo estaba jugando con él, así que decidió no dignarse siquiera a hacer un comentario y sacando una muda de ropa entró al baño dispuesto a tomar una muy necesaria ducha.

Cuando Dean salió, Sam estaba listo para usar la ducha y estaba buscando algo decente que ver en la televisión.

"Hey, ¿le hiciste algo a mi camiseta?"

"¿Cuál camiseta?"

Sam se dió cuenta que su hermano tenía una camiseta en la mano.

"Ah, esa camiseta. ¿No recuerdas que se desgarró la manga cuando saltamos la cerca del último cementerio al que entramos?"

Dean miró hacia arriba tratando de recordar y cuando su rostro se iluminó Sam supo que su hermano había recordado el hecho.

"Bueno, era una buena camiseta, una de mis favoritas en realidad"

"Entonces creo que debes dejar de usar tus camisetas favoritas cuando vamos de cacería, ya sabes que siempre acaban desgarradas, ensangrentadas o quemadas."

"Sí, sí, como sea, parece que de todas formas no tengo mucho para escoger. Quizá deberíamos ir de compras mañana", dijo Dean sonriendo.

"¿De compras?, ¿tú, de compras? Dean, la última que fuimos de 'compras' casi te asfixias en la tienda. Dijiste que era cosa de chicas y prácticamente me arrastraste hasta la caja. Tuve que coger lo primero que encontré porque no me diste tiempo de escoger."

"Bueno Sammy, no es mi culpa que tu idea de compras sea probarte cada prenda de ropa que encuentras a tu paso, porque, por si no lo has notado, no somos parte de una película de Disney."

"¡Yo no quería probarme cada cosa, sólo quería escoger mis colores favoritos y mi talla!"

"De acuerdo, como quieras, mañana iremos de compras y podrás escoger ropa de tu talla, pero tendrás que hacerlo rápido porque no pienso pasar más de 15 minutos en esa tienda."

"Dean, ¿nunca se te ocurrió que ese puede ser un buen lugar para conocer chicas?", dijo Sam con sonrisa maliciosa. Sabía cuáles eran las debilidades de su hermano, y bien podía tratar de aprovecharse un poco de eso, pero Dean no iba a caer tan fácilmente.

"No quiero que las chicas piensen que soy un metrosexual Sammy, tú por otro lado…"

"Hey, yo no soy un metrosexual."

"Díselo a tu cabello Sammy"

"¡Es Sam y ya ponte algo encima y quítate de la puerta, quiero tomar una ducha!"

Dean rió alegremente, disfrutaba cada vez que sacaba de sus casillas a su hermano. En el momento en que Dean se apartaba para dejar pasar a Sam éste observó una extraña cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo de Dean, casi en la espalda, no era muy grande pero Sam no recordaba haberla visto jamás, y en su línea de trabajo y habiendo curado tantas veces las heridas de Dean, era extraño que hubiera alguna cicatriz cuya historia Sam no conociera.

_Probablemente sea de cuando estuve en Stanford._ Sam no sabía si preguntar o no, pero no fue necesario porque Dean volteó al notar que su hermano parecía no moverse y pudo ver que Sam estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué pasa Sam?"

"Ah… nada… nada, sólo estaba…"

"¿Estabas mirando mi trasero? Sam, no importa cuánto quieras tener uno igual, tendrías que volver a nacer para tenerlo", dijo Dean tratando de hacer sonreír a su hermano, pero la mirada preocupada de Sam seguía inalterable.

"Sam, … Sam"

"Sí, sí, es sólo que… me preguntaba, ¿dónde te hiciste esa cicatriz?"

"¿Cuál de todas?", dijo Dean sonriendo.

"La que tienes en el brazo izquierdo, casi en la axila, parece que llega un poco hasta la espalda…" Sam se dio cuenta que la cicatriz era más grande de lo que parecía y que no la había notado porque la parte que llegaba a la espalda había casi desaparecido. Una de las características de Dean era su excelente cicatrización, gracias a lo cual su cuerpo no estaba cubierto de demasiadas cicatrices, sólo las más serias permanecían y eran las que Dean ostentaba con orgullo frente a las chicas.

"Oh, esa cicatriz", dijo Dean tratando de ver la parte posterior de su brazo y su espalda. Con sólo verla el rostro de Dean cambió, la mirada traviesa y las ganas de fastidiar a Sam desaparecieron y una expresión triste lo invadió aunque inmediatamente la ocultó y tratando de demostrar indiferencia respondió. "Eso no es nada, creo que pasó cuando era niño, no lo sé, no lo recuerdo, probablemente es de alguna de mis primeras cacerías. Pero, ¿qué no te ibas a bañar?, por el bien de la humanidad espero que estés limpio para cuando regrese." Dean se había terminado de vestir y salió rápidamente para evitar más preguntas, pero Sam conocía demasiado bien a su hermano y podía darse cuenta que Dean quería evitar a toda costa hablar sobre "esa" cicatriz, y eso le preocupaba más porque para que Dean reaccionara así era porque la historia tenía que ser realmente dolorosa.

_No puedo creer que justo ahora Sam haya notado esa cicatriz. Pero… ocurrió hace tanto tiempo, no puedo creer que no se haya borrado completamente. No es que yo ande revisando cada milímetro de mi piel para saber qué cicatrices permanecen y cuáles no pero… Por qué Sam tenía que mencionarlo. Espero que no insista en que le cuente la historia. Pero si lo hace, fingiré amnesia, después de todo, no tengo por qué recordar cada herida que he recibido, y han sido tantas…_

Dean compró dos hamburguesas con todo, bueno, la suya con extra cebolla, y se dirigió de nuevo al motel. A pesar suyo Dean no podía evitar temblar un poco ante la idea de lo que podría encontrar a su regreso porque cuando Sam se empecinaba en algo no descansaba hasta conseguirlo. _Probablemente ya lo ha olvidado. Vamos Dean, es sólo una cicatriz, estás sobreactuando._

Para cuando Dean regresó al cuarto, Sam ya había salido de la ducha y estaba secándose el cabello con una toalla. Dean dejó las hamburguesas en la mesa y prendió la televisión.

_Vamos Dean, sólo busca un tema de conversación, cualquiera, no demuestres que sigues pensando en la cicatriz._ "¿Has pensado ya en qué vas a comprar mañana Sammy? Yo sólo quiero un par de camisetas."

"Eh… no, no he pensado en eso."

_Conozco esa mirada, Sam sigue pensando en la bendita cicatriz._ Dean levantó el volumen de la televisión pero parecía que todo estaba en su contra porque inmediatamente la televisión se apagó por sí sola. Los hermanos se miraron sospechosamente. ¿Algún espíritu quizá? Sam se acercó al aparato y sintió el olor de cables quemados.

"Parece que este televisor ya cumplió su tiempo de vida y ha decidido terminar con su existencia"

"Perfecto, lo que nos faltaba. Un cuarto con el color de Barnie y ahora no tenemos televisor"

"Bueno, no es tan importante, si tienes razón y nuestro caso resulta ser una falsa alarma, estaremos fuera para mañana."

"Sí, como sea, parece que hoy voy a tener que dormir temprano."

Dean se sentó en la pequeña mesa y empezó a consumir su hamburguesa, Sam se le unió y por unos minutos los hermanos comieron en silencio. Durante la ausencia de Dean, Sam había estado torturándose pensando que lo más probable era que la cicatriz de su hermano hubiera sido causada mientras él estaba en Stanford, y se sentía culpable al pensar que quizá Dean había estado en una cacería solo y sin nadie cuidando sus espaldas había sido herido, probablemente de gravedad y que quizá era por eso que Dean no quería contarle la historia, para no hacerlo sentir más culpable de lo que ya se sentía. Pero Sam no iba a ser indulgente consigo mismo, él quería saber qué había pasado, y si era necesario, quería hacerle saber a Dean que ahora él estaba ahí para cuidarle las espaldas, así que limpiándose la garganta, Sam empezó la difícil tarea de hacer hablar a su hermano.

"Dean, estaba recordando y de todas las cacerías que hemos tenido juntos, ahora o antes, o incluso cuando cazabas sólo con papá, no recuerdo la herida que dejó esa cicatriz en tu brazo."

_Oh, Sammy, ¿por qué no puedes dejar pasar esto?_ "Bueno Sam, no lo sé, quizá pasó cuando estabas en Stanford, no lo recuerdo" Dean creía que si usaba la carta de Stanford podría dejar todo explicado y Sam no preguntaría más, lo que él no sabía es que eso era precisamente lo que Sam creía, y que ahora más que nunca iba a querer conocer todos los detalles de esa cicatriz.

"Dean, tú puedes recordar cada cacería, cada herida, cada cicatriz, estoy seguro de eso, así que no me digas que repentinamente sufres de amnesia"

"Sam, ¿por qué tanta insistencia?, no es importante, olvídalo"

"No Dean, quiero saber qué pasó"

Dean empezaba a impacientarse, en verdad no entendía la insistencia de Sam. _¿Será que él recuerda algo y quiere confirmar sus sospechas?_

"Sam, no entiendo, ¿tú qué crees que pasó?"

"Creo que pasó mientras estuve en Stanford, y que no tuviste a nadie que cuidara de ti, y que casi mueres y que todo eso se pudo haberse evitado si yo hubiera estado contigo."

_Así que era eso. Debí saberlo. Sam siempre ansioso por culparse de los problemas de la humanidad._ "Sam, no es nada de eso."

"¿Entonces qué es?"

"No es de tu incumbencia, ¿de acuerdo? Y asunto cerrado. Me voy a dormir."

Dean entró al baño a cepillar sus dientes. Mientras tanto, Sam pensaba en una nueva estrategia para lograr que su hermano hablara. _Quizás lo mejor sea arrinconarlo contra la pared._ Pero cuando Dean salió del baño Sam descartó la idea de usar la violencia física para persuadir a su hermano, no, lo mejor era usar la carta del sufrimiento del hermano menor. Un golpe bajo, es cierto, y a Sam no le gustaba usarlo, pero era su única opción.

"Dean, lo siento… no sé qué pasó en esa cacería, no sé cómo te hiciste esa herida, y quizá me culpas por ello pero…"

"Sam, ¿de qué estás hablando?, esta herida no es tu culpa, no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Quieres saber cómo la obtuve?, bueno, fue mi culpa ¿de acuerdo?, mi propia estupidez, ¿contento ahora?, ¿puedo irme a dormir?" Dean había empezado a gritar y Sam supo que había logrado su objetivo, sólo tenía que presionar un poco más, sólo un poco más.

"¡Sólo tratas de protegerme, es lo que siempre haces, guardas todo para ti mismo porque crees que es demasiado doloroso para que pueda manejarlo, pero por si no lo has notado ya soy lo bastante grandecito para ….!"

Sam se detuvo, Dean estaba sentado en su cama con la cabeza baja, no era la reacción que Sam esperaba, él necesitaba que Dean estuviera molesto, que gritara y terminara contándole todo, pero Dean parecía más bien… triste.

Sam se sentó en la otra cama frente a él y suavizó su tono. Su última, última carta: "la súplica".

"Dean, esa cicatriz es algo importante ¿verdad? Vamos hermano, si no fuera importante no estarías tan afectado y eso sólo me hace tener más certeza que estás tratando de protegerme…" Dean miró a Sam y esa mirada penetró en su corazón, Sam se estaba arrepintiendo de haber insistido tanto, no quería hacer sufrir a su hermano y parecía que el recuerdo de esa cicatriz era bastante doloroso. Y justo cuando Sam iba a darse por vencido y a dejar en paz a su hermano, él decidió hablar, aunque lo hizo con voz baja y tratando de controlar su tono para no demostrar que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

"Fue hace muchos años Sam, y no fue en una cacería. Fue papá."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Bueno, qué les parece? continúo?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review, así dan más ganas de escribir : ) .**_

_**Como siempre, Dean, Sam, John y cualquier otro elemento de Supernatural no son producto de mi loca imaginación, y agradezcan por ello porque si no Sam y Dean se la pasarían de momento cursi en momento cursi y el pobre Dean estaría siempre lastimado y Sam luchando por salvarlo, j eje. En fin, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Fue hace muchos años Sam, y no fue en una cacería. Fue papá."

Sam se quedó sin habla por un momento, fue como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta, para cuando su cerebro procesó la información unos segundos después y estaba listo para bombardear a su hermano con preguntas, Dean fue literalmente salvado por la campana cuando su celular sonó. Dean no reconoció el número y su corazón se sobresaltó al pensar que podría ser su padre. El mismo pensamiento cruzó la mente de Sam pero cuando escuchó que Dean decía: "Sí Steven, por supuesto que te recuerdo" dejó de prestar atención a la conversación de su hermano, lo cierto es que estaba más preocupado pensando en cómo y cuándo su padre podía haber lastimado a Dean con una herida que causara la cicatriz que había visto.

_Tiene que ser cuando estuve en Stanford, quizá fue accidente._ Sam sonrió al pensar en alguna ocasión en que su padre pudiera haberse descuidado como para provocar un "accidente" que lastimara a sus hijos. _No, el gran John Winchester nunca se equivoca, y cada vez que alguno de nosotros quedó lastimado fue por nuestro propio descuido, pero nunca, nunca porque él cometiera un error._

Los pensamientos amargos de Sam hacia su padre se vieron interrumpidos cuando Dean tocó su hombro.

"¿Piensas quedarte despierto toda la noche?, porque si tus presentimientos están correctos entonces vamos a estar bastante ocupados mañana."

"¿Quién era?"

"Nadie importante, un tipo al que papá y yo ayudamos en una cacería, quería saber si podía contactar a papá."

"¿Para qué?"

"No lo sé, dijo que quería preguntarle algo sobre una criatura a la que se estaba enfrentando."

"¿Qué clase de criatura?"

"¡No lo sé Sam, no iba a jugar a veinte preguntas con él. Además, me dejó muy claro que era a 'papá' al que buscaba y no a mí!" Dean estaba un poco irritado así que decidió irse a dormir antes que Sam decidiera seguir haciendo preguntas, sobre todo, si esas preguntas estaban relacionadas con la famosa cicatriz que no quería recordar. Así que sin decir más se metió a su cama, puso la mano bajo la almohada y empuñó su querido cuchillo. "Buenas noches Sam"

"Mañana hablaremos Dean"

Lo único que Sam recibió como respuesta fue un gruñido así que él también se metió a la cama pero en vez de dormir lo único que hizo fue tratar de recordar, dónde, cómo, cuándo pudo su padre provocarle esa herida a Dean. Para cuando Sam durmió incluso en sus sueños trató de recordar y fue así como a la mañana siguiente Sam estaba casi seguro de conocer la respuesta al misterio de la cicatriz de su hermano.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Ir de compras con Dean era una pesadilla hecha realidad. Quizá era porque de niños su padre nunca había sido muy cuidadoso a la hora de escoger ropa para sus hijos. Agarraba lo primero que encontraba y que fuera de la talla adecuada y ahí terminaba el día de compras, Sam siempre se había quejado por eso pero Dean como siempre había obedecido a su padre y había aceptado la ropa sin protestar. Con el tiempo John había dejado de acompañar a sus hijos y eran sólo Dean y Sam haciendo compras. Aunque nunca tuvieron mucho dinero para gastar por lo menos ahora Sam podía escoger camisetas que le agradaran, por supuesto que tenía que suplicar y poner su mirada de cachorrito abandonado para que Dean le permitiera más minutos en la tienda.

Los años habían pasado y ahora no era diferente. Dean ya había escogido lo que iba a comprar, un par de jeans y dos camisetas mientras que Sam aún estaba buscando algo que le gustara.

"Sam, apresúrate no tenemos todo el día."

"Dean, llevamos aquí cinco minutos ¿y ya quieres irte? Dijiste que serían quince."

"Bueno, por lo visto no necesité quince para encontrar lo que quería."

"¡Entonces paga y espérame en el auto!"

"Sam, juro que de verdad pareces una quinceañera."

"¡Dean!"

Dean fue a la caja riendo por haber puesto en ridículo a su hermanito, un par de chicas habían escuchado el intercambio de palabras y ahora estaban susurrándose una a la otra mientras reían y Sam estaba más rojo que un tomate. _Siempre es divertido fastidiar a Sammy. Además, puede tomarlo como venganza por lo que planea hacer. Desde que desayunamos ha estado tratando de 'hablar' sobre la cicatriz y estoy seguro que va a seguir intentándolo e intentándolo e intentándolo hasta volverme loco._

Quince minutos de espera en el auto y finalmente Dean vio a Sam salir acompañado de las dos chicas que habían estado riéndose.

"Pero, qué dia…"

"Bueno Sam, ha sido un gusto conocerte, y ya sabes, si te quedas más tiempo en el pueblo tienes que pasar por nuestra tienda, quizá encuentres algo que le sirva a tu hermano.", dijo una de las muchachas dulcemente mientras la otra no soltaba el brazo de Sam.

"Gracias chicas, estoy seguro que a mi hermano le encantarán sus productos."

Mientras Dean observaba con la boca abierta Sam se despidió de las dos muchachas y entró en el auto.

"Dean, puedo ver tus amígdalas." Dijo Sam con una amplia sonrisa. Si para Dean era divertido fastidiar a Sam, para Sam era divertido cuando a pesar de los esfuerzos de su hermano él lograba sacar provecho de la situación y terminaba revirtiendo todo a su favor.

"Veo que te fue bien después de todo."

"Son unas chicas muy amables. Cuando les dije que mi hermano tenía complejo de 'macho' y detestaba ir de compras ellas empezaron a contarme sobre los chicos con los que alguna vez salieron y sobre cómo siempre fue una tortura ir de compras con ellos, intercambiamos algunas historias divertidas y me invitaron a su tienda."

"Sí, eso oí. ¿Qué es lo que venden?"

"Productos para aromaterapia. Aceites, velas, incienso…."

"Sam, no podrías ser más gay ¿verdad?", dijo Dean arrancando el auto, y mientras Sam reía por la expresión en el rostro de su hermano Dean los condujo de regreso al motel.

"Hey Sam, ¿pudiste ubicar a la chica que habló con su prometido muerto?"

"Sí, la ubiqué, pero no podremos hablar con ella hasta la noche."

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé, sólo me dijo que si queríamos verla podríamos encontrarla en esta dirección a las 10 de la noche."

"Perfecto, entonces, no tenemos nada más que hacer hasta entonces."

"En realidad, sí hay algo que podemos hacer."

_Oh no, no lo digas Sam, no lo digas…_

"Necesitamos hablar"

…_lo dijo._ A Dean Winchester lo asustaban muy pocas cosas en el mundo, y una de ellas era 'hablar'.

"Anoche recordé algo Dean. Al principio no estaba seguro si era sólo un sueño pero mientras más lo pienso más me convenzo que es un recuerdo, algo que en verdad sucedió."

_¿Qué puede haber recordado Sam? No puede ser 'eso'._

"Papá trató de matarnos. Tú me protegiste, te interpusiste entre papá y yo y terminaste lastimado, ¿verdad?"

"Sam, ¿qué estupideces estás hablando? Papá nunca ha tratado de matarnos, ¿estás loco?"

"Éramos sólo niños Dean, yo tendría cuatro años quizá. Estábamos en una habitación de motel, hacía mucho frío pero no estaba nevando, recuerdo haber estado quejándome porque yo quería que nevara, y..." A Sam le costaba cada palabra. "…recuerdo que papá trató de matarnos,… con un arma,… yo estaba llorando y tú me protegiste, te pusiste delante de mí, y… papá gritaba… y tú gritabas… y yo lloraba…"

"Sam… no puedo creer que recuerdes eso." Dean no podía soportar ver los ojos de su hermano llenándose de lágrimas. Le parecía ver aún a ese pequeño de cuatro años llorando.

"Entonces ¿es cierto?, es cierto ¿verdad?"

En el fondo Sam esperaba que todo hubiera sido producto de su imaginación, quería que Dean le dijera que no era cierto. Pero las palabras de su hermano sólo confirmaban que estaba en lo cierto. Su padre había tratado de matarlos.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSN**

"Sam. Sam. Mírame hermano." Dean estaba preocupado por Sam, se había quedado callado y parecía perdido en otro mundo.

"¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?"

"Vamos Sam, ¿para qué contarte algo que sólo empeoraría tus 'ya bastante serios asuntos' con papá"

"Pero, él trató de matarnos Dean" Sam estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y entonces, en vez de dolor lo que lo invadió fue odio. Odio hacia su padre. Dean notó el cambió de expresión en los ojos de su hermano y se dio cuenta que tendría que hacer algo pronto antes de que Sam perdiera el control. Aunque Dean hubiera preferido no hacerlo nunca, se dio cuenta que su única opción era contarle la historia a Sam.

"Sam, siéntate, las cosas no son como crees."

"No lo puedo creer, ¡ahora vas a defender a papá!, ¡después de lo que hizo!"

Mientras Dean dirigía a su hermano a la cama más próxima y se sentaba a su lado iba pensando en qué debería decirle. _La verdad Dean, lo único que puedes hacer es decirle la verdad._

"Tú sólo recuerdas pequeñas escenas de la historia Sam, y tenías sólo cuatro años, así que no juzgues a papá sin conocer los hechos. ¿Quieres saber qué pasó?, bien, te lo voy a contar así que presta atención, ¿de acuerdo?... ¿Sam?"

Sam asintió con la cabeza y concentró toda su atención a la historia que su hermano iba a relatarle. Aunque no creía que hubiera justificación para los actos de su padre de todas formas Dean tenía razón, él no recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido y ahora quería saberlo todo.

"Como ya dije, tú tenías cuatro años y sí, tienes razón, hacía mucho, mucho frío, creo que esos días fueron los más fríos que alguna vez haya vivido, y también tienes razón en otra cosa: tú estabas empeñado en lograr que hubiera nieve y estabas siendo tan fastidioso que más de una vez me vi tentado en encerrarte en el refrigerador para que tuvieras la nieve que tanto reclamabas."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_John Winchester llevaba poco más de dos años "cazando monstruos". A pesar de su entrenamiento militar, John había descubierto que aquello que se escondía en la oscuridad era mucho peor de lo que pudiera haber imaginado. Aún tenía mucho que aprender, y debía ser cuidadoso si quería seguir vivo para proteger a sus hijos. La promesa silenciosa que le había hecho a su esposa de cuidar de sus pequeños era lo que lo mantenía con vida, y es así que John hasta el momento había realizado cacerías fáciles. Espíritus cuyos cuerpos debían ser reducidos a cenizas y uno o dos poltergeists que lo habían dejado bastante adolorido pero con vida. Sí, aún no estaba listo para los grandes monstruos, pero cada vez era más hábil, más rápido, y había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos ante todo. Definitivamente, John Winchester se estaba convirtiendo en un gran cazador y un gran aliado contra el mal._

_John empezaba a ganar más y confianza en sí mismo. Al principio le había costado mucho enfrentarse cara a cara con sus miedos. La primera vez que había visto un espíritu John no había podido creer que fuera cierto, a pesar de que había investigado por casi un año toda clase de seres sobrenaturales en busca de lo que pudiera haber matado a su esposa, aún no se había topado frente a frente con ninguno. Y ahora, cada vez que encontraba alguno se preguntaba si sería el asesino de Mary._

_Con el tiempo John había llegado a la conclusión de que no sería tan fácil encontrar al ser que le había dado un giro de 180º a su vida, y por ahora se contentaba con ganar experiencia y prepararse para ese encuentro, además, el poder ayudar y salvar a otras familias era su recompensa, así que al terminar cada cacería John trataba de olvidar el miedo y el peligro pensando en que gracias a él otros niños no tendrían que sufrir lo que los suyos estaban sufriendo. Y fue así que las cosas fueron bien por esos años hasta aquella noche de invierno en que su miedo más grande se hizo realidad._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNS**

_**Perdón, perdón, quería contar esa historia en este capítulo pero ahora me doy cuenta que saldría un poco largo, bueno, es que no me gusta hacer los capítulos muy largos. Pero no se preocupen, la historia está en mi cabeza, sólo tengo que dejar que mi cerebro le ordene a mis dedos escribirla, así que hoy más tarde estaré escribiéndola y posiblemente mañana la suba, pero por ahora los dejo con este capítulo.**_

_**Ah, sus reviews son siempre muy bien apreciados, así que, ¿qué les parece si me dejan uno?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y como ya dije, la historia ya estaba lista, sólo faltaba escribirla, je je. Espero disfruten el capítulo, y ya saben, ELLOS NO SON MÍOS!!**_

**_Además, quería agradecer los reviews, cuando alguien me deja un review anónimo no lo respondo porque no estoy segura si quieren que les responda, je je, pero de verdad que son muy lindos y me animan a seguir escribiendo y a hacerlo cada vez mejor, así que, muchas gracias :)._**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_John había investigado las dos extrañas muertes ocurridas en un pequeño pueblo, cuerpos destrozados, sin corazón y todo indicaba que se trataba del ataque de un animal, probablemente un lobo. Todos estaban desconcertados pues no había lobos en la zona y fue entonces cuando John llegó a la conclusión que se trataba de un hombre lobo._

_Una bala de plata sería suficiente, John tuvo que vender unos discos que habían sobrevivido al incendio y que alguna vez formaron parte de su preciada colección, ahora, esos discos servirían para conseguir la plata que tenía que fundir y convertir en balas._

_Todo estaba listo, la pistola con las recién fabricadas balas de plata, un cuchillo de plata que había podido conseguir en una tienda de empeño, sólo necesitaba encontrar a la criatura y John estaba casi seguro de dónde atacaría la próxima vez. John estaba seguro que este hombre lobo vigilaba a sus víctimas antes de atacarlas, eso sólo le demostraba que los ataques no eran al azar sino perfectamente planificados. John se preguntaba qué tan consciente sería la criatura cuando estaba en su forma animal, pero hasta ahora todo indicaba que había premeditación en sus actos y eso sólo confirmaba que debía ser destruido para evitar que siguiera lastimando a más personas._

_John había marcas de garras en un árbol que daba a una de las casas del vecindario que había estado vigilando. Definitivamente el hombre lobo había trepado ese árbol para observar mejor, ahora, John sólo debía esperar que se presentara para acabar con su existencia. Esa noche, John estaba seguro que sería esa noche._

"_Dean, voy a salir, probablemente no regrese hasta mañana así que quiero que cuides de Sam, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_John no tenía ni que preguntar, Dean siempre lo había hecho y seguiría haciéndolo, pero Dean sabía que su padre no estaba preguntando, estaba ordenando._

"_Sí señor."_

"_Ya sabes, si suena el teléfono no respondas, si soy yo, dará un timbrazo y luego volveré a llamar. Cierra con llave, revisa cada ventana, aseguráte que todo este con sal, y ya sabes, si algo trata de entrar…"_

"_Dispara y preguntar después"._

"_Así es." John tomó sus cosas, dio una última mirada a Sam que se había quedado dormido frente al televisor y salió._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"_¿A qué hora va a venir papá?"_

"_Mañana Sammy, ahora come tu cereal."_

"_¿No podemos cenar pizza?"_

"_No Sam, es cereal por hoy."_

"_Dean, ¿tú crees que nieve mañana?"_

"_No lo sé Sam, ¿por qué quieres que nieve, acaso no hace suficiente frío?" Dean estaba congelándose, hacía una hora se había malogrado la calefacción en el cuarto del motel y a pesar de las advertencias de su padre, Dean había ido a la oficina del encargado a pedirle que la arreglara. Le había dicho que su papá había salido por una pizza, que la calefacción se había malogrado y que su hermano y él se estaban muriendo de frío. El encargado era un joven de veinte años que parecía haber quedado a cargo al viajar sus padres, el chico estaba más preocupado tratando de convencer a su novia de ir a pasar la noche con él y no le prestó atención al pequeño de ocho años que tiritaba frente a él._

"_Escucha niño, el motel está repleto, no hay más habitaciones y yo estoy muy ocupado, cuando regrese tu padre dile que venga a hablar conmigo."_

"_Pero mi hermanito…"_

"_Si tu padre ha ido sólo por la cena entonces no tardará." Y tras decir eso el chico había sacado a Dean de la oficina._

_Dean no podía insistir más, ya su padre le había advertido sobre los peligros de los Servicios Infantiles siguiéndoles los pasos y no quería arriesgarse a que alguien los llamara y les dijera que dos menores estaban pasando la noche solos en una habitación de un motel, así que Dean había regresado con algunas ideas sobre cómo evitar morirse de frío._

_Tras tapar con algunas toallas toda pequeña rendija por donde pudiera entrar el frío Dean convenció a Sam de construir un "fuerte" contra el frío. Tomaron toda cobija y manta que encontraron y se acurrucaronen una de las camas bajo las sábanas y mantas apiladas, tratando de simular estar en una tienda de campaña. Dean estaba tentando en prender una fogata pero supuso que si alguien humo saliendo de la habitación llamaría a los bomberos y entonces sí que era seguro que llamarían a Servicios Infantiles._

"_Dean, tengo frío"_

"_Bueno, es porque estamos en Alaska, Sammy. Ahora sólo tenemos que tener cuidado de que los lobos no nos encuentren. Tú vigila por ese lado y yo vigilaré el otro."_

_A Sam pareció gustarle la idea de jugar a ser cazadores en Alaska y se tomó muy en serio su papel. Poco sabía él que algunos años más adelante en verdad estaría bajo la nieve vigilando con su hermano el no ser atacados no precisamente por "lobos", sino por "hombres lobo". Pero por ahora, era divertido imaginar._

"_¡Dean, creo que vi uno caminando por allá!" dijo Sam señalando a un lado. Dean le dio la pistola de juguete que tenía a su costado, por supuesto que con su otra mano Dean sostenía la pistola de verdad._

"_Dispárale Sammy, y apunta bien porque si no le das a la primera entonces nos va a atacar con más cólera"_

_Sam fingió apuntar a su blanco y disparó lanzando un grito de alegría._

"_¡Le di, Dean, le di a la primera!"_

"_Sí, es cierto, bien hecho Sammy, algún día serás un gran cazador"_

"_Ya soy un gran cazador Dean, ¿no lo viste?"_

"_Tienes razón, ya lo eres. Ahora, sigue vigilando y si ves otro lobo sólo avísame y dispara."_

_Era tarde y su hora de dormir había pasado, pero Sam parecía estar divirtiéndose y había olvidado el frío, y por ahora eso era suficiente para Dean. Una hora después el pequeño Sam dormía acurrucado junto a su hermano, cubiertos ambos por las mantas que habían apilado. Por supuesto que Dean no dormía, había puesto sus brazos alrededor de su hermanito para tratar de darle calor, y estaba alerta a cualquier ruido en la habitación. Ahora sólo debía esperar el regreso de su padre._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_John Winchester también tenía frío. Dentro de su precioso Impala montaba guardia afuera de la casa que había identificado como el próximo blanco del hombre lobo. Era la una de la madrugada y todo parecía tranquilo en el vecindario, cuando John escuchó algo romperse en la casa, una lámpara quizá, sólo un accidente, pero para John ese sólo ruido era suficiente para indicarle que la criatura había llegado, quizá hasta había atacado y él recién se percataba._

_John bajó rápido de su auto y se acercó cautelosamente a la casa. No podía entrar intempestivamente pues si no había ocurrido nada entonces sólo asustaría a la familia y ganaría un viaje a la comisaría, así que entró con cuidado y empezó a revisar las habitaciones una por una._

_En el primer piso no encontró nada así que subió a las habitaciones. _

_Nada en el baño, habitación de una niña: vacía. Habitación vacía, quizá de huéspedes: nada. Última habitación, de los padres probablemente: sangre._

_Lo que John vio en ese momento le heló la sangre. No sólo estaban ambos padres muertos, despedazados, sino que la criatura ahora tenía a la pequeña niña entre sus ¿garras?, y estaba terminando el trabajo. Sin pensarlo dos veces John apuntó a la criatura y disparó pero éste ya había dejado a la niña y había salido por la ventana._

_John sintió el impulso de seguirlo pero primero tenía que chequear a la niña. Todavía respiraba. John tomó el teléfono junto a la cama de los padres y llamó a emergencias. Les dio la dirección y les dijo que había una niña gravemente herida, no dio mayores detalles y regresó junto a la pequeña._

"_Vamos preciosa, debes luchar. Todo va a estar bien."_

_La niña abrió los ojos y tomó la mano que John le ofrecía._

"_¿Papi?"_

_A John se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Él no había tenido una hija pero no podía evitar sentirse "conectado" a esta niña._

"_Sí pequeña, soy yo."_

_La niña sonrió, apretó su mano débilmente y murió._

"_No, no, pequeña, aguanta, sólo un poco más, la ayuda está en camino…."_

_Pero era muy tarde, John no podía hacer nada más por esa niña, excepto… encontrar y matar a quien le hizo eso._

_John salió por la misma ventana por donde había huido la criatura, por lo visto había bajado por el árbol donde se había apostado anteriormente a vigilar. John encontró rastros de sangre. Después de todo, su disparo no había sido en vano y había logrado herir al hombre lobo._

_John corrió con todas sus fuerzas, el rastro lo guió a un terreno descampado donde parecía que iba a levantarse un edificio. John sentía tanto odio hacia la criatura, era como si se tratara de lo que había matado a su esposa. Pero él sabía que debía controlar su furia para evitar cometer una estupidez. Debía mantenerse concentrado y alerta._

_Tras caminar lentamente hacia el centro del terreno, John sintió movimiento a la derecha. 'Eso' se estaba acercando a él. Con un rápido giro John dio la vuelta y disparó a la criatura pero ésta se había lanzado sobre él haciéndolo caer sobre sus espaldas, la criatura sobre él usando sus garras para defenderse._

_John nunca había visto un hombre lobo, pero "esto" no parecía un lobo, era simplemente un "ser" con garras enormes y aliento apestoso. El arma voló un par de metros tras el golpe que la criatura le propinó, pero con cada golpe John sentía que la criatura iba perdiendo fuerzas. Después de todo, ya le había metido dos balas. Lo único que le quedaba para defenderse era el cuchillo de plata. La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo duró unos minutos, John seguía en el suelo defendiéndose con el cuchillo y la criatura sobre él usando sus garras lo mejor que podía, hasta que finalmente, sólo quedó un ganador. John hundió el cuchillo en el corazón de la criatura y con un último alarido ésta cayó muerta sobre él._

_Mientras John se liberaba del peso del cuerpo que yacía sobre él, la criatura volvió a su forma original, así que cuando John se levantó y volteó para darle una última mirada a lo que lo había atacado lo que encontraron sus ojos fue a un muchacho de no más de trece años con dos heridas de bala, muchas laceraciones y un cuchillo en el corazón._

"_No puede ser, es sólo un niño"_

_Si ver morir a la pequeña en sus brazos no había sido suficiente para romper el corazón de John, ver el cuerpo de este "casi niño" lo dejó sin aliento._

"_Yo lo maté, yo lo hice."_

_John sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, no podía permitir que esa criatura siguiera matando personas, pero… pensar que un muchacho pudiera ser capaz de semejantes atrocidades sólo lo convencía de que mientras estaba en su forma animal no era consciente de sus actos. ¿Y si había alguna forma de salvarlo a él también? Después de todo, no se trataba de un hombre lobo, era algo más, era diferente. John ni siquiera estaba seguro si la "plata" había funcionado o si simplemente era la herida en el corazón lo que lo había matado._

_El sonido de las sirenas lo devolvieron a la realidad. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que empezaran a buscar en los alrededores así que John se apresuró en regresar a su auto sin ser visto. Para su suerte, en esos momentos todos estaban más ocupados con los cuerpos y lo policías estaban buscando lejos de la casa así que John pudo lograr pasar desapercibido e irse antes que llegaran más policías y empezaran a hacer preguntas._

_Para cuando John llegó al motel eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Entró lo más silenciosamente posible a la habitación y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente al televisor. Los eventos de las últimas horas se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. _

_La sangre, los cuerpos de los padres despedazados, la niña agonizante, la persecución, la lucha y finalmente su triunfo, una victoria que no había podido saborear al percatarse que el vencido era sólo un muchacho, unos pocos años mayor que Dean, y John no podía dejar de pensar que ese muchacho podría ser su hijo._

"_Papá, ¿estás bien?"_

_Una pequeña mano su brazo lo hizo sacudirse y regresar a la realidad. _

"_Todo está bien Dean, ¿y Sammy?"_

"_Durmiendo… Papá, la calefacción se malogró."_

_John había estado tan distraído que no había notado lo helada que estaba la habitación._

"_Regresa a la cama, yo me encargaré de eso."_

_John se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Tenía que quitarse toda esa sangre de encima. Además, tenía en los brazos heridas abiertas que quizá necesitarían de algunas puntadas. Entonces, John escuchó ruido en la habitación. Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta máxima y salió lentamente del baño dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquiera que quisiera lastimar a sus hijos._

"_Sammy ya te he dicho que regreses a la cama."_

"_Pero quiero ver a papá."_

"_Papá está muy cansado, mañana hablarás con él."_

_Dean había notado la mirada perdida en los ojos de su padre y la sangre en su camisa, además, parecía que parte de esa sangre era suya así que no quería que Sam se asustara o que lo hiciera enfadar._

_Sam había tratado de ir hacia el baño para encontrarse con su padre y Dean lo había interceptado, ahora lo tenía del brazo tratando de llevarlo a la cama y Sam se resistía, cuando John salió vio a su hijo menor tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Dean, pero en la mente de John lo que en realidad ocurría era que su hijo menor estaba siendo atacado por el muchacho al que acababa de matar esa madrugada._

"_Tú, ¿sigues vivo?" Las palabras salieron de la boca de John con una mezcla de terror, asombro y odio._

"_Sam, te dije que papá está cansado."_

"_¡Papá, papá!" dijo Sam alzando los brazos y tratando de librarse de Dean para ir hacia su padre._

"_¡Suéltalo!, ¡déjalo ir o te juro que te mato!"_

_Sam y Dean se callaron ante el grito de su padre. Sam no podía entender qué pasaba, pero su padre parecía molesto. Dean tampoco entendía pero las palabras de su padre lo habían asustado._

"_Papá, está bien, no lo estoy lastimando, sólo quería que volviera a la cama."_

_Entonces John se lanzó hacia Dean, como unas horas antes se había lanzado hacia la criatura, haciéndolo caer y arrancó a Sam de su lado. Sam empezó a llorar y Dean se levantó rápidamente pensando sólo que su padre había enloquecido y ahora Sam estaba en su poder, así que Dean corrió hacia Sam y lo tomó del brazo poniéndolo contra la pared, detrás de él._

_John se sentía mareado y débil. Quizá después de todo la criatura lo había herido más de lo que creía y ahora se sentía sin fuerzas e incapaz de proteger a Sammy. Tanto así que la criatura había vuelto a arrebatárselo y se había interpuesto entre ambos._

"_¿Devuélveme a mi hijo, no lo lastimes!"_

"_Dean, ¿qué está pasando?"_

_El pequeño Sam temblaba como una hoja y Dean estaba dividido entre querer consolar a su hermano y tratar de hacer reaccionar a su padre._

"_Sam, tranquilo, nada te pasará"_

"_¡He dicho que lo dejes ir!"_

_John tomó a Dean del brazo y lo lanzó contra la mesa, Dean se protegió la cabeza con las manos pero se volvió a levantar y a correr a interponerse entre su padre y Sam. Lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Dean era: "Proteger a Sammy, siempre proteger a Sammy". Lo que Dean no podía creer es que tuviera que protegerlo de su padre._

"_¡Papá, soy yo, soy Dean!"_

_Dean gritaba, Sam lloraba y John sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. Pero no, no podía hacerlo y dejar a Sam en peligro, así que tambaleándose fue hacia el sillón donde había dejado su chaqueta y tomó la pistola con las balas de plata restantes. Mientras tanto, Dean había aprovechado el momento para llevar a Sam hacia la cama y había logrado esconderlo debajo de ésta._

"_Dean, tengo miedo."_

"_No salgas Sam, quédate ahí."_

_Pero Sam había sacado la cabeza y quería que su hermano se escondiera con él. Fue entonces cuando John apuntó su arma directo a la cabeza de su hijo mayor a quien él veía como la criatura._

"_Déjalo ir o te mato."_

"_¡Papá, soy Dean!"_

_John puso el dedo en el gatillo y Sam lloró más fuerte._

"_¡Papá, soy yo, soy tu hijo, soy Dean!"_

_Dean empezó a llorar también, el pánico se apoderó de él. No quería ni pensar que ocurriría cuando su padre le disparara, quizá le dispararía a Sammy también._

"_Uno…"_

"_¡Papá, soy yo!"_

"_Dos…"_

"_¡Papá… por favor!"_

_Ya no era un grito, era una súplica."_

"_Tres"_

_John iba a apretar el gatillo cuando lo vió. Era su hijo, su primogénito, arrodillado frente a su hermano, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo de él… de su propio padre"_

_John no entendía qué había pasado. Ya no sabía qué era real y qué no lo era. Soltó el arma como si estuviera echa de fuego y cayó de rodillas frente a sus hijos. Dean tomó el arma inmediatamente alejándola de su padre y regresó junto a su hermanito que lloraba desconsoladamente._

"_Lo siento, lo siento… hijos… lo siento mucho"_

_John no sabía qué hacer, había estado a punto de matar a su hijo… Definitivamente, esa había sido la peor noche de su vida._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Empacamos y fuimos donde el Pastor Jim. Tú te dormiste en el camino y para cuando llegamos estabas como si nada hubiera pasado, así que yo hice lo mismo y papá y yo no volvimos a hablar de eso. Bueno… hasta hace como un año, estábamos en Ohio investigando unas muertes y papá reconoció que se trataba de la misma criatura. No es un hombre lobo, el principio es el mismo, un ser humano que se convierte en 'algo' durante cierta época del año, y puede ser asesinado con plata, pero la diferencia es que uno de sus mecanismos de defensa es su sangre. Su sangre en tu sangre crea alucinaciones en la víctima y eso facilita el trabajo de matarte. Papá me lo dijo para que tuviera cuidado. Se le veía bastante afectado así que llamé al Pastor Jim y fue así como supe las piezas de la historia que no conocía."

"Entonces, papá trató de matarnos porque estaba alucinando…"

"Matarme, papá trató de matarme, y sí, es porque no me veía a mí sino a la criatura."

"Vaya Dean, ¿cómo… cómo pudiste lidiar con eso?, es decir, eras sólo un niño y tuviste que protegerme y casi mueres…"

"Hey Sam, no es la gran cosa."

"¡Que no?"

"No, ya ves que incluso lo olvidaste."

"Bueno, probablemente estaba tan traumatizado que mi mente prefirió olvidarlo todo."

"Sí, sí como sea. Ahora sí, ¿podemos dejar la charla de una vez por todas?"

"Sólo… es sólo que… no puedo dejar de pensar que pudo ser muy trágico. No sé, si papá no te hubiera reconocido a tiempo, o si hubiera creído que yo también era el enemigo."

"No Sam, eso es imposible, papá nunca te hubiera confundido."

"¿Por qué no?, estaba alucinando, ¿verdad?"

"Porque te amaba demasiado."

"¿Y acaso a ti no te amaba?"

"No es eso lo que trato de decir, es que… bueno… tú eres el menor así que siempre has sido… Sammy, siempre has sido Sammy y yo como el hijo mayor pues siempre he sido… Dean"

"Vaya, tu elocuencia me deja sin palabras."

Dean miró a su hermano como diciendo 'ya cállate' pero no dijo nada. Sólo quería salir del paso.

"Dean, siento mucho que siempre sintieras que tenías que protegerme."

_Oh no, aquí vamos, Sam y su afán por cargar con la culpa de todo lo que ocurre._

"Además, créeme que para papá era igual de importante protegerme a mí que a ti. Simplemente fue mala suerte que fue a ti a quien confundió."

"Sam, en serio, todo está bien. No estoy traumatizado, no fui yo el que sufrió de amnesia todos estos años así que olvídalo. Vamos a comer, tengo hambre y ya es tarde."

_Por más que quieras negarlo Dean, yo sé que eso te afectó._

"¿Papá nunca habló contigo de eso?"

_Vuelve Sam al ataque._

"Él no tenía que hablar conmigo, yo sabía que no era él mismo, que estaba lastimado. No había nada que explicar."

"¡Casi te mata y no había nada que explicar!"

"¡No Sam, hubiera sido extraño si hubiera tratado de matarte a ti pero no a mí!"

Las palabras salieron antes que Dean pudiera retenerlas y el mensaje había llegado a su hermano.

_Estúpido, estúpido, ¿no podías cerrar la boca?_

"Eso es lo que piensas ¿verdad?, ¿crees que a papá sólo le importaba yo, protegerme a mí y que tú eras sólo alguien que podía cuidarme?"

_Tú lo dijiste Sam, yo sólo soy un buen soldadito._

"¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo orgulloso que papá siempre ha estado de ti?, después de todo tú nunca le has dado problemas, has seguido sus pasos y aún ahora sigues con el trabajo…"

Sam quería ayudar a su hermano pero parecía sólo estar empeorando las cosas. Para Dean esas palabras sólo confirmaban que su padre siempre lo había querido sólo porque era un buen hijo y el resentimiento que guardaba salió a relucir sólo por un instante.

"¡Exacto Sam, sigo con el trabajo, sigo obedeciendo, porque para papá yo soy un soldado! ¡Tú eres su hijo!"

Sam se quedó mirando a Dean estupefacto. Había podido ver por un pequeño instante una cicatriz en Dean, pero esta cicatriz no estaba en su cuerpo. Esta cicatriz estaba en su corazón.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Bueno, ahí está esa historia que NO EXPLICA todavía por qué Dean tiene esa cicatriz que Sam notó al inicio del fic, pero bueno, por ahora por lo menos Sam sabe un poco más de su hermano y de su alma torturada, je je. **_

_**¿Se nota demasiado que me encanta hacer sufrir a Dean?**_

_**En fin, espero les haya gustado y hasta el siguiente capítulo, por ahora me voy a poner a escribir el segundo capítulo de mis otros dos fics. Ah, y sería muy lindo de su parte si dejaran un review para saber su opinión, o aunque sea sólo para decir hola : )**_


	4. Chapter 4

_En fin, siguiendo con el recorrido del alma torturada de Dean, continuamos esta historia, espero la disfruten. Gracias por los reviews : )_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"¡Exacto Sam, sigo con el trabajo, sigo obedeciendo, porque para papá yo soy un soldado! ¡Tú eres su hijo!"

Sam se quedó mirando a Dean estupefacto. Había podido ver por un pequeño instante una cicatriz en Dean, pero esta cicatriz no estaba en su cuerpo. Esta cicatriz estaba en su corazón.

"Dean…"

Dean no esperó a que su hermano terminara y salió de la habitación rápidamente. _Eres un imbécil, por qué dijiste eso, ahora Sam no va a dejar de molestarte con sus charlas de autoayuda._

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde y los chicos aún no habían almorzado, habían estado demasiado ocupados en sus recuerdos, pero ahora sus estómagos reclamaban algo de comida, así que Dean pensó en buscar algo de comer y pensar en cómo evitar a su hermano hasta las 10 de la noche, hora a la que podían encontrar a la joven del prometido fantasma.

_Lo sabía, sabía que Dean se sentía así con respecto a papá. Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué a pesar de que el hombre siempre lo trató como a un subordinado aún lo defiende y quiere encontrarlo?_ No es que Sam no quisiera encontrar a su padre, pero sus razones eran muy distintas a las de Dean. Sam quería encontrar a su padre porque sabía que él estaba acercándose a lo que había matado a su madre y a Jessica, pero Dean quería encontrarlo sólo para poder seguir trabajando por él y por la confianza incondicional que siempre había demostrado por su padre.

_Buen trabajo papá. Criaste a un hijo que no puede estar cerca de ti y a otro que idolatra el suelo que pisas aún cuando la mayoría de sus traumas hayan sido ocasionados por ti… No sé cómo voy a convencerte Dean, no sé cómo voy a lograr meter en esa cabeza dura que eres importante, para mí, para papá aunque nunca lo haya demostrado… _ Sam podía entender por qué Dean se había sentido tan mal después de haber sido curado por Roy Le Grange, podía entender que Dean sintiera que no merecía vivir, que Layla merecía vivir más que él, podía entender que su hermano fuera tan estúpido como pensar tan poco de él mismo pero sabía que nada de eso era cierto.

No. Dean era un héroe. Dean era el hombre más desinteresado del mundo, siempre dispuesto a ayudar y aún dar su vida sin esperar nada a cambio. Dean era el que se había quedado junto a su padre cazando sólo por el placer de salvar a algunos inocentes. Dean nunca se había permitido soñar con una vida propia. Dean había renunciado a todo para hacer de este mundo un lugar más seguro aún sabiendo que quizá nunca nadie reconocería ese sacrificio. Pero Sam sabía. Y Sam no iba a permitir que su hermano siguiera viviendo bajo la creencia de que no era apreciado, de que su vida no valía nada.

_Cómo hacértelo saber Dean, cómo decírtelo sin que me mandes a callar._

Para cuando Dean regresó con pizza y gaseosas Sam aún no había encontrado una forma de hacer escuchar a su hermano. Claro que había formulado algunos planes, pero como todos involucraban golpear a Dean hasta dejarlo inconsciente, y Sam sabía que si su hermano estaba inconsciente no lo podría escuchar, entonces había optado por deshecharlos.

"¿Pizza?"

"Gracias, muero de hambre."

Los hermanos comieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Dean decidió hacer conversación antes que a su hermano se le ocurriera querer 'hablar'.

"Entonces, ¿tenemos una cita a las 10?"

"Eso parece."

"¿A dónde vamos exactamente? ¿Qué hay en esa dirección?, ¿una casa?, ¿una iglesia?, ¿un centro de espiritismo?"

"Estuve investigando y parece ser un teatro abandonado."

"¿En serio?, ¿qué crees que haga esa chica en las noches en un teatro abandonado?, ¿lo habrán convertido en un club nocturno?"

"No sueñes Dean, esta noche no vas a ver mujeres desnudas."

"Sólo fue un comentario, ¿por qué siempre crees que lo único que me importa es acostarme con alguna chica que conocí en algún bar?"

Sam pudo ver que había herido a su hermano con sus palabras, pero Dean inmediatamente volvió a ponerse la máscara que solía usar para ocultar su dolor.

"A veces prefiero conocerlas en una cafetería, un centro comercial, incluso en un hospital… oh, recuerdo a esa sexy enfermera en Nebraska… sí que sabía cómo dar un baño de esponja…"

"¡Dean!, prefiero no tener esa imagen en la mente, ¿de acuerdo?... Además, sólo estaba bromeando… lo siento."

"Sin resentimientos Sammy."

"Es Sam."

Dean rió ante la típica respuesta de su hermano y contagió a Sam con su risa. Era bueno olvidar por un momento sus vidas y su pasado y simplemente pasar un buen rato.

Los hermanos pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando cartas y cuando el reloj daba las 8 de la noche se alistaron para salir.

"¡Sam, apúrate, no importa cuánto lo intentes no vas a lograr que tu cabello luzca bien así que sal del baño de una vez!"

"¡No estaba arreglándome el cabello!" respondió Sam con un tono un tanto infantil. Para cuando Sam salió del baño recién afeitado Dean ya estaba listo para partir.

"Bueno, supongo que ahora sabremos si todo esto es sólo una farsa o si en verdad hay un trabajo en este pueblo."

"Dean, antes de salir y de que decidas enterrar nuestra conversación de la mañana como si nunca hubiera sucedido…"

"Oh no Sam, no otra vez"

"¿Podrías dejar de ser tan cabeza dura y escuchar sólo por un minuto? Prometo que no volveré a tocar el tema sólo déjame decir algo."

Sam puso una mirada suplicante preparada para derretir corazones. Dean por un momento creyó poder ver una cola saliendo de su hermano y podía jurar que lo veía moverla a un lado y a otro mientras levantaba las orejas y seguía fijando esos ojitos sobre él.

Dean tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para regresar a la realidad. Sam interpretó el silencio de su hermano como una invitación a continuar y se preparó para lo que sólo iba a tener una oportunidad de decir.

"Siempre has cuidado de mí y siempre he estado agradecido por eso, pero creo que nunca te he dicho **cuán** agradecido en verdad estoy. Si no hubiera sido por ti… no quiero imaginar cómo habría sido mi vida. Dean, tú me enseñaste a caminar, a comer, incluso a ir al baño solo…" Dean no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. "sí, lo sé, es bastante vergonzoso, pero lo cierto Dean es que… tú me criaste y nunca te quejaste. No puedo imaginar lo aburrido que debe haber sido tener que quedarte cuidándome en vez de poder ir con tus amigos de la escuela… así que… en resumen… creo que lo que quiero que sepas es que eres la persona más importante en mi vida… y aprecio todo… todo lo que has hecho por mí… y espero algún día poder retribuir aunque sea en una ínfima parte…"

"Sam, este discurso se está haciendo largo, ¿crees que podrías terminar antes de las 10?, porque tenemos una cita por si no lo recuerdas."

Sam suspiró ante la típica actitud de Dean.

"Supongo que es lo máximo que puedo obtener ¿verdad?" Dean asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

"De acuerdo, tú ganas Dean."

Cuando los hermanos subieron al auto Dean se detuvo un momento, como si estuviera recordando algo.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Recuerda que prometiste no volver a tocar el tema…"

Sam miró a Dean extrañado. ¿Qué era lo que su hermano quería decirle? Dean miró a Sam como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo y finalmente dijo lo más rápido que pudo, aunque no tan rápido como para que Sam no entendiera: "Gracias Sam."

Y entonces encendió el motor y emprendió la marcha. Sam miró hacia la ventana ocultando la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios. _Después de todo parece que sí escuchó._

Sam sabía que no podría curar todas las heridas de Dean en un día pero por lo menos ahora su hermano sabía que él lo quería, aunque no hubiera dicho las palabras prohibidas, pero una sola mirada a Dean le mostró que él también tenía una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar. _Algo es algo._ Pensó Sam, y siguieron su camino.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Así que, en verdad se trata de un teatro abandonado. Parece encantado Sam, creo que es el lugar perfecto para sesiones de espiritismo."

Los hermanos habían llegado poco antes de las 10 a la dirección indicada y habían encontrado una puerta abierta así que sin dudarlo entraron al que alguna vez fuera un lujoso teatro.

"Ya van a ser las 10 y no hay nadie."

"Este lugar es enorme Dean, sólo hay que buscar."

Finalmente los hermanos escucharon voces provenientes de lo que había sido un camerino y se acercaron cuidadosamente. Había tres jóvenes sentadas alrededor de una mesa con sólo velas iluminando la habitación. Una de ellas se asustó al verlos y volteó una de las velas.

"Cuidado Anne, no queremos incendiar el lugar.", dijo la joven que estaba sentada dando la espalda a la puerta.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?", preguntó Anne.

"Mi nombre es Sam, hablé con Mary… Mary Smith"

La chica que aún no había hablado se levantó reconociendo la voz de Sam y encendió la luz de la habitación.

"Yo soy Mary. No creí que vendrías. Todos los reporteros con los que he hablado creen que estoy loca."

"Nosotros tenemos la mente abierta," respondió Dean con una sonrisa, y fue entonces cuando la joven que seguía de espaldas a la puerta se sobresaltó y se paró repentinamente volteando hacia la voz que había escuchado.

Como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta Dean quedó boquiabierto cuando vio el rostro de la chica que acababa de levantarse, ella dejó caer el lapicero que tenía en la mano y se quedaron mirando uno al otro sin poder articular palabra.

Sam, Anne y Mary se miraron extrañados entre sí por lo que parecía un re-encuentro y aún no sabían si sería amistoso. Sam temía que se tratara de alguna chica con la que su hermano hubiera pasado la noche sin volver a llamarla después, obviamente porque tendría que haber salido del pueblo, así que Sam estaba esperando la cachetada y las lágrimas cuando Dean le dio la sorpresa de su vida.

"Liz", dijo finalmente Dean.

"Dean.", dijo Liz.

Y entonces, Dean bajó la mirada y Sam pudo notar que su hermano luchaba para no perder la compostura. Liz por otra parte estaba también al borde de las lágrimas pero no parecía molesta.

"¿Ustedes se conocen?", preguntó finalmente Mary.

"Más o menos.", dijo Liz.

"Si no les importa, tengo que hacer una llamada." Y diciendo eso Dean salió del pequeño camerino y se dirigió a la salida del teatro.

Sam no podía creer lo que había pasado pero era obvio que esa chica significaba mucho para Dean pues con sólo verla su hermano había dejado caer las barreras que lo rodeaban y había mostrado una vulnerabilidad que Sam no había visto nunca, ni siquiera con Casey.

Parecía que la historia de Dean con Liz traía amargos recuerdos y Sam no pudo dejar de pensar en la ironía de descubrir en un mismo día dos episodios dolorosos en la vida de su hermano.

"Discúlpenme un momento, creo que esta llamada es importante. ¿Van a seguir aquí?"

"Sí, no pensamos ir a ningún lado." Respondió Mary.

Sam se retiró y fue hacia donde Dean había ido. Cuando salió del teatro encontró a su hermano apoyado en su auto y jugando con el celular.

"Hey, ¿todo bien?"

Dean suspiró y miró a Sam por un rato decidiendo qué contestar. De su respuesta dependía si Sam creería que todo estaba bien, que nada había pasado, o si por el contrario empezaría a hacer preguntas y a querer saber su historia con Liz.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Mientras tanto, en el camerino, las tres amigas habían quedado a solas e igualmente sorprendidas por el comportamiento de Liz y ese "periodista".

"Mary, si me hubieras dicho que iban a venir esos _monumentos de hombres_ me habría arreglado mejor," dijo Anne.

"Sólo sabía de Sam, y no lo había visto, sólo hablé con él por teléfono. Creo que en todo caso es Liz la que nos debe una explicación."

"Es cierto Liz, ¿cómo es que conoces a ese tal… Dean?"

"Larga historia."

"Entonces, dinos Liz, ¿está tan bueno como parece?"

"Anne, no seas indiscreta, es obvio que Liz no nos quiere contar."

"En realidad, Dean es el mejor hombre que haya conocido en mi vida, pero creo que es mejor que me vaya."

"¿Por qué? Mary nos necesita"

"No creo que sea buena idea que esté presente cuando Dean regrese."

"De acuerdo Liz, ahora sí tengo curiosidad y no te mueves de aquí hasta no contarnos tu jugosa y escabrosa historia con Dean."

"No es jugosa ni escabrosa Anne, más bien es dolorosa."

"Déjame adivinar, te dejó por otra."

Liz miró a sus amigas con lágrimas en los ojos y a duras penas pudo contestar.

"Todo lo contrario Anne… fui yo quien rompió su corazón."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo conoceremos la historia de Dean y Liz. Y ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, reclamo, etc, pueden dejarme un review, o simplemente pueden escribir para saber que siguen leyendo la historia. Cuídense :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aquí estoy de regreso con los últimos chismes sobre Dean y Liz, je je. Bueno, en este capítulo va la primera parte de la historia de los dos, por supuesto, es la historia contada desde el punto de vista de Dean.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean aún no había respondido la pregunta de Sam. Por supuesto que "nada estaba bien", pero Sam no podía saberlo.

"Esa chica Liz es muy molesta, estudié con ella el último año de la escuela y créeme que es una piedra en el zapato, todo el tiempo quejándose y… simplemente no quiero tener que pasar más tiempo del necesario con ella, así que mejor regresamos y terminamos de una vez con este trabajo, si es que hay algún trabajo."

Sam no estaba convencido pero Dean era un buen actor y por el momento parecía estar diciendo la verdad así que Sam decidió dejar el asunto.

"Bueno, entonces será mejor que regresemos, nuestra supuesta "llamada" ya está tardando demasiado"

Dean y Sam regresaron al antiguo camerino donde Anne, Liz y Mary esperaban. Sam esperaba que Dean diera alguna explicación ante su intempestiva salida pero al ver que su hermano callaba decidió encargarse él mismo.

"Era una de nuestras fuentes, tenía información importante para una historia que estamos trabajando."

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, pero si creyeron o no creyeron la historia de Sam no dijeron nada.

"Bueno Mary, ¿por qué estamos acá?" Dean por fin pareció salir de su estupor y entró al juego.

"Mi prometido, él me dijo que regresaría y como fue aquí donde lo vi la primera vez entonces creí que tendría que esperar acá mismo."

"Dime Mary, ¿qué te dijo exactamente tu prometido?", dijo Sam.

"Dijo que sabía quién lo había matado y que mataría a otro más si alguien no lo detenía."

Dean parecía tener prisa por acabar todo e irse de una vez así que bombardeó a Mary de preguntas.

"¿Mencionó cómo había muerto, dónde estaba su cuerpo, quién era la siguiente víctima o alguna otra cosa?"

"No, no pudo continuar, simplemente… desapareció."

"Así que ahora lo estamos esperando. Encontré en un libro un ritual para llamar a un espíritu y es lo que íbamos a hacer cuando ustedes entraron."

"Cállate Anne, no creo que ellos estén interesados en esas niñerías."

"No te parecían niñerías hace un momento Mary."

Sam observó la discusión entre Anne y Mary. Liz había permanecido callada todo el rato y no se había atrevido a mirar a Dean. Éste por otro lado se había mantenido alejado de Liz y tampoco había tratado de establecer contacto visual con ella.

Justo cuando Sam empezaba a pensar que quizá sería mejor regresar al motel y tratar de lograr averiguar la historia de la cicatriz de Dean (sí, Sam aún no había olvidado esa cicatriz) las luces del camerino empezaron a parpadear y el ambiente se volvió helado, obvias señales de la presencia de un espíritu.

"¿Sintieron eso?", preguntó Anne asustada y aprovechó para pararse al lado de Dean y apoyar su brazo en el de él.

"Es él…", dijo Mary. El espíritu de su prometido apareció frente a ellos. Era un tipo delgado y de rasgos asiáticos pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su ropa totalmente ensangrentada, bueno, al menos eso parecía.

"Mary, no tengo mucho tiempo."

"Jake, mi amor, te he extrañado tanto", dijo Mary entre lágrimas.

"Lo siento, pero no podía salir, estaba atrapado, y entonces, hace unos días, él me liberó."

"¿Él, quién es él?", preguntó Sam con curiosidad.

"El monstruo que me hizo esto, a mí y a muchos otros."

"¿Y quién es ese monstruo?", continuó Sam.

"Vive en los bosques, es un ser malvado e invencible."

"Créeme, no hay nadie invencible" contestó Dean con seguridad.

"Ya eligió a su siguiente víctima, pero va a esperar a que haya luna llena para matarlo. ¡Deben detenerlo!"

"¿Puedes darnos más información? Los bosques son muy extensos…"

"No sé dónde se esconde, pero sé dónde va a estar durante la luna llena. En el claro Stones. Ahí es donde me llevó, estoy seguro que mañana irá también."

La imagen de Jake empezó a parpadear.

"Jake, no, no te vayas."

"Arriesgué mucho viniendo aquí, no creo que pueda regresar Mary, pero si lo detienen, quizá pueda descansar."

"Te amo Jake"

"Y yo a ti."

Con una última sonrisa y entre lágrimas Jake se despidió de su amada y desapareció.

Anne y Liz estaba estupefactas, cuando su amiga les había hablado del espíritu de su prometido habían creído que lo había soñado, después creyeron que quizá sí había visto algo y había imaginado lo demás, pero ahora que habían visto con sus propios ojos el espíritu de Jake no podían creer que los fantasmas en verdad existieran.

Anne aún estaba temblando junto a Dean y Liz no se había movido de su sitio cuando Sam y Dean creyeron conveniente retirarse y regresar al motel para planear su siguiente movimiento.

"¿Están bien?"

"No, creo que me voy a desmayar, no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver.", contestó Anne.

"Ustedes no parecen muy sorprendidos." Mary era la más tranquila de las tres y había podido notar que los periodistas no estaban ni asustados ni emocionados por poder escribir una historia tan increíble.

"Bueno, en realidad, creo que este va a ser un buen artículo, así que después de acompañarlas a sus casas vamos a investigar más con la información que nos dio Jake."

A Dean no le gustó la idea de "acompañarlas" a sus casas, pero ya que Sam lo había ofrecido no podían echarse para atrás.

"Van a ir al claro Stones, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Mary. En el fondo tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a Jake, y además, estaba ansiosa por atrapar al asesino de su prometido.

"¿Creen que deberíamos avisar a la policía?", preguntó Liz preocupada.

"No creo que vayan a creer nuestra historia. No se preocupen, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto." Respondió Sam.

"Pero, ¿y si el tipo es demasiado peligroso? Ha matado a varias personas."

"No te preocupes Mary, tenemos experiencia en casos peligrosos así que creo que podemos manejarlo. Además, tenemos el factor sorpresa a nuestro favor."

Mary pareció tranquilizarse con las palabras de Sam. Se le veía tan sereno y confiado que parecía estar seguro de lo que hacía.

"Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos y los dejemos trabajar."

Dean y Sam siguieron en su auto el auto de Mary que dejó a Anne en su departamento y después fue al suyo propio que compartía con Liz. Una vez que las chicas estuvieron a salvo en sus casas los hermanos regresaron al cuarto de motel. Durante todo el camino no intercambiaron una sola palabra. Sam se daba cuenta que Dean estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y prefirió no interrumpirlo. Cuando daba la medianoche llegaron a su habitación.

"Voy a salir un rato."

"¿A dónde vas Dean?, tenemos trabajo que hacer."

"Lo único que tenemos que hacer es averiguar dónde queda el claro Stones, y no creo que necesites mi ayuda para eso. Si esta cosa ataca en luna llena entonces lo más probable es que se trate de un hombre lobo. Tenemos tiempo hasta mañana en la noche cuando sea luna llena, así que mientras tanto quiero ir a tomarme una cerveza, ¿me das permiso mami?"

Sam prefirió no responder siquiera al sarcasmo de su hermano y prendió su computadora para averiguar más sobre el claro Stones.

Dean tomó sus llaves y salió sin decir más y aunque a Sam no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo ir solo, tampoco podía evitarlo.

_Si no regresa en un par de horas voy a ir por él._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSN**

Sam había visitado ya dos bares y aún no encontraba a su hermano. La buena noticia es que los bares no estaban muy lejos del motel donde se estaban alojando así que Sam había podido ir caminando, la mala noticia es que ya era las tres de la madrugada y Dean no había dado señales de vida. _Ni siquiera responde su celular, quizá esté en problemas._ A Sam le preocupaba que su hermano se hubiera puesto a jugar billar o póker con la gente equivocada y que ahora estuviera tirado en algún callejón desangrándose. _Dean sabe pelear muy bien, pero si son muchos contra él y pelean sucio entonces no tiene posibilidades._

Éste era el tercer bar al que entraba y las esperanzas de Sam se vieron recompensadas cuando en una esquina oscura del bar vio a su hermano sentado con varias botellas rodeándolo.

Dean era un buen bebedor y no solía emborracharse así que Sam no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su hermano en un estado tan deplorable. Había varias botellas a su alrededor, no todas estaban vacías pero le dieron una idea a Sam de la cantidad de alcohol que su hermano había tomado. _Debe estar cayéndose de borracho._ Sam se aproximó lentamente a la pequeña mesita donde se había refugiado su hermano y se sentó frente a él.

"Dean, creo que es hora de regresar."

Dean miró a Sam con ojos vidriosos y pareció examinarlo por un momento hasta que una sonrisa de reconocimiento cruzó su rostro.

"¡Sam!, eh, hermano, ¿quieres acompañarme?"

"¡Todavía quieres seguir bebiendo?"

"Tú dime lo que quieres, ron, tequila, whiskey…"

Sam suspiró y contó hasta diez. Tenía ganas de gritarle a su hermano pero no creyó que fuera un buen momento. Ya esperaría cuando Dean estuviera en sus cinco sentidos.

"Dean, creo que ya tuviste suficiente por hoy… o por la siguiente semana… o mes…"

"No Sam, nunca es suficiente. Además, sigo consciente."

A Sam le daba risa el tono de su hermano. Arrastraba las palabras y le costaba articularlas pero se le entendía, y tenía razón en eso de que estaba "consciente". _Cualquier otro estaría totalmente nockeado pero él sigue conversando._

"Dean, es muy tarde y tenemos trabajo que hacer ¿recuerdas?"

_Eso es Sam, trata de convencerlo con la responsabilidad del trabajo. Eso nunca falla._

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Poco más de las tres"

"Entonces no es tarde Sam, es temprano." Dean rió y tomando la botella más cercana se la llevó a la boca, pero ahí estaba Sam para detenerlo.

"¡Suficiente Dean! ¡Ahora, mueve tu trasero y regresemos al motel!"

Dean miró a Sam con cólera y éste creyó que iba a pelear. Ya se estaba preparando para tener que llevar a su hermano al auto a la fuerza cuando Dean cambió su expresión y empezó a levantarse.

"De acuerdo Sam, tienes razón. Hay trabajo que hacer. Es lo único que hago bien, ¿verdad?"

A Sam le llegó al corazón el tono triste de su hermano y mientras lo ayudaba a llegar al auto (el andar de Dean era bastante torpe y estuvo a punto de tropezarse un par de veces) se preguntaba qué podría haber inducido a su hermano a querer emborracharse hasta el punto de quedar inconsciente.

_Debe ser por el encuentro con esa chica, Liz. ¿O será por la historia que me contó antes? No, no puede ser eso, lo dejamos "arreglado", o por lo menos eso creo. ¿Será por la historia de la bendita cicatriz que aún no me quiere contar?_

Sam acomodó a su hermano en el asiento delantero y tomó las llaves de la casaca de Dean. El motel no estaba muy lejos así que llegaron rápidamente. Una vez que hubo ayudado a su hermano a salir del auto y llegar a la habitación, Dean se acomodó en su cama dispuesto a dormir pero Sam tenía otros planes.

_Sé que esto es bajo pero no me dejas otra opción Dean._

"Hey, Dean, ¿me vas a contar por fin por qué te emborrachaste?"

"No es importante Sam."

Dean sonaba cansado y a Sam le dio pena el estado en el que se encontraba. _Será mejor dejarlo dormir, cuando despierte va a tener una resaca del tamaño de Texas._

Pero justo cuando Sam se había resignado a no averiguar más por el momento, Dean se levantó y corrió tambaleándose hasta el baño donde se despidió de su cena.

Una vez que hubo terminado de vomitar se quedó sentado junto al inodoro y Sam creyó conveniente ir a hacerle compañía.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"No."

"¿Quieres regresar a la cama?"

"No."

"¿Quieres hablar?"

"No."

"Es ella ¿verdad? Todo esto es por Liz."

"Ya te dije que sólo es una molesta chica de la secundaria."

"Sí, sí, y no quieres tener nada que ver con ella."

"Exacto. Liz capullito de rosa es sólo un mal recuerdo de la escuela."

"Liz ¿qué?"

Sam hizo un gesto de total incomprensión hasta que su rostro se iluminó y recordó cuándo había oído antes ese apodo.

"¡Liz capullito de rosa!, ¡por supuesto! Ahora recuerdo. Fue tu último año de escuela. Estábamos en Georgia y papá se rompió la pierna durante una cacería. Tú no lo habías acompañado porque estabas muy enfermo y justo cuando terminó con el poltergeist cayó de las escaleras y se partió la pierna en tres pedazos. Tuvimos que quedarnos todo el año escolar en ese pueblo…" La mente de Sam empezó a funcionar rápidamente trayendo nuevos recuerdos. "Yo estaba muy feliz de poder pasar un año entero en una sola escuela, y tú hasta hiciste algunos amigos. Liz capullito de rosa era esa chica a la que molestabas con ese horrible apodo pero al final terminaron siendo amigos y creo que hasta fueron novios… o bueno, lo más cercano posible considerando nuestra vida…"

Tan distraído como estaba en sus propios recuerdos, Sam no se había percatado de que el rostro de su hermano se había oscurecido ante la memoria de ese año. Aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, Dean también había estado feliz de poder pasar un año completo en una sola escuela. Y sí, por primera vez, Dean Winchester había bajado la guardia y se había permitido socializar un poco y hasta tener una "novia".

"No sé cómo no la reconocí. Creo que hasta la llevaste al departamento una vez. Incluso papá dijo que parecía ser una buena chica."

A John Winchester no le gustaba la idea de que sus hijos se encariñaran demasiado con personas a las que no volverían a ver pero ya que iban a tener que quedarse tantos meses en ese lugar decidió que aunque sólo fuera por una vez merecían tener un poco de "normalidad" en sus vidas. Aunque la ilusión durara poco.

"Liz capullito de rosa. Ese capullito se convirtió en una rosa adulta y sacó las espinas."

Fue entonces cuando Sam notó la tristeza de su hermano. En su mirada, en su voz…

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó Dean? ¿Se enfadó cuando le dijiste que nos íbamos? Porque recuerdo que hasta tu graduación ustedes dos eran inseparables."

"No, no fue eso. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle que nos íbamos."

"Entonces se enfadó porque desapareciste sin explicación."

"No creo que le haya enfadado mi acto de desaparición."

"Entonces, ¿qué fue?"

"Es una larga historia Sammy."

"No creo que vayamos a ninguna parte."

Sam sabía que en su sano juicio Dean habría luchado más para evitar contarle la historia, pero ahora el cerebro de Dean estaba demasiado adormecido por el alcohol así que cedió ante su pedido (o quizá en el fondo Dean necesitaba compartir con alguien lo que había significado un hito en su historia).

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Dean, de 18 años, estaba esperando afuera de la heladería. Ese año no podría haber sido mejor. No es que se alegrara que su papá se hubiera roto la pierna pero por lo menos algo bueno había salido de todo eso. Sammy estaba feliz y él por primera vez en su vida había disfrutado la escuela. Pero lamentablemente, todo tiene un final. Su padre le había informado esa mañana que partirían la siguiente semana y Dean había sentido cómo su cuerpo caía hecho pedazos. Por supuesto que su padre no había notado nada así que ahora Dean estaba en el dilema de cómo decirle a su novia que iba a mudarse, que no sabía dónde, que probablemente no iba a poder escribirle… en otras palabras: que tendrían que terminar._

_Dean no quería terminar su relación con Liz. Habían estado juntos los últimos 6 meses. Al principio no se llevaban bien. Él era el chico nuevo y ella parecía una niña mimada, por eso Dean la había llamado 'Liz capullito de rosa'. Todos en la escuela empezaron a llamarla así por lo ridículo que sonaba. Eso le había ganado a Dean la aceptación de los demás chicos de la escuela y Liz lo había odiado tanto que había planeado una venganza con sus amigas. _

_Lamentablemente, la venganza no salió como se esperaba y en vez de dejar a Dean en ridículo lo habían dejado lastimado. Así es, durante la clase de gimnasia las chicas se las habían arreglado para cortar parcialmente la cuerda que Dean tendría que trepar esa mañana. Ellas esperaban que la cuerda aguantara sólo unos segundos por lo tanto Dean no estaría a mucha altura y su caída sería embarazosa antes que dolorosa. Pero Dean había logrado trepar casi hasta el tope cuando la cuerda se rompió y él cayó dislocándose un hombro. Ahora Liz y sus amigas se sentían tan mal que decidieron compensarlo organizando una fiesta en su honor. _

_Dean nunca había tenido una fiesta en su honor (excepto durante sus primeros cuatro cumpleaños) así que tanta atención lo dejó abrumado, pero a la vez esa sensación de sentirse aceptado y parte de un grupo de amigos le gustó tanto que decidió dejar de luchar contra ella. Fue así que Dean Winchester por primera vez en su vida se permitió ser un adolescente._

_El resto del año Dean lo pasó estudiando, saliendo al cine con sus amigos, y conquistando a Liz. Era como tener unas vacaciones de la cacería. Su papá no estaba en condiciones de cazar y no le permitía a Dean hacerlo solo así que ese año se olvidaron de los monstruos y de las sombras y tuvieron una vida normal._

_Finalmente había llegado la graduación. Dean sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar de ensueño pero en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que su padre también se sintiera como él y decidiera asentarse en ese lugar. Pero esa mañana sus sueños se destruyeron cuando John le dijo que partirían la siguiente semana. Ahora estaba afuera de la heladería esperando a Liz y preguntándose cómo darle la noticia._

"_Dean, disculpa la tardanza tuve unos problemitas."_

"_No hay problema preciosa."_

"_¿Podemos caminar hacia el río?"_

"_Claro"_

_Dean y Liz caminaron hasta el río donde tantas veces habían ido con el auto a… bueno, ya saben, ninguno de los dos era virgen para ese entonces._

"_Tengo que decirte algo importante." Empezó Liz._

"_Yo también."_

"_Bueno, quizá deba hablar yo primero, esto es MUY IMPORTANTE."_

_Dean se preguntaba qué podría querer decirle Liz. Todos sus amigos habían estado hablando sobre a qué universidad ir así que quizá era eso. Quizá Liz quería decirle que iba a ir a alguna universidad en otro estado y que ya no podrían estar juntos y por mucho que eso le partiera el corazón a Dean por lo menos le ahorraría el mal rato de tener que ser él quien terminara con ella._

"_Soy todo oídos."_

"_Esto es difícil de decir Dean, pero… creo que mejor lo digo de una vez…" Liz hizo una pausa y se armó de valor._

"_Dean, estoy embarazada."_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo conoceremos el resto de la historia así que, no se lo pierdan.**_

_**Gracias por los lindos reviews y sería grandioso si me dieran su opinión de este capítulo, a ver si les gustó, los sorprendió, les molestó, etc etc**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Estuve escribiendo este capítulo y me doy cuenta que está un poco largo. Iba a partirlo en dos pero da igual, así que mejor se los doy completo en una sola. En fin, espero les guste. Gracias por los lindos reviews.**_

"_Esto es difícil de decir Dean, pero… creo que mejor lo digo de una vez…" Liz hizo una pausa y se armó de valor._

"_Dean, estoy embarazada."_

_Dean mismo se sorprendió de su reacción. Él era tan sólo un chico de 18 años que definitivamente no estaba preparado para ser padre pero, ¿acaso no había sido padre toda su vida? ¿Acaso no había cambiado los pañales de Sam, lo había alimentado, vestido, enseñado a atar sus zapatos y a leer?_

_Quizá Dean no se daba cuenta en ese momento pero él estaba desesperado por tener una familia. Una familia normal. Él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero en cuanto oyó a Liz decir que iban a ser padres su corazón se llenó de esperanza._

_Tenía una segunda oportunidad. Podría formar una familia con Liz y el pequeño en camino. Estarían juntos y él los protegería._

_Así que sin pensarlo un segundo, sin siquiera preguntar ¿estás segura? o, ¿cómo pasó esto si siempre usamos protección? Dean simplemente abrazó a Liz y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo: _

_"Todo va a salir bien. Estamos juntos en esto. Ya verás que saldremos adelante."_

_Liz por su lado había estado preocupada por cómo tomaría Dean la noticia y al ver su reacción y escuchar su voz hablando dulcemente no pudo evitar aferrarse a él como si su vida dependiera de ello y echarse a llorar._

_Ella era muy joven. Ni siquiera sabía si quería al bebé. Pero ahora sabía que no estaba sola. Así que Liz le creyó y supo que todo estaría bien._

_"Estaba asustada."_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"Dean, somos muy jóvenes para tener un bebé. Acabamos de terminar la escuela, no tenemos trabajo y no creo que a mis padres les guste la idea de ser abuelos tan pronto."_

_Fue entonces cuando Dean tuvo que bajar de su nube de felicidad y aterrizar en la cruda realidad. Su padre. Su padre iba a matarlo. En ningún momento Dean había dejado de pensar en Sam porque Sam era una constante en la vida de Dean. En sus sueños de una nueva familia estaba por sentado que Sam era parte de ella. Pero, ¿su padre? Esa era otra historia._

_"Escucha Liz, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Voy a conversar con mi padre, voy a conseguir un empleo, voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para cuidar de ti y del bebé, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_Liz no tenía palabras. No era sólo el gesto de Dean de aceptar la responsabilidad y apoyarla sino que él parecía en verdad feliz. Él la amaba. No se trataba de cumplir con su deber sino que lo hacía con gusto y por amor, no por obligación._

_"Te amo."_

_"Y yo a ustedes", dijo Dean poniendo su mano sobre el vientre de Liz. "Voy a hablar con mi padre. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa a hablar con los tuyos?, ¿en la noche quizá?"_

_"Aún no les he dicho nada a mis padres, están de viaje. Pero puedes venir a mi casa en la noche, a las 9, y me cuentas qué pasó con tu papá."_

_"De acuerdo. Entonces, hasta las 9."_

_Dean besó a Liz como si estuviera besando a una santa. Su respeto hacia ella había crecido hasta tal punto que sentía como si tuviera que arrodillarse ante su presencia. 'Es la madre de mi hijo, o hija.'_

_Liz sonrió ante el gesto y besó a Dean apasionadamente. Los dos se separaron sonriendo. Sabían que les esperaba un camino muy duro pero podían hacerlo. Estaban juntos._

_Dean caminó hasta el departamento que había sido su hogar todos esos meses. Trató de formular un plan. ¿Cómo decirle a su padre lo ocurrido? 'Quizá pueda convencer a papá de quedarnos aquí. Después de todo, va a ser abuelo... Pero en la mañana me dijo que nos íbamos a mudar otra vez. Quizá yo pueda quedarme pero, ¿y Sammy? Estoy seguro que Sam se quedaría conmigo pero papá no lo va a dejar. Pero ahora yo voy a ser padre y mi responsabilidad está con Liz y nuestro bebé pero... no puedo dejar a Sam, él ha sido mi responsabilidad toda la vida y no voy a abandonarlo ahora.'_

_Dean hubiera querido que todos permanecieran juntos. Su padre, su hermano, su novia, su bebé. Pero su padre no lo aceptaría. Así que, aunque Dean había sido leal toda su vida, aunque había sido el perfecto hijo obediente que cumple con las órdenes sin preguntar por qué. Esta vez decidió rebelarse contra su padre. 'Ya tengo 18 años. Puedo hacerlo. Y no voy a renunciar a Sammy tampoco. Si papá quiere irse, entonces puede hacerlo, pero se irá solo. Sam y yo nos quedaremos y seremos una familia.'_

_Cuando Dean llegó al edificio se cruzó con Sam que salía como un huracán._

_"Hey Sammy, tranquilo, qué pasa"_

_"Papá quiere que empaque mis cosas porque dice que nos vamos."_

_"¿Papá está arriba?"_

_Como respuesta a su pregunta John apareció en la puerta del edificio tan molesto que su cara estaba roja._

_"¡Samuel, regresa inmediatamente, no tengo tiempo para tus niñerías!"_

_"¡Niñerías? ¡Yo no soy el que viaja a través del país obsesionado por encontrar al..."_

_"Ssshhh Sam, basta", dijo Dean susurrando. "Escuchen, estamos casi en medio de la calle, por qué no discutimos esto adentro."_

_"No hay nada que discutir. Samuel, ¡empaca tus cosas inmediatamente!"_

_El tono de John no daba lugar a dudas. Estaba enfadado como no lo había estado antes. Incluso Sam no pudo evitar estremecerse y tras una lucha interna terminó obedeciendo a su padre y regresó al departamento._

_Dean se quedó afuera con John. No parecía ser un buen momento. Si se hubiera tratado de otra cosa Dean habría renunciado a la idea de enfrentarse a su padre. Pero el sólo recuerdo de esas palabras 'Estoy embarazada', le dieron ánimos._

_"Papá, necesito hablar contigo."_

_"Vamos atrás, tengo que revisar el auto."_

_John y Dean caminaron al patio trasero del edificio donde estaban ambos autos estacionados. Era extraño pero todo en los alrededores estaba bastante tranquilo. Eso les daba suficiente privacidad para conversar._

_"Papá, ¿adónde es que piensas ir?"_

_Dean fue cuidadoso de no decir 'vamos'._

_"Al norte."_

_"¿Es algo muy importante?"_

_"Siempre es algo importante Dean. Estamos hablando de la vida de otras personas."_

_"Sí, lo sé, es sólo que... también he estado pensando en NUESTRAS vidas." Dean hizo una pausa. Esperaba que su padre preguntara algo pero John siguió revisando el motor de su camioneta sin prestar demasiada atención._

_"Papá, este es un buen pueblo. Y este ha sido un gran año."_

_"Vaya, creí que sólo Sam había estado emocionado de quedarse, pero me alegro que la hayas pasado bien tú también."_

_"Sí, bueno, precisamente por eso es que había pensado que quizá podríamos... quedarnos a vivir aquí. Usarlo como una especie de base de operaciones. Podemos seguir cazando pero..."_

_"Tonterías Dean. En nuestra línea de trabajo no es bueno quedarse en un sólo lugar."_

_"El Pastor Jim lo hace, y Caleb, y Bobby y..."_

_"Sí, sí, pero es diferente..."_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_John dejó el motor y volteó a ver a su hijo. Tenía que asegurarse que estaba hablando con el hijo correcto. El que hacía preguntas, el que decía ¿por qué?, el que siempre quería quedarse era Sam, no Dean, así que, ¿por qué ahora era diferente? Además, la paciencia de John se había acabado tras su discusión con Sam y no iba a pasar por lo mismo con su hijo mayor así que decidió poner fin a todo de una vez y con completa autoridad respondió._

_"Dean, no creo tener que explicarte una vez más lo peligrosa que es nuestra vida. No se trata de cazar lo que encontremos sino de encontrar al hijo de perra que arruinó nuestras vidas y eso no lo vamos a poder hacer desde una 'base de operaciones', así que déjate de estupideces y empaca tus cosas."_

_La voz de John había ido subiendo gradualmente hasta terminar gritándole a su hijo, sin embargo, Dean mantuvo la mirada en los ojos de su padre y no se dejó intimidar. Finalmente, agregó con voz calmada pero firme._

_"No voy a ir contigo papá. Tengo 18 años y no puedes impedirme quedar en este pueblo con Sam."_

_John no supo qué hacer. Si Dean le hubiera respondido gritando y airado lo habría golpeado. John no usaba esas medidas con sus hijos, nunca había sido necesario, pero el atrevimiento de Dean era inconcebible. Por un momento John pensó que quizá Dean estaba poseído o algo así, de otra forma, ¿cómo explicar su comportamiento? Pero entonces, había llegado esa palabrita mágica: SAM. Dean nunca dejaría a Sam, y John podía usar eso para controlarlo._

_"Dean, no sé qué demonio se te ha metido en el cuerpo pero si quieres quedarte no te lo voy a impedir, no puedo hacerlo tú mismo lo has dicho, pero no te vas a quedar con Sam. Él es MI hijo y se va conmigo..."_

_"Por favor papá, ustedes dos ni siquiera se llevan bien."_

_"¡Ese no es tu problema! Yo sabré lidiar con Sam."_

_"ÉL VA A PREFERIR QUEDARSE CONMIGO. CUALQUIERA CON DOS DEDOS DE FRENTE DEJARÍA A SAM CONMIGO ANTES DE ENTREGÁRTELO A TI Y A TU CRUZADA."_

_"ESA DECISIÓN NO ES DE SAM, NI TUYA. Y SI QUIERES HABLAR DE ASUNTOS LEGALES Y DE CUSTODIAS ENTONCES VAS A SALIR PERDIENDO PORQUE YO SOY SU PADRE Y TÚ SÓLO ERES UN MOCOSO DE 18 AÑOS QUE NI SIQUIERA TIENE UN EMPLEO NI DONDE VIVIR."_

_"¿Y TÚ TIENES UN EMPLEO?, ¿ERES UN CIUDADANO MODELO?, ¿LE OFRECES UNA VIDA ESTABLE?"_

_John no pudo evitarlo, ahora sí que ambos estaban gritando pero él era el padre y no iba a permitir que le faltaran el respeto, así que le dio un puñetazo a Dean que lo tiró al piso._

_"Recuerda quién te enseñó todo lo que sabes. Si decides quedarte olvídate de mí y de tu hermano porque yo tomaré a Sammy y desapareceré con él y tú sabes que puedo hacerlo. ¿Quieres llamar a las autoridades?, ¿acusarme de no ser un buen padre? ¡Adelante, hazlo! No podrán encontrarnos. Y tú terminarás en la cárcel porque una vez que destapes esta olla de grillos se sabrá que tampoco eres un ciudadano ejemplo. Tu nombre está tan sucio como el mío Dean. Partiremos mañana a primera hora. Es tu decisión."_

_John cerró el capote del auto con fuerza y entró al edificio dejando a Dean sentado en el piso y con sus sueños rotos a su alrededor._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Dean no sabía qué hacer. Su padre tenía razón. No podía recurrir a las autoridades (aunque en realidad nunca había pensado en hacerlo), pero tampoco quería dejar a Sam._

_Después de mucho pensar Dean decidió que lo único que podría hacer sería huir. Huir con Liz y Sam. Había aprendido del mejor y podría desaparecer tal como su padre había amenazado. Sam estaría de acuerdo, lo apoyaría, ahora sólo tenía que hablar con Liz, pero ¿qué le diría? No podía contarle lo que ellos hacían, se asustaría y Dean no quería arriesgarse a perderlos a ella y a su bebé. Así que Dean optó por contarle la verdad a medias. Le diría que su padre y él habían cometido algunos fraudes y que por eso no podían ir a la policía pero que si huían podrían empezar una nueva vida._

_Con ese plan y lleno de esperanzas Dean llegó a la casa de Liz a las 9 de la noche, tal y como habían quedado. Él sabía que sus padres no estaban así que podrían conversar adentro sin temor a ser escuchados._

_Dean tocó el timbre varias veces pero nadie salió a abrir. Preocupado de que algo malo pudiera haber sucedido Dean abrió la puerta al notar que estaba sin cerrojo._

_"¿Liz?"_

_El primer lugar donde buscó fue la sala y ahí fue donde encontró a Liz sentada junto a Steve, otro muchacho de la escuela y antiguo novio de Liz._

_"¿Dean?, ¿qué haces acá?"_

_"Quedamos en que vendría a las 9, ¿lo olvidaste?"_

_"Oh, sí, tienes razón, lo siento. Steve y yo estábamos conversando y el tiempo se fue volando."_

_Dean sintió los celos creciendo en su interior pero se controló. Lo último que necesitaba ahora eran problemas. No, seguramente esta fue sólo una visita de amigos. Liz estaba embarazada de él, ¿verdad? Y en la mañana le había dicho que lo amaba. Todo estaba bien._

_"Steve, será mejor que te vayas ahora. Dean y yo tenemos que conversar. Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_"Claro."_

_Steve se despidió de Liz con un beso en la mejilla y de Dean con un apretón de manos (que quizá Dean apretó demasiado) y se retiró. Liz se sentó e invitó con un gesto a Dean a sentarse frente a ella._

_"Así que, Steve vino a visitarte."_

_"En realidad, yo lo llamé."_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"Dean, hay algo que debo confesarte."_

_Oh, esas palabras helaron el corazón de Dean y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no demostrar lo asustado que estaba._

_"Escucho."_

_"Tú sabes que Steve y yo fuimos novios, ¿verdad? Pues, hace un mes, en la fiesta de Jackie, la fiesta a la que no fuiste porque tu hermano estaba enfermo... pues, pasó algo entre Steve y yo. No lo habíamos planeado y simplemente sucedió... y... bueno, no usamos protección así que, por la fecha y sabiendo que nosotros siempre la usamos pues... estoy segura que el bebé que espero es de Steve y no tuyo."_

_Dean sintió que su corazón se detenía. Y entonces, por un momento dejó de sentir. Sólo su cerebro funcionaba._

_"¿Por qué dijiste entonces que el bebé era mío?"_

_"Yo nunca dije que el bebé fuera tuyo Dean. Sólo dije que estaba embarazada."_

_"Pero me dejaste creer que era mío."_

_"Lo siento. Es sólo que supe que Steve iba a ir a la universidad y supuse que no querría saber nada de mí ni del bebé. Y cuando tú te mostraste tan emocionado por la noticia y dijiste que me apoyarías y que cuidarías de ambos... lo siento Dean, estaba muy asustada y no sabía qué hacer... y tú fuiste tan dulce..."_

_"Y decidiste usarme."_

_"No era mi intención. No lo había planeado. Sólo sucedió."_

_"Parece que contigo las cosas SÓLO SUCEDEN, ¿verdad?"_

_"Entiendo que estés molesto conmigo, maldición Dean, yo misma me odio pero... debo pensar en el bebé. Hablé con Steve y él dice que me ama, y yo lo amo también. Este tiempo que estuvimos separados creo que ambos tratamos de olvidarnos el uno al otro pero no hemos podido, y sus padres nos van a apoyar y podremos casarnos y criar al bebé y él seguirá estudiando... Dean, lo siento, en verdad lo siento."_

_Liz estaba llorando pero Dean no sentía nada. Su corazón no latía. Dean había muerto._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Cómo es que nunca me enteré de eso. Porque, si tú y papá tuvieron una pelea tan fuerte yo me habría dado cuenta."

"Es gracioso Sammy," dijo Dean aún ebrio, "pero mi 'acto de rebeldía' coincidió con un espíritu que poseía a las personas y las hacía hacer cosas locas. Esa misma noche cuando llegué al departamento papá estaba saliendo de su camioneta todo empolvado y cansado, se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Yo no tenía idea de qué pasaba, creí que había enloquecido. Luego me preguntó que cómo me sentía y le dije que no entendía nada. Él dijo que había ido a la biblioteca de la escuela a devolver un libro que tú habías olvidado devolver, y que al llegar el encargado había enloquecido y había querido matarlo. Papá lo había nockeado y entonces había notado que ALGO abandonaba el cuerpo del tipo. Papá entonces investigó y supo que en la biblioteca había un cuarto de detenciones que había permanecido cerrado por años y que recientemente había sido abierto. Parece que un chico había muerto en ese cuarto tras un ataque de pánico y ahora su espíritu se había liberado y estaba poseyendo personas y haciéndolas actuar agresivamente. Papá había quemado los huesos y había deducido que mi comportamiento de la mañana se había debido a la posesión de ese espíritu. Después de todo, yo había ido a la biblioteca el día anterior. Así que, lo dejé creer en eso, de otra forma, habría tenido que dar muchas explicaciones que no quería dar."

"Ese espíritu fue muy oportuno, ¿eh?"

Dean miró a Sam con ojos vidriosos. Sam sabía que no faltaba mucho para que su hermano cayera víctima de los efectos del alcohol.

"Creo que necesito una cerveza Sammy."

"¿Otra? No Dean, ya has tomado demasiado. Mejor, déjame ayudarte a levantar de este piso para que puedas descansar."

Dean estaba demasiado borracho para caminar y demasiado cansado para discutir así que se dejó conducir por su hermano a la cama y colapsó sobre ella. Sam lo cubrió con una manta y apagó las luces, entonces él mismo se acomodó en su cama sin saber qué hacer con toda la información que tenía.

_Ahora entiendo por qué Dean es como es cuando se trata de mujeres. Después de lo que le pasó con Liz debe haber decidido no volver a enamorarse nunca más. Excepto por Cassie. Aún así las cosas fueron mal. Dean decidió por primera vez ser totalmente sincero con una chica y ella lo dejó._

Sam miró hacia su hermano que dormía profundamente y supo que acababa de descubrir otra cicatriz en su alma. ¿Cuántas más tendría Dean? Conociéndolo debían ser muchas. Dean podía pretender que nada le afectaba pero Sam sabía que eso era sólo una máscara. Su hermano sufría como cualquier persona, y como se guardaba su dolor y no lo compartía con nadie entonces esas heridas nunca podían sanar apropiadamente. Esas heridas se convertían en horribles cicatrices que en algún momento volvían a sangrar. Y esa noche al encontrarse con Liz, Dean había vuelto a sangrar.

_No sé cómo ayudarte hermano. En la mañana, cuando despiertes, vas a pretender que nada de esto pasó y no vas a querer hablar al respecto. Vas a decir que no es nada, que todo está bien. Pero yo sé que no es verdad._

Sam decidió dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Lamentablemente, quizá iban a ver a Liz otra vez. Sam no podía evitar sentir un gran disgusto hacia ella por lo que le había hecho a su hermano pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por ahora así que él también se quedó dormido.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Dean estuvo evitando a su hermano toda la mañana.

Primer paso: dormir hasta tarde. Dean no se levantó sino hasta las 11 de la mañana.

Segundo paso: Tomar una ducha muy muy larga.

Tercer paso: Ir a almorzar a un lugar muy ruidoso donde sea imposible conversar.

Cuarto paso: Encontrar algo que hacer en un lugar público. Por ejemplo, lavar tu auto, y poner música a un volumen suficiente para evitar cualquier conversación.

Quinto paso: Concentrarse en el trabajo. Limpiar las armas, chequear el lugar donde iban a ir en la noche.

Sexto paso: Cenar en el mismo lugar ruidoso donde se almorzó.

Séptimo paso: Golpear a tu hermano si a pesar de todo aún encuentra tiempo para 'hablar'.

Dean había seguido todos los pasos, desde el primero hasta el sexto y había conseguido evitar a Sam. No podía creer que en un momento de 'debilidad' (y Dean odiaba tener que pensar siquiera en esa palabra) se había emborrachado tanto que había terminado confesándose a su hermano.

_Debo estar envejeciendo. Primero el episodio con papá y ahora la historia con Liz? ¿Qué me está pasando? Si sigo así voy a terminar escribiendo mis memorias y publicándolas en Internet._

Eran las 9 de la noche y los chicos se dirigían al claro Stones para montar guardia y esperar al hombre lobo que estaba asesinando personas. Dean notó que Sam se preparaba para iniciar la 'conversación' que tanto había evitado así que decidió adelantarse hablando sobre el caso.

"No creo que sea un hombre lobo. Lo único que tiene de hombre lobo es que ataca en luna llena. Pero sólo conocemos de un caso por año y nunca se encontraron los cuerpos. Si fuera un hombre lobo atacaría a más personas y dejaría un rastro bastante sangriento."

"Sí, yo tampoco creo que lo sea pero... no se me ocurre qué otra cosa puede ser."

"Supongo que ahora lo averiguaremos. Sólo por si acaso hay que tratar de llevar un poco de todo, no sabemos qué arma funcionará."

"Lo que también me ha dejado intrigado es, ¿por qué el novio de Mary es el único espíritu que se ha aparecido? o en todo caso, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué dijo que antes estaba atrapado y que ÉL lo había liberado?"

"No me preguntes a mí Sam, yo estoy tan perdido como tú."

"Quizá no sea muy buena idea enfrentarnos a esa cosa sin tener más información."

"Hemos investigado todo lo que se ha podido y la única forma de saber más es yendo hoy al claro Stones donde Gasparín asegura que nuestro monstruo del mes va a matar a su siguiente víctima."

"Sí, bueno, tienes razón. Aún así no me parece muy prudente."

"¿Desde cuándo somos prudentes Sammy?"

Sam se quedó en silencio. Tenía un mal presentimiento pero aún así seguirían adelante. Había una vida en peligro.

"Si descubrimos lo que mató al novio de Mary, ¿regresaremos a contarle?"

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que ella merece saber cómo es que murió su prometido."

"No lo sé Sam. Hemos matado a muchas criaturas y nunca buscamos a las familias para darles explicaciones. Confórmate con evitar que otros sufran la misma desgracia en el futuro."

"¿Es eso o es que no quieres encontrarte con Liz?"

Dean suspiró. _Quizá sea hora del paso siete. Nockear a Sam para que no haga más preguntas._ Pero Dean descartó la idea ya que estaban en plena cacería e iba a necesitar que Sam estuviera consciente para cuidar sus espaldas.

"Sam. Anoche me emborraché y no sé por qué lo hice, ¿de acuerdo? No volverá a suceder. Estamos en medio de un trabajo y fue muy tonto... en fin, cuando uno está borracho dice cosas estúpidas y..."

"Y dice la verdad."

"Olvida esa historia Sam."

"Dean..."

"No quiero hablar del pasado. No tiene sentido. Así que concéntrate en la cacería, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sam sabía que era imposible hacer hablar a su hermano. A menos que lo emborrachara otra vez, por supuesto.

"De acuerdo. Sólo quería decir gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Pues, si las cosas hubieran salido como las planeabas, habríamos sido una familia. Así que, gracias por intentarlo y por incluirme en ella."

"Tú siempre has sido mi familia." Dean se limpió la garganta y continuó un poco incómodo. "Pero ya ves, habría sido un gran error. Después de todo, papá siempre cuidó de nosotros y habría sido muy ingrato abandonarlo."

"Dean, no tienes que seguir a papá siempre. Tú tienes derecho a formar tu propia vida."

"Esta es mi vida, Sam."

Dean miró a Sam demostrando que la conversación se había terminado y que era mejor no tentar al destino tratando de continuarla.

"Ya llegamos. Hora de la función."

Dean detuvo el auto y los hermanos se prepararon para lo desconocido.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"No va a venir."

"No seas impaciente Dean."

"Hay luna llena, estamos en el claro Stones y ya van a ser las 2 de la mañana."

"Quizá se retrasó."

"Estas criaturas nunca se retrasan Sam, son bastante exactos en todo lo que hacen. No son seres humanos que pueden cambiar de planes si lo desean."

"No todas las criaturas son así. Quizá estemos tratando con una que tenga voluntad propia y que no actúe por instinto."

"Como sea. Ya se me adormecieron las piernas."

"¿Me parece o te estás quejando como una niña?"

"Cállate Sammy, la única niña eres tú."

"Ssshhh. Escucha. Hay movimiento."

Efectivamente, los arbustos se movían a sólo unos metros de donde se habían ocultado los chicos y al poco rato vieron aparecer a Mary y Liz, ambas con los ojos vendados, amordazadas y las manos atadas en la espalda. Alguien las iba empujando y terminó llevándolas hasta el centro del claro.

"Bueno Sam, tal como pensábamos, eso no parece un hombre lobo."

"No es un wendigo."

"Ni el abominable hombre de las nieves. ¿Qué es?"

"No lo sé. Parece un hombre disfrazado."

En verdad parecía un hombre con una gran túnica negra y una máscara en el rostro. Tenía una pistola en una mano y un cuchillo en la otra. Empujó a las chicas y las dejó arrodilladas en el centro.

"Se creían muy listas ¿verdad? Pero nadie puede vencerme. Soy inmortal."

Las chicas estaban llorando. No podían gritar ni pedir ayuda. No podían ver donde estaban pero tenían una buena idea del lugar. Estaban en el claro Stones, aunque pudieran gritar nadie las escucharía. A menos que los periodistas hubieran acudido al claro como dijeron, en ese caso, quizá podrían salvarse.

"Dean, ¿qué haces?"

"Voy a dispararle."

"¿Estás loco? Aún no sabemos lo que es."

"Tiene una pistola Sam, en cualquier momento puede matarlas."

Sam escuchó la desesperación en la voz de su hermano. No se trataba sólo de salvar a un par de chicas. Se trataba de Liz. _¿Será que aún siente algo por ella?_

"Dean, espera, desde este ángulo no vas a poder acertar."

Dean volteó para responder a su hermano y se encontró con un arma apuntando directamente a ellos y quien la sostenía era la criatura que menos hubieran imaginado encontrar.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Ya está, terminé el capítulo, jeje, me divertí escribiéndolo, creo que me gustan los recuerdos. En fin, en el próximo capítulo vamos a tener un poco de acción, aunque me temo que me voy a demorar un poquito actualizando porque esta semana voy a estar super ocupada. Así, que, bueno, espero poder actualizar la próxima semana, quizá para el viernes de la siguiente semana.**_

_**Espero sus reviews, es muy lindo oír de ustedes (o mejor dicho, leer de ustedes) :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bueno, después de recibir tan lindos reviews (y gracias a que tengo algo de tiempo libre hoy) me animé a escribir el siguiente capítulo. Hoy se celebra el día del padre en Perú, no sé si donde ustedes viven también se celebra el día del padre el tercer domingo de junio, pero de todas formas, saludos a sus papás :)**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean volteó para responder a su hermano y se encontró con un arma apuntando directamente a ellos y quien la sostenía era la criatura que menos hubieran imaginado encontrar.

"Sam," dijo Dean sin atreverse a mover demasiado. No quería asustar al portador del arma que ya se veía bastante nervioso. "Creo que deberías voltear"

Sam notó el tono de su hermano y volteó lentamente. Una escopeta apuntaba hacia el rostro de Dean y manos temblorosas la sostenían. Era un muchacho, sólo un muchacho no mayor de 15 años.

"Hey. Debes tener cuidado con esa arma. No querrás hacer algo de lo que después te arrepientas." Dijo Sam tratando de levantarse lentamente.

"¡No se muevan o disparo!" El muchacho se veía muy asustado y aunque eso podía ser una ventaja para los chicos, mientras su dedo estuviera en el gatillo constituía un peligro mayor.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tranquilo. No vamos a hacerte daño."

"Por supuesto que no van a hacerme daño. ¡Yo soy el que tiene el arma, imbéciles!"

"Tiene actitud el muchacho, debo reconocerlo." Dijo Dean tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

"¡Suelta el arma!" Ordenó el muchacho a Dean. Éste dudó por un momento pero una seña de cabeza de Sam le indicó que sería mejor obedecer, por ahora.

"Está bien. La estoy bajando." Dijo Dean mientras ponía el arma en el suelo frente a él.

"Acércala a mí." Indicó el muchacho. Dean hizo como le había dicho.

"¡Hey, papá, tengo un par por acá!"

Sam y Dean se miraron extrañados. ¿Papá? De acuerdo, por lo pronto sabían que no estaban tratando con criaturas sino con seres humanos, pero, quizá estaban poseídos ¿verdad?

Fue entonces cuando el hombre de la túnica y la máscara se alejó de las chicas que aún estaban en el suelo y se acercó al punto donde Sam y Dean habían estado observando. Sam pudo ver que la máscara era negra y tenía algunas figuras grabadas en ella. Sin embargo no pudo reconocer los símbolos.

"Así que tenemos un par de curiosos. ¿Es que acaso esas perras son sus novias?" Dean y Sam no respondieron. Sam quería analizar primero contra qué se enfrentaban y Dean estaba más concentrado en asegurarse que las chicas estuvieran bien. "Buen trabajo, hijo. Creo que a pesar de todo, vamos a poder realizar el sacrificio." Y tras decirlo el hombre golpeó con la culata de la pistola en la cabeza a Dean, dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡Dean!" gritó Sam.

"Ni un movimiento en falso muchacho, o tu amiguito estará muerto." Dijo el hombre mientras apuntaba al cuerpo caído de su hermano.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿qué es lo que quieren?"

"Quién soy, es algo que tú, un simple mortal no tiene el privilegio de saber. Ahora, antes que perdamos tan preciosa y perfecta luna, tu amigo va a recibir el honor de convertirse en EL SACRIFICIO de este año."

"Si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello a mi hermano, juro que te mataré lentamente."

"Hermano ¿eh? Eso hace todo esto más interesante. Verás, yo ya había elegido el sacrificio perfecto, pero ese par de perras lo hicieron huir antes que pudiera tomarlo. Pero ahora, veo que mis hermanos los dioses me han provisto de un sacrificio aún mejor. Hermanos."

_Dioses. ¿Estaremos lidiando con un dios pagano o el sacerdote de algún culto?_

"Hijo, lleva a éste al centro, yo me encargo de éste otro." El muchacho bajó la escopeta y la puso a un lado, tomó a Dean de los brazos y lo arrastró hasta el centro del claro, donde estaban las chicas. Mientras tanto, el enmascarado ordenó a Sam caminar hasta el centro, siempre apuntando a su cabeza. Una vez que estuvieron todos juntos, el enmascarado ordenó al muchacho atar las manos de Sam a su espalda.

"¿No creerás que voy a permitir que nos sacrifiques como a unos corderos?" Dijo Sam tratando de atraer la atención hacia sí, ahora que había visto que su hermano empezaba a despertar.

"Planeo dispararte en ambas piernas primero, muchacho."

Liz había logrado bajarse la venda de los ojos y vio con horror cómo uno de sus salvadores estaba en el suelo inconsciente mientras el otro estaba siendo atado. Entonces, en ese momento, Dean se levantó y puso su brazo alrededor del cuello del muchacho que acababa de terminar de atar a Sam. El enmascarado apuntó su arma hacia Dean pero no podía disparar sin herir al muchacho.

"¡Suéltalo!"

"¡No! ¡Baja el arma!" Respondió Dean.

Mary seguía en el piso con las manos atadas y los ojos vendados, pero podía escuchar la desesperación en la respiración de su amiga. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Sam trató de rodar y colocarse delante de las chicas para "cubrirlas" en caso de que el enmascarado quisiera disparar en su dirección. Liz, por otro lado, vio a alguien saliendo del bosque detrás de Dean con un arma y listo para disparar. Liz no podía gritar, aún estaba amordazada, así que hizo lo único que podía. Corrió y se colocó detrás de Dean, justo a tiempo para recibir el disparo en su lugar.

Dean había visto a Liz correr con el rabillo del ojo y volteó sólo para verla caer herida. Aún así, no soltó al muchacho.

"¡Liz! ¡Liz!" _Contesta, por favor, contesta._

"Buen disparo, hijo." Dijo el enmascarado.

_Maldición, ¿cuántos hijos tiene este demente?_ Pensó Sam mientras se trataba de acercar a Liz, pero el recién llegado se le adelantó.

"No te muevas o serás el siguiente."

Dean se había colocado de perfil al enmascarado y el recién llegado. Miraba a un lado y a otro. Miraba hacia Liz tratando de ver alguna señal de vida. Escuchaba el llanto de Mary y la respiración entrecortada del muchacho.

"Deja ir al chico o tu hermanito será el siguiente." El enmascarado se acercó a Sam apuntando a su cabeza.

Dean no podía concentrarse. Había mucha sangre junto a Liz. _No puede ser. Esto no puede estar pasando._ Dean estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar el peligro, y por mucho que le costara, hasta podía ver a Sam en peligro. Pero un par de chicas inocentes que no tenían nada que ver en el mundo sobrenatural. Eso era demasiado. Sobre todo, si una de ellas, había sido… _Sólo una novia de la escuela. Sólo eso. Una novia más._

Por supuesto que ni siquiera él mismo creía esas palabras.

"¿Vas a tomar una decisión o debo empezar a disparar?"

El enmascarado lo devolvió a la realidad. Dean miró a Sam buscando apoyo pero éste le indicó que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo así que dejó ir al chico y levantó las manos.

"Sabia decisión. Peter, toma a la chica viva y llévala a la camioneta." Dijo el enmascarado al muchacho. "Karl. Toma al grandote y llévalo a la camioneta. Yo me encargo de éste."

Peter y Karl hicieron como se les había dicho mientras Dean se quedaba solo con el enmascarado. Sam le lanzó una última mirada a Dean pero éste estaba mirando a Liz, parecía que aún no procesaba lo que había pasado.

Dean se acercó lentamente a Liz y levantó su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban sin vida. La bala la había alcanzado muy cerca al corazón. Había mucha sangre. Estaba muerta.

_Liz. Liz, ¿por qué lo hiciste?_

Dean no podía comprenderlo. Ella había muerto salvándolo. ¿Por qué haría algo así? Ni siquiera lo amaba ¿verdad? Hacía años le había roto el corazón, ¿verdad? Así que, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Levántate."

Dean escuchó que el enmascarado le hablaba pero no entendía lo que decía. Sintió que lo tomaba del brazo y lo hacía levantarse. Luego lo fue llevando lejos de ella. Dean no quería separarse pero se dejó llevar. No podía evitarlo. Era como estar caminando sobre arenas movedizas. Sentía que se hundía. Cada paso le costaba. _¿Por qué, Liz? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"¿Dean?"

Dean abrió los ojos lentamente. Tenía frío, parecía estar echado sobre el piso mojado. ¿Dónde estaba? _Debo haber tomado demasiado anoche. Claro, me emborraché. Pero eso fue… No. Eso ya pasó._

"Hey, hermano. ¿Estás conmigo? Mírame."

"¿Sam?"

"Sí." Dijo Sam sonriendo aliviado. Dean había estado inconsciente todo el camino y recién despertaba. "Tienes una fuerte contusión, Dean. Tómalo con calma"

"¿Qué pasó, Sam?" Dean se colocó en una posición sentada con la ayuda de su hermano.

"¿No lo recuerdas?" Sam no quería tener que recordarle que Liz estaba muerta. No quería lastimarlo más. Pero Mary le ahorró el mal trago.

"Tengo miedo. Nos van a matar ¿verdad? Como mataron a mi novio. Como mataron a Liz." Dijo Mary entre lágrimas.

Fue entonces que Dean recordó todo. Liz estaba muerta. Le había salvado la vida y había muerto en su lugar. Pero ahora no era el momento de llorar y lamentarse. Ahora era el momento de vengarla.

"¿Has descubierto quiénes son los bastardos que lo hicieron?"

Sam pudo ver fuego saliendo de los ojos de su hermano y por un momento sintió lástima por sus captores. Dean no los dejaría morir fácilmente.

"No estoy seguro, pero creo que estamos tratando con Quemos."

"¿Quemos? ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Mary tranquilizándose.

"Bueno, quizá esto te parezca extraño, pero, después de haber visto el espíritu de tu prometido puede ser que nos creas. Quemos es un dios moabita."

"¿Moabita? ¿Dónde he escuchado antes ese nombre? ¿No está en la Biblia?" Siguió Mary.

"Sí. Verás, los moabitas son mencionados en la Biblia muchas veces. Pero en este caso, lo que nos importa es que su dios principal era Quemos."

"¿Y dices que nos enfrentamos a él?"

"No sería la primera vez que encontramos a uno." Dijo Dean. "Sin embargo, lo que ellos llamaban 'dioses' no eran sino seres sobrenaturales con algunos poderes que podían beneficiar al pueblo que los honrara."

"En el caso de Quemos, era un dios que exigía sacrificios humanos. Es lo único que recuerdo, lamentablemente no tengo aquí mi computadora para buscar más información."

Recién entonces Dean empezó a examinar sus alrededores. Parecían estar en una cabaña. La madera del piso estaba húmeda y sólo había una mesa frente a ellos, por lo demás, el lugar se veía bastante abandonado.

"¿Por qué crees que se trata de Quemos, Sam?"

"Bueno, quizá sea porque así es como Peter lo llamó. Dijo: Mi padre, Quemos."

"Así que estamos tratando con un maldito dios pagano y sus seguidores."

"Eso creo."

"¿Por qué no nos han matado aún?" Dean odiaba tener que hacer esa pregunta pero le parecía extraño que siguieran vivos.

"No estoy seguro, pero creo que tiene que ver con la muerte de Liz."

Dean miró a Sam pidiendo una explicación. La pregunta se realizó silenciosamente ya que Dean no se atrevía a hablar. Su garganta podía traicionarlo.

"Escuché que Quemos estaba enfadado con Karl por haber 'derramado sangre de una mujer' en el lugar del sacrificio. Parece que ahora tienen que hacer una ceremonia de purificación o algo así para habilitar el lugar y poder recién sacrificarnos."

A Dean le hirvió la sangre al pensar que el cadáver de Liz había sido abandonado en ese claro del bosque, y por lo que escuchaba, estos tipos no se darían el trabajo de darle un entierro apropiado.

"Esos hijos de perra. ¡Juro que los voy a matar uno a uno!" gritó Dean tratando de levantarse pero en cuanto lo intentó la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y tuvo que quedarse sentado.

"Hey, hey, tranquilo. Ya te dije que tienes una fuerte contusión. Además, no vas a poder ir a ningún lado. Ya examiné el lugar y no hay forma de salir."

"Sólo quiero deshacerme de esos malditos, Sam."

Mary vio el dolor en los ojos de Dean y se acercó a él tratando de buscar un hombro con quien llorar. Ella estaba destrozada por la muerte de su amiga y por lo que Liz le había contado, Dean también debía sentirlo mucho. Dean miró extrañado a Mary cuando ésta lo abrazó y le dijo: "Ella te amaba tanto, Dean. Aún después de todos estos años, al verte, volvió a sentir algo especial por ti."

Mientras Dean trataba de encontrarle sentido a las palabras de Mary, a Sam le molestó escucharlas.

"No quiero ser grosero Mary, pero el comportamiento de Liz en el pasado dice todo lo contrario." Dijo Sam.

Mary se separó de Dean y miró a ambos muchachos con ojos llorosos.

"Es cierto. Ella nunca te lo dijo, ¿verdad?"

"Decirme qué" Preguntó Dean.

"Liz me contó su historia juntos. Me contó lo que hizo pero no quería que tú lo supieras. Aunque Anne y yo estábamos tratando de convencerla de confesarte la verdad."

"¿De qué verdad estás hablando?" El corazón de Dean empezó a latir con fuerza. Algo en su interior le decía que había más en su historia con Liz de lo que él conocía, y ahora quería conocer los detalles. "Por favor Mary, cuéntame."

Mary dudó por un segundo, pero ya que había empezado a hablar no era momento de detenerse. Dean conocería la historia que Liz había decidido llevarse a la tumba.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Dean había dicho que todo saldría bien. Que estaban juntos en eso y él no los abandonaría. Liz caminaba sonriendo hacia su casa. Dean hablaría con su padre y él los apoyaría. Liz había ido un par de veces al departamento donde vivían los Winchester y todos siempre habían sido muy amables con ella así que, aún si sus padres no la apoyaban, John lo haría._

_Entonces, en vez de dirigirse a su casa Liz decidió buscar a Dean. 'Lo mejor será enfrentar a su padre juntos' se había dicho a sí misma y con ese pensamiento fue hacia el edificio de Dean._

_Cuando se acercaba vio a John y Dean caminando hacia el patio trasero. John se veía molesto. 'Dean debe haberle dicho lo del bebé.' Liz dio la vuelta y se escondió tras unos autos para escuchar la conversación. Su plan había sido estar al lado de Dean en todo momento, pero una mirada a John y repentinamente se sintió tan cobarde que prefirió quedarse a cubierto._

_"Papá, ¿adónde es que piensas ir?"_

_"Al norte."_

_"¿Es algo muy importante?"_

_"Siempre es algo importante Dean. Estamos hablando de la vida de otras personas."_

_"Sí, lo sé, es sólo que... también he estado pensando en NUESTRAS vidas… Papá, este es un buen pueblo. Y este ha sido un gran año."_

_"Vaya, creí que sólo Sam había estado emocionado de quedarse, pero me alegro que la hayas pasado bien tú también."_

_"Sí, bueno, precisamente por eso es que había pensado que quizá podríamos... quedarnos a vivir aquí. Usarlo como una especie de base de operaciones. Podemos seguir cazando pero..."_

_"Tonterías Dean. En nuestra línea de trabajo no es bueno quedarse en un sólo lugar."_

_"El Pastor Jim lo hace, y Caleb, y Bobby y..."_

_"Sí, sí, pero es diferente..."_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"Dean, no creo tener que explicarte una vez más lo peligrosa que es nuestra vida. No se trata de cazar lo que encontremos sino de encontrar al hijo de perra que arruinó nuestras vidas y eso no lo vamos a poder hacer desde una 'base de operaciones', así que déjate de estupideces y empaca tus cosas."_

_Liz se estremeció al escuchar a John gritándole a Dean. Parecía que John no iba a apoyarlos, parecía que quería que se mudaran._

_"No voy a ir contigo papá. Tengo 18 años y no puedes impedirme quedar en este pueblo con Sam."_

_Liz se sintió muy orgullosa de Dean en ese momento y pensó 'Bien dicho, Dean. No los necesitamos. Tú y yo podemos salir adelante solos. E incluso podemos cuidar de Sam. Él nos ayudará con el bebé.' _

_"Dean, no sé qué demonio se te ha metido en el cuerpo pero si quieres quedarte no te lo voy a impedir, no puedo hacerlo, tú mismo lo has dicho, pero no te vas a quedar con Sam. Él es MI hijo y se va conmigo..."_

_"Por favor papá, ustedes dos ni siquiera se llevan bien."_

_"¡Ese no es tu problema! Yo sabré lidiar con Sam."_

_"ÉL VA A PREFERIR QUEDARSE CONMIGO. CUALQUIERA CON DOS DEDOS DE FRENTE DEJARÍA A SAM CONMIGO ANTES DE ENTREGÁRTELO A TI Y A TU CRUZADA."_

_"ESA DECISIÓN NO ES DE SAM, NI TUYA. Y SI QUIERES HABLAR DE ASUNTOS LEGALES Y DE CUSTODIAS ENTONCES VAS A SALIR PERDIENDO PORQUE YO SOY SU PADRE Y TÚ SÓLO ERES UN MOCOSO DE 18 AÑOS QUE NI SIQUIERA TIENE UN EMPLEO NI DONDE VIVIR."_

_"¿Y TÚ TIENES UN EMPLEO?, ¿ERES UN CIUDADANO MODELO?, ¿LE OFRECES UNA VIDA ESTABLE?"_

_Entonces Liz vio a John darle un puñetazo a Dean que lo tiró al piso. Tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar. Lo que menos quería era provocar una pelea entre Dean y su padre pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde._

_"Recuerda quién te enseñó todo lo que sabes. Si decides quedarte olvídate de mí y de tu hermano porque yo tomaré a Sammy y desapareceré con él y tú sabes que puedo hacerlo. ¿Quieres llamar a las autoridades?, ¿acusarme de no ser un buen padre? ¡Adelante, hazlo! No podrán encontrarnos. Y tú terminarás en la cárcel porque una vez que destapes esta olla de grillos se sabrá que tampoco eres un ciudadano ejemplo. Tu nombre está tan sucio como el mío Dean. Partiremos mañana a primera hora. Es tu decisión."_

_Liz vio a John cerrar el capote del auto con fuerza y entrar al edificio mientras Dean se quedaba en el piso sin moverse. Su primera idea fue correr hacia él, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Que ella nunca lo dejaría. Pero entonces, las últimas palabras de John resonaron en sus oídos: 'Tu nombre está tan sucio como el mío, Dean' ¿A qué se había referido John con eso?_

_En la escuela, cuando Dean recién llegó, corrían rumores de que su padre era un fugitivo de la justicia. Alguien había oído que los Winchester habían pasado por escuelas en todo el país. Pero esos rumores se habían ido acallando conforme pasaba el tiempo y los chicos parecían normales. Ahora Liz se preguntaba si habría habido algo de cierto en eso._

_Dean estaba llorando. Liz lo vio apoyarse en la llanta de la camioneta de su padre y taparse los ojos con las manos. Nunca había visto a Dean llorar, y ahora se le veía tan desesperanzado que Liz sintió que su corazón lloraba con él._

'_Es por Sam. Dean ama a Sam más que a su propia vida y ahora su padre amenaza con separarlos para siempre.' Liz nunca le habría pedido a Dean que eligiera entre ella y Sam; sin embargo, ahora parecía que es lo que Dean tendría que hacer. Si se quedaba con ella perdería a Sam para siempre. Entonces, Liz se fue alejando silenciosamente para no ser descubierta. Tenía mucho en qué pensar._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Liz decidió evitarte el tener que elegir y eligió por ti. Había escuchado que tu padre decía que partirían al día siguiente así que llamó a Steve y le contó lo ocurrido. Él nunca había dejado de estar enamorado de Liz, así que aceptó dejar que ella lo convirtiera en el padre de su hijo mientras tú estuvieras en el pueblo, total, era sólo por una noche. Liz inventó toda esa historia de haberse acostado con Steve y tal como lo predijo, tú te fuiste del pueblo a la mañana siguiente."

"No debió hacerlo. Yo no iba a abandonarla."

"Pero entonces tendrías que dejar a tu familia."

"Ella… es que…" Dean no tenía palabras. Escuchar que Liz había decidido renunciar a él para que fuera feliz, era demasiado.

"Liz planeaba criar a su hijo sola. Y quizá, con el tiempo, cuando Sam fuera suficientemente mayor, contactarte."

Sam se sentía muy mal con toda la situación. Sentía como si todo hubiera sido culpa suya. Si no hubiera sido por él, Dean habría podido tener su familia soñada con Liz. Pero entonces… ¿qué había pasado con el bebé? Sam esperaba que Dean preguntara pero éste parecía haberse quedado mudo, así que él preguntó.

"Mary. ¿Te dijo Liz que pasó con el bebé?"

Mary se quedó callada unos minutos. No sabía cómo decir eso. Dean ya se veía bastante afectado.

"Mary, ¿qué pasó con el bebé?" Volvió a preguntar Sam suavizando aún más el tono de su voz para darle ánimos a Mary de responder.

"Bueno… a Liz le costó mucho contarnos esta historia. Ella se sentía muy culpable. No sé si te diste cuenta pero ella no podía mirarte a los ojos, Dean. Lo cierto es que Liz había pensado en cuidar sola del bebé, pero cuando te fuiste y sus padres regresaron las cosas se pusieron muy difíciles. Su padre perdió su empleo y su madre enfermó. Ella les dio la noticia y sus padres no la apoyaron, tal y como ella lo había imaginado. Todos sus amigos estaban yendo a la universidad y a ella le ofrecieron una beca, pero ¿cómo podría mantenerse en la universidad con buenas calificaciones si tendría que tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo para mantener al bebé? Sin contar con todos los problemas del parto y el desgaste físico y…" Mary había podido sentir la desesperación que Liz había sentido en esos momentos. Estaba sola en el mundo y el futuro se veía oscuro. "Así que… Un par de semanas después de que te fuiste. Después de que sus padres le lavaran el cerebro y le hicieran ver todos los problemas que un bebé traería a su vida. Después de decirle que si tenía a ese bebé podía olvidarse de ellos porque no la apoyarían. Liz… Liz decidió abortar."

Eso era todo. Era demasiado. Dean sintió que el mundo caía sobre él. Después de escuchar lo que había pasado por un momento un rayito de luz había llegado a su corazón. El hijo de Liz sí era suyo. Sólo tenía que encontrarlo. Pero ahora… Ahora Mary le decía que ese bebé nunca había llegado a nacer. Ahora Mary le decía que le habían arrebatado a su hijo antes de poder conocerlo.

Dean empezó a respirar con dificultad tratando de contener las lágrimas. Ocultó el rostro entre las manos y sintió el brazo de su hermano alrededor de sus hombros, dándole apoyo, reconfortándolo.

Sam se arrepintió de haber querido conocer la historia de las heridas en el corazón de su hermano. Ya no estaba seguro de querer saber la historia de la cicatriz que había en su espalda. No si eso significaba traer más sufrimiento sobre Dean. Durante todos esos años, Sam había visto a Dean tragarse su dolor y siempre se había quejado de eso. Pero ahora, al ver los efectos de las heridas en su alma no sabía si sería capaz de recoger los pedazos de su hermano y ayudarlo a reconstruirse.

_Todo esto es mi culpa, Dean. Quisiera poder decírtelo, pero entonces, volverías a ponerte la máscara de la indiferencia para decirme que 'no es nada', que 'todo está bien'. Pero ahora no sé cómo ayudarte. No sé qué decir. Tú sabrías qué decir. Siempre has sabido qué hacer. Sin ti nunca habría sobrevivido tras la muerte de Jessica. Aún duele, pero es soportable. Esta es mi oportunidad de retribuir el favor y no sé qué diablos decir._

Sam sintió que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. No podía soportar ver sufrir a su hermano. Por un momento sintió odio hacia Liz, pero entonces, recordó que lo que ella había hecho había sido sólo para mantenerlos juntos, así que, al final, el único culpable de todo era él. Si sentía odio por alguien debía ser hacia él mismo.

"Supongo que nunca entenderé a Liz." Dijo Dean mientras levantaba la cabeza y borraba las señales de las pocas lágrimas que habían podido escapar. Dean sentía una mezcla de amor y rabia. Liz se había sacrificado por él en ambas oportunidades. Primero, para no alejarlo de su familia, y hacía unos momentos había dado su vida para salvarlo. Pero por otro lado, Dean sentía que le habían quitado el derecho de ser padre. Si Liz no hubiera rechazado su apoyo entonces nunca se habría visto en la situación desesperada que la llevó a tomar la decisión que tomó.

Dean apretó la mandíbula y se mordió los labios hasta hacerse sangre. Ese no era el momento para discutir las acciones de Liz. Ya después lidiaría con eso. Por ahora, lo que debía hacer era concentrar toda esa rabia y cólera hacia el enemigo.

"Sam. Ayúdame a levantarme. Quiero estar listo para cuando regresen esos desgraciados."

Sam vio la expresión en el rostro de su hermano y supo que nada lo detendría. Había una sentencia de muerte sobre Quemos y Dean iba a ejecutarla.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Ya está. Capítulo listo. Por si acaso. Esto no es nada pro ni contra aborto. Prefiero no meterme en eso desde un fanfic. Si estuviéramos en un foro sobre ese tema daría mi opinión pero en este caso simplemente estoy contando una historia. Pero en cuanto a Dean. Pues, entiendan que al pobre le han caído muchas noticias juntas y le es difícil asimilar tanta información.**_

_**Sé que les dije que iba a haber algo de golpes en este capítulo pero, ups, me equivoqué, será en el próximo, cuando Sam y Dean se enfrenten a los malos.**_

_**A ver si me dejan un review. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bueno, los chicos están de regreso. Gracias por leer la historia y a los que se dieron el tiempo de dejar un review, muchas muchas gracias. Por cierto, por fin aprendí lo que significa T.T, je je, gracias Esther.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Sam. Ayúdame a levantarme. Quiero estar listo para cuando regresen esos desgraciados."

Sam vio la expresión en el rostro de su hermano y supo que nada lo detendría. Había una sentencia de muerte sobre Quemos y Dean iba a ejecutarla.

Como un guerrero acostumbrado al combate, Dean empezó por evaluar su situación. ¿Armas? Ninguna. Incluso la navaja que llevaba escondida en la bota había desaparecido. _Malditos. Por lo menos hubieran dejado algo con qué matarlos._ ¿Campo de batalla? Parecía una vieja cabaña de una sola habitación. Una mesa podrida era todo el mobiliario. La única puerta estaba frente a ellos. Aunque Sam ya le había dicho que no había forma de salir, Dean pensó que no perdía nada en intentarlo, así que se acercó a la puerta y trató de abrirla a patadas, sin éxito.

Había dos ventanas que también habían sido cerradas por completo con grandes trozos de madera. El lugar se veía bastante sólido, excepto por el piso que estaba húmedo y parecía que en cualquier momento caería a pedazos.

"Parece que en verdad estamos encerrados." Dijo Dean finalmente. "¿Tienen algo que podamos usar? ¿Un encendedor, quizás?"

"No pensarás prender fuego a la puerta, ¿verdad?"

"Quizá sea nuestra única opción, Sam."

"Yo tengo una lima de uñas." Mary sacó la lima de diez centímetros de largo de su bolsillo trasero.

"¿Una lima de uñas? ¿Por qué tienes una lima de uñas?" Preguntó Sam extrañado.

"Nunca se sabe cuándo la vas a necesitar." Contestó Mary con naturalidad.

Dean tomó la lima y probó su resistencia. Quedó satisfecho y a falta de algo mejor, la tomó.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?" Preguntó Mary acercándose a Sam para sentirse protegida.

Dean los miró por un momento en silencio y entonces, decidido, les informó lo que había pensado.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Karl abrió la puerta del viejo cuarto donde tenían a los prisioneros. Era una construcción de madera de una sola habitación que había sido levantada a unos metros de la verdadera cabaña. Los antiguos dueños la habían hecho para almacenar cosas y cuando ellos habían tomado posesión de la propiedad, habían vaciado todo y la habían destinado a servir de 'celda'. Las ventanas habían sido selladas y la puerta había sido reemplazada por una nueva de madera reforzada. Había tres barras de metal que aseguraban que aquella puerta no se pudiera abrir desde el interior.

A pesar de estar acostumbrado a algunos 'sacrificios' que se resistían más de lo normal, Karl abrió la puerta con precaución llevando un revólver en la mano. Lo que vio fue más o menos lo mismo que había dejado unas horas antes. Mary estaba sentada en el piso llorando con Sam sentado a su costado tratando de consolarla. Dean seguía en el piso pero ahora su cabeza descansaba en las piernas de Sam quien tenía una mano sobre la frente de su hermano. Parecía que lo habían golpeado más fuerte de lo esperado pues aún no había recuperado la consciencia.

Karl se sintió confiado y le alegró no tener que lidiar con dos molestos 'sacrificios' sino con uno solo. Dirigiéndose a Mary le ordenó caminar hasta el rincón más oscuro de la habitación y voltearse. "No te atrevas a moverte o disparo." Mary hizo como se le ordenó.

"¡Peter!" Llamó. "Encárgate del desmayado mientras yo me llevo al otro."

Karl apuntó con su arma hacia Sam.

"Levántate."

Sam lo miró desafiante, pero al ver que no tenía posibilidades de ganar, se levantó lentamente colocando la cabeza de su hermano en el piso con suavidad.

Karl lo guió fuera de la cabaña siempre apuntando con el arma a su cabeza.

"No intentes nada estúpido o tu cerebro será lo primero en explotar."

Tan pronto Karl y Sam hubieron salido, Peter entró a la habitación y suspiró al observar que tendría que arrastrar a Dean hasta la camioneta. Guardando su propia arma en su pantalón, tomó a Dean por un brazo para realizar su tarea, cuando éste se levantó de un salto y con un solo golpe lo dejó inconsciente. Peter cayó de cara y Dean le quitó el arma que llevaba.

"Ya puedes voltear Mary. Suerte que me tocó el muchacho. El otro no habría sido tan fácil de nockear."

Dean tomó a Mary por el brazo y ambos se asomaron por la puerta sigilosamente. A unos metros estaba Karl caminando tras Sam. Dean le indicó a Mary que se quedara quieta mientras él se acercaba lo más silenciosamente posible.

"Apúrate, Peter. No querrás enfadar a…" Karl volteó mientras hablaba justo cuando Dean le daba alcance y con un fuerte golpe en la quijada lo hizo tambalear.

Karl trató de dirigir su arma hacia Dean, pero Sam fue más rápido y lo tomó del brazo torciéndoselo para obligarlo a soltar la pistola.

Los hermanos se miraron celebrando la victoria, cuando se abrió la puerta de la verdadera cabaña y cinco hombres salieron conversando animadamente. Al ver a su compañero a manos de los supuestos sacrificios, los cinco empezaron a rodearlo.

"Ya me extrañaba que fuera tan fácil." Dijo Sam resignado.

Aprovechando el momento de distracción, Karl aprovechó para darle un golpe bajo a Dean que lo dejó doblado de dolor. Sam aflojó el brazo de Karl para ayudar a su hermano y éste pudo soltarse, corriendo hacia sus cinco compañeros.

"Maldito." Gruñó Dean que aún no se había recuperado del golpe.

Los hermanos se pusieron espalda con espalda al centro del círculo formado por Karl y sus amigos. Dean tenía un hombre rubio frente a él, Karl a su izquierda y un hombre bajo pero fornido a su derecha. Sam, por su lado, tenía a un pelirrojo frente a él, un mastodonte a la derecha y un latino a su izquierda. Dean tenía un arma, pero los hombres aún no habían sacado las suyas, así que decidió no hacer ningún movimiento arriesgado, por el momento.

"Como en los viejos tiempos, Sammy. Nosotros dos contra seis matones, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Hablas de los tipos que querían matarte porque les habías quitado todo su dinero jugando póker?"

Dean iba a responder pero fue acallado por la voz de Quemos, que salía de la cabaña aún cubierto con la máscara y la túnica negra.

"Mis hijos no son los matones ebrios con los que usualmente se enfrentan. ¿Ustedes creen que pueden vencerlos? Inténtenlo. Será divertido."

"¿Habías oído de algo llamado: 'Planificación familiar'?" Dijo Dean en un intento por ser el último en reir. "¿Cuántos malditos hijos tiene este bastardo, y con cuántas mujeres diferentes? ¿Has visto que ninguno se parece entre sí?" Añadió en voz baja a Sam.

"Si se trata de un dios pagano, entonces todos sus adoradores son sus 'hijos'."

"Son humanos, ¿verdad?"

Aunque el último intercambio entre los hermanos había sido en voz baja, Quemos pareció haber escuchado todo y respondió a su pregunta.

"Mis hijos son como yo. No pertenecemos a su raza decadente. Somos superiores."

"Perfecto. Será divertido golpear el trasero de tus seis hijos semidioses." Y sin esperar más, Dean golpeó al rubio en el estómago. El más bajo se había acercado a su derecha así que lo golpeó con el codo. El de su izquierda, que era Karl, aprovechó la oportunidad para golpear a Dean en los riñones.

Mientras tanto, Sam no se había quedado atrás con los otros tres 'hijos'. Dio un golpe en la mandíbula del mastodonte, se agachó para evitar el golpe del pelirrojo y a cambio lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago. El latino trató de sujetarlo y poner sus manos atrás pero con un movimiento rápido, Sam pudo librarse y fue él quien terminó torciendo el brazo de su atacante.

Dean había tomado venganza de Karl dándole un golpe bajo y entonces se dedicó a los otros dos contrincantes. Golpe en la cara, en las costillas. El rubio lo golpeó en la pierna y lo hizo caer. Dean vio entonces a su hermano en una posición muy incómoda. Estaba también en el piso sobre el mastodonte mientras el pelirrojo se había trepado a su espalda y trataba de asfixiarlo con el brazo. Dean pateó al rubio que trataba de acercarse a él e hizo caer al pequeño. Cuando se levantó para ayudar a su hermano, sintió el brazo de Karl en su cuello. Trató de librarse de él golpeándolo con el pie en la rodilla pero no surtió efecto. El latino había tomado un pedazo de madera y se acercaba a Sam para golpearlo en la cabeza. Dean se sintió totalmente impotente ante la escena e hizo lo único que podía. Sacó el arma que había guardado en su pantalón y disparó contra el latino.

El disparo asustó al pelirrojo que soltó a Sam permitiéndole a éste aprovechar la oportunidad de darle un fuerte golpe al mastodonte y levantándose rápidamente golpeó también al pelirrojo.

Dean disparó entonces en el pie de Karl y éste lo soltó finalmente, justo a tiempo para que tomara el aire que tanto necesitaba. Dean cayó de rodillas y fue cuando el rubio pisó la mano en la que tenía el arma. Dean gritó de dolor al sentir sus dedos rompiéndose y miró hacia arriba sólo para recibir otro fuerte golpe que le partió el labio.

Sam sólo había podido librarse del latino pues el mastodonte y el pelirrojo seguían dando batalla. El pequeño tomó la madera que el latino había dejado caer y golpeó con ella fuertemente a Dean en las costillas. Karl tomó el arma que Dean había soltado y apuntó hacia Dean pero éste se movió rápidamente y el disparo fue a dar a un árbol.

Recién entonces Sam se percató que el arma de Karl había quedado abandonada en medio cuando éste la había soltado y la buscó con la vista. Una vez que la ubicó, se enfocó en librarse de sus dos oponentes para poder correr hacia ella antes que alguien más la viera.

"Me disparaste en el pie, bastardo. Déjame devolverte con la misma moneda." Gritó Karl acercándose a Dean. Éste había sido golpeado en las piernas por el pequeño y había caído de rodillas al piso. Su respiración agitada. Sangre corriendo por su sien y sus labios, sin mencionar que su mano derecha estaba destrozada.

Sam logró zafarse del pelirrojo pero el mastodonte lo detuvo.

"¡Dean!" Karl se había acercado a Dean y tenía el arma pegada a su frente. El pequeño estaba atrás con el madero aún en las manos mientras que el rubio sonreía a un costado.

"Sólo necesitamos un sacrificio. Supongo que puedo matarte ahora." Karl estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo cuando Dean alcanzó la lima que había escondido en su bota y tomándola con la mano izquierda la clavó en el cuello de Karl tomándolo desprevenido.

El pequeño quiso golpearlo con el madero pero Dean le disparó con el arma que Karl acababa de soltar. El rubio estaba tan cerca que no podía lograr un buen disparo así que Dean le clavó la lima en el cuello con todas sus fuerzas, una y otra y otra vez.

Sam había logrado nockear definitivamente al pelirrojo y sólo le quedaba el mastodonte. Pero éste al ver a Dean armado, había levantado los brazos en señal de rendición.

"No me parecen tan _superiores_ ahora." Dijo Dean acercándose lentamente al mastodonte.

Sam miró a su hermano y por un momento lo desconoció. Su rostro estaba salpicado de la sangre de Karl y del rubio y su mirada era fría y llena de odio.

"Dean. Tómalo con calma. Ahora debemos ocuparnos de Quemos, ¿recuerdas?"

"Claro, Sammy. Pero no antes de matar a este desgraciado hijo de perra." Su voz era suave pero amenazadora, y Sam sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. En ese momento hubiera preferido que Dean gritara enojado antes de hablar con tanta frialdad.

Entonces, el grito de Mary los devolvió a la realidad y ambos vieron a Quemos corriendo hacia el bosque con Mary como rehén.

"¡Maldición!" Gritó Dean y entonces se dispuso a tirar del gatillo para poder ir en busca de Quemos.

"¿Qué haces?" Lo detuvo Sam.

"No querrás que lo deje vivo para que nos persiga, ¿verdad?"

"Dean. Es un ser humano."

"No estaría tan seguro."

"Sólo golpéalo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Dean miró a Sam y quiso replicar pero la urgencia de la situación no les daba tiempo para discutir.

"De acuerdo." Dean golpeó al mastodonte dejándolo inconsciente y entonces ambos corrieron en la dirección en que Quemos había huido, no sin que antes Sam finalmente recogiera el arma de Karl y Dean tomara su navaja que había divisado en la bota del mastodonte. _Me pregunto por qué el idiota no la usó._

"Si es un dios pagano, ¿cómo vamos a destruirlo? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con el espantapájaros? Había que destruir la fuente de su poder. El árbol."

"Sí, bueno, me temo que por ahora mi conexión telepática a Internet está fuera de servicio. Así que tendremos que liberar a Mary y luego regresaremos a terminar el trabajo." Contestó Sam.

Los hermanos siguieron corriendo tras el rastro dejado por Quemos en su huída, los gritos de Mary ya no se escuchaban y cuando empezaban a creer que los habían perdido, sus pies se tropezaron con unas ramas y sintieron cómo caían en una trampa en el piso que había estado cubierta con algunas ramas.

Sam se sintió un poco desorientado cuando golpeó el piso y en su primer intento por levantarse sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Entonces, una luz le dio directamente en la cara.

"Bienvenidos." Dijo una voz desde lo alto. Era Quemos y tenía a Mary con él.

Sam buscó su arma con la vista pero no pudo encontrarla. Dean se había levantado y parecía haber perdido también su arma.

"Finalmente podré cumplir con el sacrificio."

"Creí que tenía que ser en el claro Stones." Dijo Sam.

"Esto va a ser mucho mejor. ¿No has visto a tu alrededor?"

Recién entonces Sam empezó a distinguir en la oscuridad los cuerpos en distintos estados de descomposición que llenaban el hoyo donde habían caído.

"Así que aquí es donde tiras los cuerpos."

"Jake." Susurró Mary llorosa.

Quemos pareció reconocer el nombre y levantó la cabeza tratando de recordar de quién se trataba. Fue muy tarde cuando sintió que alguien lo empujaba y tanto él como Mary cayeron en el hoyo junto con su atacante inesperado.

Dean no desaprovechó la oportunidad y sacando la navaja de su bota se abalanzó sobre Quemos. Sam tomó a Mary del brazo y la apartó. Quemos tenía la mano de Dean entre las suyas haciendo fuerza para evitar que le cortara el cuello. Dean vio a Quemos mirar hacia atrás de él y lo escuchó decir: "Mátalo, Peter." Entonces Dean se hizo hacia atrás y movió el brazo izquierdo con toda su fuerza de tal forma que cortó la palma de la mano de Quemos logrando que éste soltara su mano y con un rápido movimiento cortó el cuello del muchacho que estaba atrás de él.

Ahora sólo quedaba el dios.

"Parece que tus 'hijos' no eran tan buenos como creías."

Dean escuchó la respiración agitada de Quemos y no pudo resistir querer observar su rostro, así que le quitó la máscara. Bajo ella sólo vio un hombre asustado, muy asustado.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Dean casi temiendo la respuesta.

"Por favor. No me mates."

"Dean, ¿qué pasa?" Sam se acercó a su hermano y vio al hombre que los observaba y suplicaba por su vida.

"¿Te parece un dios pagano?"

Sam y Dean se miraron extrañados ante el descubrimiento. Su famoso 'Quemos' no era más que una farsa. Un loco con complejo de dios que había arrastrado a otros en su locura. Otro fuerte golpe y Dean lo dejó inconsciente. Entonces, Mary gritó.

"¡Peter! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Peter!"

Mary tenía el cuerpo del muchacho en sus brazos y lo mecía suavemente mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

"Mary. ¿Lo conoces?"

"Es Peter. El hermano de Jake."

Un signo de interrogación se dibujó en el rostro de Sam. ¿Cómo era posible? Pero, por otro lado, Peter era el responsable de que Quemos y Mary cayeran al hoyo y lo que ellos interpretaron como un ataque quizá había sido un intento de salvarlos.

"Mary, ¿estás segura?"

"Es Peter. La última vez que hablamos me dijo que no descansaría hasta descubrir qué le pasó a su hermano. Eso fue hace nueve meses." Mary lloraba desconsoladamente.

"Mary, lo siento. Pero él estaba con ellos."

"Ahora lo entiendo. ¿Tú no lo entiendes? ¡Peter descubrió todo y probablemente estaría buscando pruebas!"

"Él debe haber sido quien 'liberó' a Jake. Probablemente lo sacó de este hoyo y lo enterró apropiadamente." Dijo Sam más para sí que para Mary.

"¡Asesino! ¡Asesino!" Gritó Mary lanzándose sobre Dean. "¡Era sólo un muchacho! ¡Nunca lastimaría a nadie! ¡Lo mataste! ¡Lo mataste!"

Sam tuvo que separar a Mary que golpeaba a Dean mientras lloraba y gritaba sin que éste hiciera ningún esfuerzo por defenderse.

"Tranquila. ¡Tranquila, Mary! ¡Tranquilízate!"

Sam sacudió a Mary y ésta volvió al lado de Peter y siguió llorando a su lado.

"Dean. ¿Estás bien?"

Su hermano no respondió. Se había quedado sentado en el piso con la cabeza agachada. Sam recién entonces notó que había estado muy quieto.

"Dean. Mírame."

Dean no levantó la mirada y contestó en voz muy baja.

"Lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho. Yo no quería…" Dean sacudió la cabeza y Sam escuchó que su voz se quebraba. "Era sólo un niño, ¿verdad?"

Dean alzó la mirada y Sam vio la palidez de su hermano. Se dio cuenta de que Dean tenía su mano izquierda sobre su pierna. Otra mirada y pudo ver la sangre rodeando a su hermano.

"Dean. Estás herido."

Sam tomó la mano de Dean y la levantó, viendo con horror que una 'estaca' había atravesado su pierna. Probablemente la trampa había estado cubierta con estacas afiladas y una de ellas había ido a parar en su hermano. La adrenalina del momento era lo único que lo había mantenido enfocado pero ahora que había pasado, el cuerpo de Dean pedía un merecido descanso.

"Dile a Mary que lo siento. Lo siento mucho."

La cabeza de Dean cayó hacia atrás y se desmayó sin que su hermano pudiera impedirlo.

Sam tomó la mano de su hermano preguntándose ¿cuánto más la vida castigaría a Dean Winchester? _No lo mereces, hermano. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido y aún así pareces estar destinado a recibir los peores golpes del destino._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Bueno. Ya nos vamos acercando al final. Un poco de sentimiento de culpabilidad para el pobre Dean, otro flashback y finalmente podremos conocer la historia de la Cicatriz que desencadenó toda esta serie de eventos. (Je je)**_

_**Espero sus reviews. Dan más ganas de escribir cuando hay personas animándolo a uno a continuar. :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bien, ya era hora de una actualización así que espero disfruten el capítulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews, ah, Naiala-aries , gracias por el dato de la pagina web donde hay fotos tan pero tan lindas de Jensen, está buenaza la pagina. Y por supuesto, gracias a Alec Winchester, Jess, Esther y Lau que también me animaron a continuar. Ahora sí, los dejo con la historia.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Dile a Mary que lo siento. Lo siento mucho."

La cabeza de Dean cayó hacia atrás y se desmayó sin que su hermano pudiera impedirlo.

Sam tomó la mano de su hermano preguntándose ¿cuánto más la vida castigaría a Dean Winchester? _No lo mereces, hermano. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido y aún así pareces estar destinado a recibir los peores golpes del destino._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Finalmente Sam había podido convencer a Mary de dejar el cuerpo de Peter y ayudarlo a salir del hoyo en que estaban metidos. No fue fácil. Dean era peso muerto ya que estaba inconsciente y además Sam no quería agravar aún más la herida en la pierna de su hermano. Así que, primero amarró al supuesto "Quemos" que aún estaba inconsciente, eso les daría tiempo de huir e ir por ayuda. Luego ayudó a Mary a subir y finalmente hizo un torniquete en la pierna izquierda de Dean, lo puso sobre su espalda y ascendió. Le costó mucho esfuerzo pero Sam estaba decidido a sacar a su hermano de ahí.

"Ya está. Ahora sólo debemos llegar al auto."

"¿Cómo haremos eso? Estamos en medio de la nada. Ni siquiera pudimos ver el camino cuando nos trajeron." Contestó Mary asustada.

"Sólo debemos llegar a la cabaña. Tomaremos la camioneta en que nos trajeron y…" Sam se detuvo al notar que su hermano empezaba a recuperar la consciencia. "Dean. ¿Me oyes?"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Mientras tomabas una siesta, Mary y yo logramos salir de la trampa. Ahora sólo tenemos que regresar a la cabaña. ¿Puedes levantarte?" Preguntó Sam mientras ponía el brazo izquierdo de su hermano alrededor de su hombro para ayudarlo.

Dean asintió e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, aunque una vez que lo logró sintió que sus piernas no podían soportar su peso, por suerte, Sam lo estaba sosteniendo.

"Vamos hermano. Sólo será un paseo en el bosque, ¿verdad?"

Dean no respondió y se concentró en tratar de que sus piernas respondieran ante las órdenes que su cerebro daba. _Muévanse. Un paso a la vez. Un pie, luego el otro. Un pie, luego el otro._

Sam miró a Mary para tratar de pedir ayuda pero ésta se había colocado a su costado (al opuesto de Dean) y parecía estar evitando cualquier contacto. _Debe seguir culpando a Dean por la muerte de Peter._ A Sam le hirvió la sangre ante la injusticia contra su hermano, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada. Además, por un lado podía comprender el dolor de Mary. Por supuesto que eso no justificaba que quisiera descargar toda su rabia contra Dean, pero por ahora lo importante era salir de ahí.

Los tres empezaron a caminar en dirección a la cabaña. Sam no recordaba cuánto rato habían corrido tras quien el supuesto Quemos. _Espero que no sea mucho._

Tras quince minutos de muy lento avance, Sam sintió que Dean cada vez descargaba más peso sobre él y pensó que quizá deberían descansar un momento.

"Vamos a detenernos bajo ese árbol."

Mary caminó unos pasos más y se sentó, aún evitando mirar a Dean. Sam ayudó a su hermano a sentarse bajo el árbol. La luna brillaba y Sam pudo ver lo pálido que estaba y lo mucho que le costaba respirar.

"Sam… no creo que pueda… lograrlo."

"No digas eso, Dean. Sólo un poco más."

Dean sentía que su visión se oscurecía y el dolor en la pierna era insoportable. Se había mantenido caminando por pura fuerza de voluntad, pero por mucho que lo deseara temía que su cuerpo lo traicionara en cualquier momento.

"No entiendes… no puedo hacerlo."

"Lo haremos. Sólo debemos llegar a la cabaña."

"Déjame aquí… Sam… Lleva a Mary a salvo… luego regresarás… por mí."

"Ni lo sueñes, Dean. Lo haremos juntos o no lo haremos. Además, no es como si nos estuvieran persiguiendo. Tómate tu tiempo."

Dean hubiera querido seguir discutiendo, pero no tenía caso, así que se enfocó en controlar su respiración y olvidar el dolor. Tras un par de minutos estaban listos para continuar. Se pusieron en marcha otra vez. Mary seguía sin hablarles y algún sollozo se le escapaba de rato en rato, cada vez que eso pasaba, Sam sentía que su hermano se ponía aún más tenso. _Si no fuera tan testarudo lo cargaría y así podríamos llegar más rápido a la cabaña._ Pero Sam sabía que se ganaría un buen puñetazo si lo intentaba.

Otra media hora de caminata aún más lenta y pudieron divisar la cabaña. Lamentablemente, no era el fin de sus problemas. Había cerca de veinte hombres afuera de ella y parecían estar teniendo una fuerte discusión.

"¿Serán más hijos?" Dijo Sam. Entonces divisó al mastodonte en medio de ellos. "Debí dejar que lo mataras, Dean."

"Hiciste… bien. Sólo… un ser… humano."

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" Preguntó Mary aún más asustada.

"Escondernos. Hablan tan fuerte que podremos escucharlos."

Los tres se acurrucaron en medio de unos arbustos y escucharon la discusión. Parecía que el mastodonte los había llamado y ahora todos estaban tratando de decidir si debían ir tras su "padre" o si debían esperarlo. Aparentemente algunos creían que si interrumpían a su "padre" en plena ceremonia serían severamente castigados, mientras que otros opinaban que si su padre estaba en apuros entonces lo mejor sería ir en su ayuda. Finalmente, el mastodonte se hizo oír y terminó con la discusión.

"Nuestro padre no necesita de nuestra ayuda. Recuerden que es muy poderoso. En estos momentos debe estar realizando el sacrificio y nuestro deber es esperar su regreso. Si no llega para el amanecer, entonces lo esperaremos en el templo."

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con ese argumento y se dispersaron entre los autos para conversar, jugar cartas o simplemente tomar una siesta.

"Perfecto. Ahora vamos a tener que esperar a que se vayan." Dijo Sam sentándose al lado de su hermano. Faltaba un par de horas para que saliera el sol. Por lo menos no sería muy larga la espera.

"Estoy muy cansada. ¿Crees que aquí sea seguro?"

"No parecen tener intenciones de buscar por los alrededores. Estaremos bien. Tenemos suerte de que sean todos unos incompetentes." Respondió Sam, confiado.

Mary se sentó a cierta distancia y empezó a quedarse dormida. Increíblemente se sentía segura. Aunque había veinte hombres que los matarían sin dudar a sólo unos metros, si ubicación parecía brindarles la invisibilidad que buscaban.

Sam se alegró de que Mary durmiera, así les daría un poco de privacidad a los hermanos. Parecía que Dean también se sentía seguro porque la adrenalina que había estado fluyendo por su cuerpo permitiéndole estar "alerta" empezó a desvanecerse y las heridas que tenía le pasaron factura haciendo que empezara a temblar.

Sam puso su mano sobre la frente de su hermano y no se sorprendió al notar el calor de la fiebre que irradiaba de ella que hacía contraste con la sudoración fría que cubría su rostro. Su respiración era agitada y su pulso muy rápido. Dean estaba entrando en shock.

"Oh, no. Dean. Resiste. Sólo un poco más. Un par de horas a lo mucho y te llevaré a un hospital, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No vale… la pena."

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Estás… enfadado… ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no. No estoy enfadado, Dean. Estoy preocupado. Por ti."

"Disparar primero… preguntar después. Eso… dijiste. Eso… hice. Pero igual… fallé."

_Está desvariando. Cree que soy papá._

"Dean. Mírame. Todo está bien. No fallaste, lo hiciste muy bien."

"No era… un monstruo… pero iba a lastimar… a Sammy. Lo siento… papá. Lo siento… mucho."

Era obvio que Dean estaba reviviendo algún momento del pasado y Sam se preguntaba ¿cuánto del pasado de su hermano no conocía? Cuántas heridas que había ocultado para no preocuparlo y que sin embargo lo habían convertido en el hombre que era ahora.

"Sshhh. Tranquilo, Dean. Lo hiciste bien. Estoy orgulloso." Sam no se sentía muy bien de decirle eso sabiendo que él creía que era su padre con quien estaba hablando. De hecho, Sam no sabía si alguna vez su padre le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él, pero sintió que en ese momento era lo que necesitaba su hermano.

"Estás… enfadado… Debí saber… que no era un monstruo…" Dean lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. En ese momento Sam sintió que su hermano había rejuvenecido diez años. "Lo maté… maté a un ser humano… y ahora tenemos que huir… ¿eso me convierte en… asesino?"

Sam no recordaba que Dean hubiera matado alguna vez a una persona. Sin duda fue algo que le ocultaron y ahora, en ese momento de delirio y con la culpa por la muerte de Peter, Dean estaba reviviendo el hecho.

"Estoy seguro de que lo que hiciste fue en defensa propia. No eres un asesino, ¿me escuchaste?" Sam tomó el rostro de su hermano y reiteró las palabras. "No. Eres. Un. Asesino."

"Pero lo maté… nunca antes… había matado… Y tú no dijiste nada… sólo empacaste y huímos… Estás enfadado… Te fallé… siempre lo hago."

Sam sabía que sólo una fiebre muy alta podía poner a su hermano en un estado en el que finalmente pudiera expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta. Sin duda lo que había pasado años atrás lo había marcado y la actitud de su padre no había ayudado. _Es típico en él. ¿Qué le costaba abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien?, ¿que no era su culpa? Pero claro, el gran John Winchester no hace eso. No me extraña que Dean creyera que estaba enfadado. Papá siempre ha dicho: Dispara primero y pregunta después. Dean sólo cumplió órdenes y cómo le paga: Haciéndolo sentir culpable. ¿Qué acaso no era obvio que haber matado a un ser humano merecía por lo menos una charla de padre a hijo?_

Una vez más el recuerdo de su padre provocó que su corazón se llenara de rencor y la resolución de Sam por encontrarlo se vio fortalecida. No se trataba sólo de saber si podía ayudarlos a encontrar al asesino de Jessica, se trataba también de arreglar algunas cuentas pendientes entre ambos.

Sam aún recordaba su primera cacería. La primera vez que disparó y mató a una criatura. Al regresar al cuarto de motel donde se hospedaban, Dean había tenido una seria conversación con él. Aunque Sam no había dicho nada, lo cierto es que haber matado a esa criatura lo había dejado temblando internamente y no sabía cómo sentirse. Merecía morir. Era malvada. Aún así, Sam no podía evitar sentirse "sucio", "contaminado." Dean se había sentado con él y le había dicho lo orgulloso que se sentía por su valor. Además, le había reiterado que no había hecho nada malo. Había salvado a muchas personas al matar a la criatura. Personas a las que mataría en el futuro y los familiares que sufrirían por ello. Las palabras de Dean habían sido como bálsamo para su corazón y aunque sabía que no volvería a ser el mismo, por lo menos había dejado de sentirse como un asesino y ahora se sentía como un justiciero.

Por lo visto, Dean no había tenido tanta suerte con su padre.

Sam puso su brazo alrededor de su hermano y le habló suavemente.

"Nunca me has fallado, Dean. Siempre he estado muy orgulloso de ti. Lo hiciste bien. Lo hiciste bien."

Las palabras de Sam parecieron penetrar en su mente y Dean se permitió aceptar el medio abrazo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. Antes que el cansancio y el sueño ganaran la batalla, Dean pudo responder en un susurro:

"Gracias, Sammy."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Cuando Dean recobró la consciencia lo primero que notó fue que tenía un dolor del demonio en su pierna izquierda, mano derecha y cabeza. La siguiente observación fue que estaba en un vehículo motorizado que no era su bebé y además, estaba echado en el asiento de atrás. Dean Winchester no era un hombre que viajara echado en el asiento de atrás. No señor. Así que su primer impulso fue tratar de incorporarse pero el solo intento lo dejó exhausto.

"¿Dean? ¿Despertaste?"

"Hmmm." Fue la única respuesta que pudo manejar por el momento.

"Estamos cerca. Resiste."

Dean quería regresar al lugar de las sombras pero decidió complacer a su hermano y tratar de mantenerse despierto. Además, tenía que estar seguro de que Sam estuviera bien.

Sam iba lo más rápido posible. En cuanto llegaron al hospital estacionó la camioneta frente a la puerta y salió disparado, rodeó el auto y abrió la puerta del asiento trasero para ayudar a su hermano a salir. Mientras tanto, Mary había entrado pidiendo una camilla. Cuando Sam sacó a Dean ya había personal del hospital afuera listo para ayudarlo. Colocaron a Dean en una camilla y lo llevaron adentro inmediatamente.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Preguntó una joven doctora.

"Fuimos atacados por unos psicópatas." Respondió Mary llorosa. "Mataron a mi amiga."

"¿Y él?"

Sam hubiera preferido contar otra historia. No quería llamar la atención de la policía, pero Mary se le había adelantado y por ahora sólo podía continuar.

"Peleamos con unos tipos. Su mano puede estar rota y luego cuando corríamos en el bosque caímos en una trampa y una estaca le atravesó la pierna."

De hecho, una enfermera había cortado el pantalón de Dean dejando la estaca al descubierto.

"De acuerdo. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de él. Ustedes vayan con la enfermera Taylor, parece que también necesitan un doctor."

"¿Sam?" Dean extendió su mano hacia su hermano.

"Estaré cerca. No te preocupes."

"Ten cuidado." Dijo Dean. Siempre pensando en la seguridad de su hermano antes que en la suya.

La enfermera Taylor sacó a Sam y a Mary y los llevó a otro cubículo. A Sam no le gustaba la idea de separarse de su hermano pero por el momento no podía hacer nada por él, debía dejar que los doctores hicieran su trabajo.

Una hora después Sam había llenado la información del seguro al igual que Mary, ambos habían recibido algunas puntadas. Sam tenía algunas costillas fisuradas pero por suerte nada roto. Ahora sólo faltaba tener noticias de Dean.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"¿Dean? Abre los ojos."

Dean abrió los ojos lentamente y percibió el olor de hospital que tanto detestaba. _Por qué todos los hospitales huelen así. Me pregunto si es parte de los requisitos para el funcionamiento._

"¿Dean?"

"Sí. Sí. No grites."

"¡No estaba gritando!"

Dean miró a su hermano y sintió pena por él, tenía grandes ojeras y estaba despeinado. Sin duda le hacía falta también un buen baño.

"Gritas como una niña, Sam. Ahora, ¿puedes darme agua? Tengo sed."

Sam iba a replicar pero decidió dejar la discusión para después y le pasó a su hermano un vaso con agua.

"Tuvieron que intervenirte para sacar la estaca. La doctora dice que tuviste mucha suerte. Necesitarás rehabilitación pero recuperarás la movilidad total en tu pierna. Además, por si no lo notaste, tienes enyesada la mano. Tres dedos rotos. Por lo demás, te dejaron como nuevo así que sólo vas a necesitar un poco de paciencia para…"

"Estoy bien, Sam. De verdad."

Dean podía leer a Sam como un libro y sabía que su hermano se sentía culpable de que estuviera herido, como si él hubiera podido hacer algo para evitarlo. _Una operación no se realiza en sólo unos minutos. Sam debe haber estado muriendo de preocupación todo el tiempo. Y volviendo locas a las enfermeras sin duda._

"Hay algo más. Mary le contó a la policía lo que pasó y atraparon al resto de los seguidores de Quemos en su templo. Era un viejo departamento. Hallaron suficiente evidencia para incriminarlo por las muertes de los últimos doce años. Y te alegrará saber que 'Quemos' está ahora en una celda con sus furiosos 'hijos'."

"Quizá termine en un psiquiátrico."

"Me temo que ya no hay nada que podamos hacer."

Dean suspiró pensando si saber que ese loco estaba en un hospital psiquiátrico sería suficiente consuelo para los familiares de las víctimas. Entonces, recordó a Mary.

"¿Y… Mary?"

"Anne vino por ella. Se fue hace un par de horas."

"¿Cómo está?"

"Va a necesitar terapia pero estará bien."

"¿Aún me odia?"

"Mary no te odia. Sólo está afectada por todo esto y necesitaba descargar su ira sobre alguien. Ese alguien fuiste tú."

"El chico era inocente. No debí matarlo. Cometí un error y pagó con su vida."

"Escucha Dean, nunca sabremos con seguridad qué iba a hacer Peter. Pasar tanto tiempo con ese loco puede haberle trastornado la mente. No había forma de que supieras que era el hermano de Jake."

"Peter nos salvó la vida. Cuando cayó con Quemos y Mary creí que había sido un accidente pero ahora entiendo que nos estaba salvando."

"No te tortures más. Hiciste lo mejor que podías con la información que tenías. Peter era uno de los seguidores de Quemos y éste le ordenó matarte. Tú sólo te defendiste."

"Disparar primero y preguntar después. ¿eh?" Dijo Dean tristemente. Eso le recordó a Sam lo que su hermano había dicho durante sus momentos de delirio.

"Dean. En el bosque. Cuando estábamos cerca de la cabaña. Mencionaste algo… Mencionaste haber matado a un hombre para protegerme. Un ser humano."

Dean recordaba haber soñado, ¿o quizá había sido una alucionación? Pero sabía a lo que se refería su hermano. Por supuesto que no iba a hablar de eso. Era algo que estaba enterrado en su pasado y prefería que siguiera así.

"No sé de qué hablas."

"Tenías mucha fiebre y estabas entrando en shock. Me confundiste con papá. Dijiste que habías matado a un hombre."

"Debo haber estado delirando. Tú mismo lo dijiste."

"Creo que más bien estabas recordando."

"Sam. Por favor. No otra vez. ¿Qué no es suficiente todo lo que ya te he contado? Estos días te has enterado de mucho más de lo que yo hubiera querido que supieras. Así que déjalo."

"Sólo. Sólo quiero decirte algo y luego si quieres no hablaremos de eso. No sé hace cuánto tiempo ocurrió y no sé cuáles fueron las circunstancias, pero estoy seguro de que no importa lo que hicieras lo hiciste siguiendo órdenes de papá. Y lo más importante: lo hiciste para protegerme. Y quería que supieras que me alegra mucho que seas mi hermano. Eso… es todo."

_Este chico debió ser psicólogo, le encanta que las personas lloren en su hombro._ Dean en ese momento se sentía abrumado. Habían sido demasiadas cosas. Primero, ese recuerdo de la vez en que su padre casi lo mata porque había sido infectado por la sangre de una criatura que le provocó alucinaciones. Después, había sido el reencuentro con Liz que se vio empeorado con su muerte y como si eso no fuera poco, con la historia del hijo que nunca pudo nacer. Y ahora, aparte de sentirse como la peor basura del mundo por haber matado a Peter que era solo un muchacho y probablemente inocente, Sam le recordaba aquella vez en que una decisión había cambiado su vida para siempre. Aquella vez cuando experimentó por primera vez 'remordimiento'. Dean aún estaba débil física y emocionalmente y optó por dejar de lado esos pensamientos para más tarde. Por ahora sólo quería olvidar. Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Cambió de tema.

"Está bien, Sam. Ahora, la pregunta más importante: ¿cuándo nos vamos?"

"¿Irnos? Dean, acaban de operarte ¡y quieres irte!"

"Solo una palabra. Policía. Me extrañan que no estén aquí. Ya deben haber encontrado el cadáver de Peter y del resto de matones a los que despaché, y aunque haya sido en defensa propia, deben investigar ¿verdad? Así que, ¿por qué no están aquí?"

"Mary y yo respondimos todas sus preguntas y convinieron en venir más tarde a interrogarte."

"Entonces debemos irnos antes que regresen."

"Pero Dean…"

"Sin peros. Se supone que estoy muerto, Sam. ¿No crees que van a sospechar que algo anda mal si descubren que no es así?"

A Sam no le gustaba la idea pero Dean tenía razón.

"De acuerdo. Prepararé todo."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean se sentía muy incómodo en el asiento del copiloto pero no había forma de que pudiera manejar con la pierna herida. _Por lo menos estoy otra vez en mi bebé._ Se consoló.

"Tenemos que pensar en una forma de que puedas recibir la rehabilitación que necesitas."

"Sam. Los ejercicios que tenga que hacer, los haré donde estemos. No necesito un maldito hospital."

"No recuerdo que tú o yo estemos calificados para algo así. ¡Estamos hablando de tu pierna, Dean! ¡Acaso no quieres recuperarte!"

"¿Por qué siempre haces tanto drama? Juraría que te cambiaron en el hospital por el hijo de una actriz."

"No estoy siendo dramático, tú estás siendo imprudente. Más que imprudente. ¡Totalmente estúpido!"

Sam estacionó el auto frente a un motel mientras aún seguía la discusión.

"Sólo tienes que buscar en Internet, niño genio. Estoy seguro que hasta podemos conseguir videos de los ejercicios que debo hacer."

"No me convencerás esta vez, Dean." Sam salió del auto y tiró la puerta con fuerza. Dean salió enfadado apoyándose sólo en una pierna ya que su muleta estaba atrás.

"¡Hey, no te desquites con mi bebé!"

"¡Te preocupas más por tu estúpido auto que por tu pierna!"

Dean sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza y avanzó prácticamente saltando hacia la parte delantera del auto, donde estaba parado su hermano.

"¿¡Estúpido auto?! ¡Cómo te atreves… ¡No te atrevas a insultar a…¡Cómo…" Las palabras no salían de su boca por la indignación que sentía. Entonces, un hombre salió de la oficina del motel y pasó frente a ellos. Dean lo siguió con la mirada y retrocedió asustado chocando contra su hermano.

"Dean, ¿qué demo…"

"No puede ser. No. No puede ser." Decía Dean asustado y meneando la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que veían sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasa Dean? ¿Qué viste? ¡Dime!" Sam se había puesto frente a su hermano y lo tomó de los hombros sacudiéndolo ligeramente. Dean perdió el equilibrio y Sam se golpeó mentalmente por haber sacudido a su hermano sabiendo que tenía una pierna lastimada y no podía sostenerse. "Lo siento. Lo olvidé. Apóyate en el auto. Traeré tu muleta."

Sam corrió y sacó la muleta de la parte de atrás. Regresó donde estaba Dean mirando aún en la misma dirección y aún repitiéndose a sí mismo que 'No podía ser."

"¿Ese hombre?" Sam miró hacia el hombre que ahora estaba conversando con una mujer frente a una de las habitaciones del motel. Buscó en su memoria pero no pudo recordar haberlo visto antes. Sin duda, su hermano sí lo recordaba y no parecían ser buenos recuerdos. "Dean, ¿quién es ese hombre?" Al ver que su hermano no respondía Sam optó por alzar un poco la voz.

"¡Dean! ¡Háblame! ¿Quién es ese hombre?"

Esta vez Dean lo miró como si lo escuchara por primera vez y necesitó aún de unos segundos para procesar la pregunta. Finalmente respondió con voz muy baja.

"Es… ese hombre… es el hombre que maté hace diez años."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Je je, ¿no creerían que no les iba a contar esa historia con lujo de detalles, verdad? En fin, en el próximo capítulo sabremos sobre ese evento traumático en la vida de NUESTRO querido Dean. Y dijo NUESTRO porque parece que nos pertenece a todas, como dijo Naiala, deberíamos clonarlo para tener uno cada una. **_

_**Bueno, dos o máximo tres capítulos más y se acabó este fic. Muchas gracias por los reviews y a ver si se dan un tiempito para dejar un review para este capítulo. Cuídense :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia (el tiempo vale más que el dinero, y si le dedican tiempo a leer este fic entonces, se podría decir que están gastando dinero en mis locuras, ¿Verdad?, je je) Y gracias especiales a Naiala-ares, Alec Winchester, Jess, Cerdo Volador y .Onryo por dejar un review. Los reviews son como pequeños rayitos de sol que alegran mi día. Voy a vomitar, qué cursi. Ja ja, en fin, ahora llegó la hora de conocer al que no estaba muerto sino que andaba de parranda. Disfruten el capi.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"¡Dean! ¡Háblame! ¿Quién es ese hombre?"

Esta vez Dean lo miró como si lo escuchara por primera vez y necesitó aún de unos segundos para procesar la pregunta. Finalmente respondió con voz muy baja.

"Es… ese hombre… es el hombre que maté hace diez años."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Una vez instalados en la habitación del motel Sam creyó que era el mejor momento para pedir una explicación. Dean no había querido hablar con él afuera así que tras conseguir una habitación lo más pronto posible, ayudó a su hermano a llegar hasta la cama. No era fácil caminar con una muleta y una mano enyesada, aunque por suerte se trataba de su mano derecha y la que usaba para la muleta era la izquierda.

"Dean. ¿Podemos hablar ahora?"

Dean se arrepentía por lo que había dicho, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de ese hombre. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo cuando había revivido ese incidente tenía que verlo? Habría creído que se trataba de un espíritu de no haber sido porque lucía verdaderamente "vivo".

"¿Dean?"

"No lo sé, Sam. Estoy cansado."

"Y parece que te vas a desvanecer en cualquier momento, pero no es por el cansancio, sino por ese hombre. ¿Quién es, Dean?"

"¡No lo sé! ¡Nunca supe su nombre! ¡Nunca…" Dean meneó la cabeza, confundido. Sam se sentó a su lado.

"¿Quieres contármelo?" _Por favor, Dean. Por favor. Sólo quiero ayudarte._

"¿Otra historia? Sabía que no debí haberte contado todos esos cuentos para dormir." Murmuró Dean tratando de combatir con humor la situación.

"Lo quieras o no más a tener que decírmelo. ¿Un tipo que debió haber muerto hace años y ahora está caminando por la calle? Suena como un trabajo para nosotros."

"Sí, eso es raro. No me lo explico."

"¿Quizá lo confundiste?"

"No, Sam. Su rostro… es algo que nunca olvidaré."

"Entonces, cuéntame qué pasó."

Cuando Dean levantó la mirada, Sam supo que había ganado la batalla.

"Yo había empezado a cazar con papá y tras un período de pruebas y cacerías fáciles finalmente empezó a dejarme participar en las grandes. Así que, cuando papá creyó haber encontrado un Wendigo en Minnesota nos llevó para allá. Nos alojamos en una cabaña un poco alejada del pueblo pero no demasiado dentro del bosque, después de todo, papá no quería ponerte en peligro. Yo había estado con una fuerte gripe y aunque ya estaba recuperado, de todas formas la medicina me había dejado soñoliento y recuerdo irme a dormir temprano. En medio de la noche, un ruido me despertó. Me levanté con cuidado y entonces lo vi parado junto a tu cama."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Una sombra. Parecía estar sosteniendo un cuchillo y estaba parado junto a la cama de Sammy. Dean tomó la pistola que tenía junto a su cama y se levantó sin hacer ruido. Iba a dar un paso hacia la sombra cuando la vio levantar el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo._

'_Va a herir a Sammy. Va a matarlo.' Fue lo único que pudo pensar Dean en ese momento y sin dudarlo disparó._

_Dean corrió hacia la cama de Sam para asegurarse de que su hermano estuviera bien y se quedó sin respiración cuando la encontró vacía. En su lugar, había una nota escrita por su padre._

'_Llevé a Sam donde el Pr. Jim. Estaré de regreso antes del amanecer.'_

"_No está. Sam y papá no están. Entonces…" Dean se obligó a sí mismo a voltear a ver al 'ser' al que había disparado. Estaba oscuro pero pudo distinguir una forma humana._

'_No puede ser. Quizá es un hombre lobo o alguna otra criatura, sino fuera así, ¿por qué entraría armado?'_

_Dean encendió las luces y sólo vio a un joven muerto. La bala le había atravesado el corazón. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y el cuchillo aún estaba en su mano. Dean se arrodilló junto a él y buscó pulso aún sabiendo que no lo encontraría. Estaba muerto._

_John regresó un par de horas después y encontró a su hijo arrodillado junto a un cadáver. La pistola de Dean yacía a su costado y el atacante misterioso tenía un cuchillo en la mano. Ambos estaban frente a la cama de Sam así que no fue difícil para John deducir lo que había pasado._

"_¿Dean?"_

"_Papá. Yo…"_

_En ese momento la mayor preocupación de John era 'arreglar' ese desastre. Con suerte nadie había escuchado el disparo. Tampoco es que hubieran otras cabañas a sus alrededores. Y ésta vez no se trataba de una criatura sino de un ser humano, alguien con familia y amigos que lo extrañaran. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la policía investigara y John no quería ni pensar lo que podría pasarle a Dean así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Dar órdenes._

"_Empaca tus cosas. Nos vamos ahora mismo."_

_Dean no se movió ni un milímetro._

"_¡Dean! ¡Empaca ahora mismo! ¡Te espero en el auto en cinco minutos!"_

"_Sí señor."_

_Dean se levantó y como si estuviera en piloto automático dejó de pensar y sólo cumplió con la orden que se le había dado. Cinco minutos después Dean subía al auto junto a su padre._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"¿Simplemente se fueron? Quiero decir… ¿papá lo dejó ahí?, ¿dejó el cuerpo?"

"Papá me dejó donde el Pr. Jim y regresó a _encargarse_ de todo. Nunca me lo dijo pero cuando regresó su ropa olía como cada vez que quemamos un cadáver así que asumí que… bueno, ya sabes, lo quemó y lo enterró. Supongo."

"Y nos fuimos."

"El Pr. Jim llamó a otro cazador para que se ocupara del Wendigo y nosotros mantuvimos el perfil bajo por un tiempo."

"Dean. Odio preguntarte esto, pero… ¿estás COMPLETAMENTE seguro de que ese hombre estaba muerto?"

¿Qué crees que soy, idiota? ¡Tenía 16 años pero créeme que sabía distinguir entre un hombre vivo y uno muerto!"

"Lo siento, tenía que preguntar."

"Por meses busqué en los periódicos de la zona tratando de encontrar una noticia que indicara que habían encontrado el cuerpo, o que hablara de un hombre desaparecido. Traté de averiguar quién era. Su nombre por lo menos. Pero nunca encontré nada."

Los hermanos se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno sabía qué decir. Sam sentía que su repertorio de palabras de ánimo se había agotado y nada de lo que pudiera decir podría confortar a su hermano. Y en cuanto a Dean, simplemente no estaba con ánimos de hablar.

**SNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"¿Puede invitarle un trago?"

Dean había estado sentado en esa barra por veinte minutos y se sobresaltó al escuchar al desconocido que se sentaba junto a él, pero casi escupe lo que estaba tomando cuando vio que el desconocido era nada más y nada menos que su "muerto".

"¿Perdón?" Dijo tan pronto hubo recuperado la voz.

"Vi que tienes la mano enyesada, y una muleta. Yo sé lo que es eso, hermano. Una vez me rompí las dos piernas, ¿puedes creerlo? Los peores meses de mi vida. Así que, al ver que no estabas pasando un buen momento quise invitarte un trago. Lo siento si fui inoportuno."

Dean no sabía si reír o llorar. El tipo parecía tan amigable y sin embargo, al verlo sólo podía ver su rostro sin vida sobre el piso de esa cabaña. Quizá hubiera huido de no ser por la muleta. No había forma de que pudiera correr con la pierna tan lastimada, así que, evitando verlo a los ojos, Dean le siguió el juego.

"No me caería mal un whisky, la verdad."

"Perfecto. Hey, dos whiskies." Dijo el 'muerto' al cantinero. "Mi nombre es George."

"Dean."

"Así que, ¿pudiste apuntar la placa del camión que te atropelló?" Dijo George con una sonrisa.

"En realidad, fue un accidente en el bosque."

"Oh. A mí sí me atropelló un auto. Vi pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos. Es una experiencia que cambia tu vida por completo. Das un giro de 180º."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Dean interesado. Parecía que sin proponérselo iba a descubrir el misterio.

"Sí. Después del accidente decidí que tenía que tomar las riendas de mi propia vida. Y ahora soy un hombre nuevo."

"Así que, ese accidente de auto fue algo así como… una experiencia cercana a la muerte."

"Pues… sí, podría decirse."

"¿Y es la única que has tenido?"

"¿Qué? No creerás que ando por el mundo saltando frente a autos en movimiento, ¿verdad?"

Si no hubiera sido por el 'pequeño' detalle de que se trataba de un hombre al que había matado hace años, a Dean le habría agradado George.

"¿Nunca, nunca te pasó nada raro antes?"

"¿Raro cómo muerte?"

"Así es."

"Bueno, no exactamente. No a mí por lo menos."

"¿Qué pasó?"

George dudó por un momento pero por algún motivo se sentía atraído a este extraño. Era como si necesitara hablar con él.

"Yo tenía un hermano. Éramos muy unidos. Dicen que eso pasa con los gemelos."

_Gemelos. Claro, era la única explicación razonable._

"Pero cuando entramos a la universidad él se juntó con un mal grupo y abandonó los estudios, de hecho, se fue y desapareció por un tiempo. Unos años después me contactó y nos encontramos en una cafetería. Se veía muy mal, tenía los síntomas del típico drogadicto. Le supliqué que regresara a casa conmigo y pude convencerlo. Dijo que sólo necesitaba arreglar sus asuntos y que estaría en casa la siguiente semana. Recuerdo que hablé con él una noche. Dijo que ya estaba en camino, que sólo necesitaba cobrar una deuda y dejaría Minnesota para siempre. Pero nunca llegó. Se desvaneció."

"¿No sabes qué fue de él?"

"No, y eso es lo peor. No saber si está vivo o muerto. A veces desearía que lo encontraran y por más dolorosa que pueda ser, por lo menos podría cerrar esa página en mi historia. Pero la incertidumbre es… es lo que destrozó mi vida. Hasta ese accidente. Es gracioso cómo un evento trágico me ayudó a curar las heridas de otro. Oh, lo siento, estoy seguro que no interesa saber nada de eso."

"No, está bien. Creo que te entiendo." _Tu hermano murió. Puedes seguir adelante. Puedes dejar de preguntarte qué pasó. Yo sé la respuesta. Tu hermano murió. Yo lo maté. _"Y quizá pueda ayudarte."

George miró a Dean ansioso. Él no solía invitarle tragos a extraños y mucho menos contarles sobre su hermano pero ese impulso que lo había hecho hablarle en primer lugar, le decía que este extraño tenía respuestas. Era como si su hermano lo hubiera guiado a él.

"¿Cuál era el nombre de tu hermano?"

"Paul. Pero, acabas de decir 'era'. ¿Hay algo que sepas sobre él?" Dean se quedó callado luchando consigo mismo. "Escucha. Esto te sonará raro pero… ¿has escuchado alguna vez sobre esa especie de 'conexión' que tienen los gemelos? A mí me pasaba mucho con Paul. Cuando uno estaba triste el otro lo sentía y si tenía problemas acudía en su ayuda. Desde que desapareció yo dejé de sentir eso. Hasta hoy. Cuando te vi afuera del motel sentí como si mi hermano estuviera otra vez entre nosotros. Te seguí aquí. No creas que soy un psicópata ni nada parecido, simplemente quería… quería volver a sentir a Paul."

"Yo… lo que pasó con tu hermano… yo…"

"Tú necesitas descansar." Dijo Sam parándose entre su hermano y George. Había llegado a tiempo para escuchar las últimas palabras de George y al ver que su hermano estaba a punto de confesar había acudido en su auxilio. "Lo siento, soy Sam, su hermano." Sam saludó a George y luego se dirigió a Dean. "Creo que ya es hora de que regreses a la habitación. Aún no estás totalmente recuperado y necesitas descansar."

"Claro. Sólo estábamos conversando, pero tienes razón, el descanso es a veces la mejor medicina." Dijo George. "Fue un gusto hablar contigo. Espero no haberte asustado con todo eso de la 'conexión'. Usualmente soy un tipo normal." Agregó sonriendo.

"Creo que eres un tipo excelente, George." Dean le dio la mano mientras Sam lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Tan pronto los hermanos salieron del bar, Sam dio rienda suelta a su rabia.

"¿Estás loco, Dean? ¿En qué estabas pensando? Primero te escapas de la habitación mientras me estaba bañando. Y después estás a punto de contarle a un tipo que mataste a su hermano. ¡Es que acaso quieres que te metan preso!"

"¿Cómo supiste que era su hermano?"

"Era eso o el espíritu más vivo que he visto. Además, escuché parte de su conversación."

"Eso creí. Sólo regresemos al motel, quiero recostarme."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Dean , algún día tendrás que hablar de eso."

"No, no es así. Ahora déjame en paz."

El día anterior Dean había tenido ese extraño encuentro con George y no había querido entrar en detalles con Sam. Ahora, Dean había ido a averiguar si George aún estaba en el motel y el encargado le había dicho que se había marchado muy temprano. Dean yacía en su cama con el control remoto en la mano y tratando de ignorar las miradas de Sam.

"De verdad creo que te haría mucho bien si tan sólo pudieras…"

"¡Suficiente, Sam! Sólo… olvídalo."

Sam suspiró. Sabía que cuando Dean se empecinaba en algo no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Ni siquiera su mirada de cachorrito había funcionado. Era hora de darse por vencido. Por lo menos por el momento. Mirando su computadora, Sam cambió de tema.

"Encontré un buen lugar. Un Centro de Rehabilitación Física. Está a tres días de camino."

"Ni lo pienses, Sam. No iré."

"Dean, ni siquiera debí dejarte salir del hospital. ¡Tu pierna fue atravesada por una estaca y pretendes salir caminando como si nada!"

"Lo estoy haciendo, ¿verdad?"

"¡No! ¡¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cuánto te cuesta usar la muleta?! ¡Sin considerar que puedes estar empeorando la situación! ¿Es que acaso quieres sanar mal y usar un bastón por el resto de tu vida?"

Dean estaba muy enfadado con su hermano. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba encerrarse en una habitación y pretender que nada había pasado? No quería pensar en su padre, ni en Liz, ni en Peter, ni en George y su maldito hermano. Prefería convencerse de que los últimos días habían sido una pesadilla, y quizá lo habría logrado de no ser por las heridas físicas que cada día le recordaban que era real. Su mano enyesada y su pierna lastimada. Sin contar con el resto de golpes y magulladuras que cubrían su cuerpo.

Muy a su pesar, Dean tuvo que morderse la lengua y admitir, sólo para sí, que Sam tenía razón. Eso era lo que más le molestaba. Pero si no recibía la terapia física que necesitaba entonces las huellas de esos días oscuros perdurarían por siempre.

"De acuerdo. Pero sólo por un mes."

"Dejemos que los especialistas digan cuánto tiempo necesitas."

"Ni siquiera sé cómo vamos a financiarlo."

"No te preocupes por eso. Yo me encargo."

Dean no estaba acostumbrado a que otros se preocuparan por él. Era siempre lo contrario. Pero estaba tan cansado que no quiso seguir discutiendo y se dejó llevar por su hermano.

_Esta vez voy a hacerlo bien, Dean. Te voy a ayudar. Y mientras sanan tus heridas, espero poder ayudar también a tu corazón._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSN**

Dos meses y una semana. Se había estimado que Dean necesitaría cuatro meses para tener una rehabilitación completa pero éste se había empeñado tanto en los ejercicios y su cuerpo había respondido tan bien que en dos meses y una semana le dieron de alta.

Por supuesto que aún tenía que realizar algunos ejercicios por su cuenta y tomarlo con calma por un tiempo, pero lo peor había pasado. Incluso habían retirado el yeso de su mano y había llegado a tener unas cuantas sesiones de rehabilitación para recuperar la movilidad de sus dedos. Habían recomendado que regresara dos veces por semana para seguir con los ejercicios pero Dean ya no soportaba seguir en ese lugar y quería irse. Quería volver a cazar.

Tras una fuerte discusión, Sam no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la voluntad de su hermano y ambos regresaron al camino, deteniéndose en un motel al llegar la noche.

"¿Cómo pretendes cazar si todavía no puedes disparar tu arma?"

"Dispararé con la izquierda."

"Sólo vas a lograr que nos maten. Esperemos un poco más. Sólo unas semanas." Suplicó Sam.

"Sam, estoy a punto de volverme loco de aburrimiento. Además, ni siquiera parece algo complicado. Se trata de averiguar quién es el espíritu que está molestando a las personas de ese pueblo y luego quemamos sus huesos. Lo único que voy a hacer es entrevistar a algunas personas y sostener la linterna mientras cavas una tumba."

"Las cosas nunca son tan sencillas, Dean. Y si el espíritu decide atacarnos tú no vas a poder defenderte."

"Ni siquiera es que no puedo jalar del gatillo. Simplemente aún no puedo apuntar bien. No creo que falle en dispararle a un espíritu. Hasta un niño de diez años puede hacerlo."

Aunque Dean no tenía la mirada de Sam, pudo conmover a su hermano lo suficiente para considerarlo. Además, Sam hasta se sentía aliviado de ver a su hermano interesado en _algo_. Los últimos meses durante la rehabilitación, Dean había parecido más muerto que vivo. Casi no hablaba y todo lo hacía mecánicamente. Sam había tratado innumerables veces de tener una _charla_, pero Dean siempre lo había evitado. El hecho de que pareciera emocionado ante la idea de una cacería era un gran progreso en su estado de ánimo y Sam no tenía corazón para negarle esa satisfacción.

"Está bien. Vamos a ese pueblo e investigamos. Pero si se trata de algo más complicado entonces nos retiramos y lo dejamos en manos de otro cazador, ¿trato?"

Dean suspiró y lo pensó por un segundo, luego le dio la mano a Sam aceptando el trato.

"Ahora sí, voy por nuestra cena. ¿Estarás…"

"Si dices 'bien' juro que te mato."

"Sólo preguntaba." Dijo Sam levantando los brazos rendido.

"No tengo cinco años, Sam. Y aún entonces era yo quien te cuidaba, así que deja de preocuparte y tráeme una hamburguesa. Voy a tomar un baño."

Sam tomó las llaves del auto y salió de la habitación. En todo ese tiempo se había acostumbrado a que Dean no protestara cada vez que se portaba como una mamá gallina. Quizá era porque Dean estaba tan destrozado emocionalmente que ni siquiera le importaba pelear con su hermano. Pero ahora, que habían dejado atrás el Centro de Rehabilitación, Dean parecía haber pasado la página finalmente y volvía a ser el de antes. _Me pregunto si esa será una buena señal._

Lo que Dean menos necesitaba era aplicar el método Winchester para tratar con el dolor. O sea. Nunca hablar de ello. Nunca demostrarlo. Siempre negarlo.

Sam había visto lo doloroso que había sido para su hermano _revivir_ viejas heridas y temía que en el futuro volviera a ocurrir. Pero por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, Sam sabía que terminaría cayendo en lo mismo. Nunca hablar de ello. Nunca demostrarlo. Siempre negarlo. _Nuestra familia está tan arruinada._

Dean tomó ropa limpia y se preparó para entrar al baño cuando escuchó el sonido indicando que se había recibido un email. Una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Si Sammy había sido tan descuidado como para dejar su computadora encendida y con la sesión iniciada, él no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de gastarle una broma. Rápidamente tecleó sobre el nuevo mensaje para leerlo.

"Sammy, Sammy. Me las vas a pagar todas." Dijo Dean frotándose las manos. Pero tan pronto se abrió el mensaje su sonrisa se borró. Era un artículo con fecha de hacía una semana. Decía: **Accidente en carretera mata a siete.** Y aparecía la foto de las siete víctimas. Una de ellas, era George.

El mensaje era de Caleb y decía: 'Me pediste que te avisara si oía algo extraño sobre George Reeds. Espero que no fuera un amigo tuyo porque no te va a gustar lo que encontré.' Luego estaba adjunto el artículo y eso era todo.

"Está muerto." Susurró Dean, y todos los eventos que tanto se había esforzado en negar regresaron con más fuerza a su memoria.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Cuando Sam entró a la habitación escuchó el sonido de la ducha así que sólo se limitó a gritar un 'Ya llegué'. Puso la comida sobre la mesa y empezó a sacarla de las bolsas mientras retiraba lo que estuviera estorbando. Cuando tomó su computadora para ponerla sobre su cama, vio el mensaje abierto en su pantalla. _Oh, no. Estuvo hurgando en mis cosas. Qué estúpido, debí apagarla. Espero que no haya enviado un mail a todos mis contactos con alguna foto bochornosa._ Pensó Sam recordando la última 'broma' informática que su hermano le había gastado. Pero cuando leyó el mensaje y vio el artículo con la foto de George Reeds, supo que el asunto era más serio de lo que creía. _Si Dean leyó esto entonces…_

Sam se acercó preocupado a la puerta del baño y tocó.

"Dean, ¿todo bien?"

No hubo respuesta. Sólo se escuchaba el agua cayendo.

"¿Dean? Responde."

Aún no había respuesta.

"¡Dean, abre la puerta o la abro yo!"

Nada.

Sam pateó la puerta y ésta se abrió con fuerza. En la ducha, parado y con las manos en la pared, estaba Dean. Tenía la cabeza inclinada y el agua caía por su espalda. No se había movido ni un milímetro ante la irrupción de su hermano.

"¿Dean? Traje hamburguesas y pastel. Será mejor que salgas ante que se enfríe."

Dean no se movió.

"Creo que ya estás bastante limpio. Voy a cerrar la llave, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Sam moviendo su mano con cautela hasta alcanzar la llave. Cuando el agua le salpicó sintió que estaba helada, recién entonces se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba temblando.

"Dean, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? Te vas a congelar. Vamos." Sam puso una toalla sobre el cuerpo de su hermano y lo tomó de los hombros para hacerlo salir de la ducha.

"Con cuidado."

Sam guió a su hermano hasta su cama y éste se sentó pesadamente. Al ver que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por secarse o vestirse, Sam tomó otra toalla y se acercó para ayudarlo. Dean vio sus intenciones y levantó la mano para detenerlo.

"Ni se te ocurra, Sam. Puedo vestirme solo."

"Oh. Lo siento." Sam tomó la ropa que había quedado en el baño y la puso frente a su hermano. Éste se puso los bóxers, el pantalón y las medias. Cuando iba a ponerse la camiseta, notó una pequeña mancha de sangre en ésta y se quedó mirándola. Sam se sentó frente a él interesado en saber por qué se había detenido.

"¿Sangre?"

"Supongo que es imposible encontrar algo que no esté manchado." Dijo Dean con tristeza.

"Es pequeña, no se nota."

"Yo la noto."

Sam suspiró sin saber cómo abordar a su hermano. _Un ataque frontal. Ahora o nunca._

"No es tu culpa."

Dean lo miró a los ojos.

"Lo sé."

Sam se acercó aún más y le devolvió la mirada.

"No es tu culpa."

"Te escuché la primera vez, Sam." Dijo Dean un poco fastidiado. Sam siguió mirándolo.

"No es tu culpa."

"¡Maldición, Sam, ya te escuché!" Dean meneó la cabeza, enojado, y quiso levantarse pero Sam puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo obligó a quedarse sentado. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y volvió a repetir.

"No es tu culpa."

Esta vez Dean no pudo seguir luchando y escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

"¿Por qué haces esto, Sam? Sólo déjame ir."

"Porque eres mi hermano y te quiero y me preocupo por ti. Y tienes que creerme cuando te digo que NO. ES. TU CULPA."

"Sí, lo es. Es mi culpa."

"No es tu culpa."

"¿Qué no lo entiendes? Yo maté a ese tipo. ¡Era sólo un ser humano! ¡Le quité la oportunidad de rectificar su vida, de regresar con su familia!"

"¡Tenía un cuchillo, Dean!"

"¡No iba a lastimar a nadie, probablemente sólo iba a robar algo para poder regresar a casa!"

"¡Sólo querías protegerme!"

"Debí disparar a una pierna, debí disparar a su brazo y no directo al corazón." Dijo Dean entre sollozos.

"Seguiste órdenes y me protegiste."

"Disparar primero y preguntar después. Disparar primero y preguntar después." Murmuró Dean. "Tú mismo lo dijiste, Sam. Siempre sigo órdenes. Pero resulta que tengo un cerebro y sé cómo usarlo. Debí usarlo esa noche. Tomé la decisión equivocada y un hombre inocente pagó por eso."

"Todos cometemos errores. Nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera tú."

"¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso? Que después de eso, cuando pasó lo de Liz, creí que era un castigo por lo que había hecho. Nunca… nunca he creído en esas cosas pero, aquél día, cuando nos marchamos del pueblo y dejé a Liz atrás, sólo podía pensar en el hombre al que había matado y me decía a mí mismo que era justo. Era lógico. Yo no merecía ser feliz. No merecía la vida de ensueño que había visualizado con Liz. Y por eso, cuando Mary nos contó lo que había pasado. Lo que Liz había hecho…" Dean rió amargamente. "Recordé a ese hombre. Y luego ¿qué hice? Me dejé llevar por la ira y terminé asesinando a otro muchacho inocente. ¿Te das cuenta de la ironía? A veces pienso que estoy maldito. He derramado tanta sangre que ésta me sigue a donde voy. Ni siquiera puedo encontrar una camiseta limpia porque todo lo que toco se contamina. Así que sólo puedo seguir adelante. Seguir cazando. Seguir matando. Porque no queda nada bueno para mí."

Sam luchaba para no llorar con su hermano. Sabía que si él también se quebraba entonces no habría forma de ayudar a Dean a salir del hoyo en que estaba. Por meses había esperado ese momento y ahora que su hermano finalmente se abría ante él, tenía miedo y no sabía si al final podría ayudarlo o terminaría empeorando las cosas.

"Tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo. Si no lo haces tú nadie podrá hacerlo por ti. Creo que ni siquiera George habría podido hacerte sentir mejor porque eres demasiado duro contigo mismo."

Sam se quedó en silencio unos momentos para dejar que su hermano procesara lo que le había dicho. Luego continuó.

"Me culpé por mucho tiempo por la muerte de Jess, y no voy a negar que aún me siento responsable. Pero después de conocer a Charlie y de ver lo que la muerte de su novio había hecho en ella, me di cuenta de que Jess no habría querido que yo siguiera hundiéndome en la culpa. Y empecé a perdonarme. Tú has guardado la culpa por muchos años, has guardado remordimiento y dolor y todo eso te está comiendo vivo. Es como si tuvieras una herida y no la atendieras, y la dejaras llenarse de pus e infectarse y creo que es hora de acabar con todo eso. Es hora de limpiarla y dejarla sanar. Pero esta vez, tiene que ser diferente. Esta vez, tiene que ser real."

Dean asintió lentamente pero no sabía si podría hacerlo. El perdón era algo que prodigaba a los demás pero nunca a sí mismo.

"Gracias, Dean."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por estar siempre para mí. Por cuidarme aunque eso significara que tú salieras lastimado."

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios y Dean sintió que las palabras de Sam empezaban a surtir efecto en él. Era como si fueran un bálsamo para sus heridas.

"Mereces lo mejor de este mundo. Tú lo mereces más que nadie." Sam se movió y se colocó junto a su hermano y ambos se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

_Perdonarme. Como si fuera tan fácil. ¿Cómo perdonarme cuando sé que soy culpable? Pero Sam dice que no es mi culpa. Quisiera creerlo. En verdad quisiera hacerlo._

_Sé cómo te sientes, Dean. Yo también me he sentido culpable, pero tú siempre estuviste ahí para mí y no dejaste que me hundiera. Quisiera hacer lo mismo por ti. Ser la mano que te sostenga y no te permita caer. Si tan sólo confiaras lo suficiente. Si tan sólo me creyeras cuando te digo que mereces ser feliz._

_¿Cuándo empezó todo esto? ¿Cuándo lo perdí? ¿Cuándo perdí a mi familia?... ¿Cómo pude creer en algún momento que merecía ser feliz?¿Cómo me atreví a soñar que Liz, el bebé, Sam y yo podríamos volver a empezar? No lo merecía y por eso los perdí. Pero Sam dice que no es así. Dice que merezco lo mejor. ¿Qué habrá visto en mí para decir eso? Porque yo no veo nada que valga la pena. Quisiera creerte, Sam. Sólo tengo que creer y perdonar. Si no puedo creer en mí mismo entonces creeré en él. Sam dice que no es mi culpa. Debo creerlo. Debo confiar. Pero algunas heridas nunca sanarán. El bebé. La familia que pudo ser… Los voy a extrañar._

"Los voy a extrañar."

"¿A quiénes?"

"A Liz y al bebé. Es increíble cómo puedes extrañar a alguien a quien nunca conociste."

"Habrías sido un excelente padre, Dean." _Lo fuiste para mí._

"¿Tú crees que… crees que ellos estén bien? ¿Donde sea que estén?"

"Sí. Estoy seguro de eso."

Sabía que tomaría tiempo, pero finalmente Dean sentía que podía cerrar esos capítulos en su historia y volver a empezar uno nuevo. Había empezado a perdonarse.

"Sam."

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias."

Sam sonrió.

"Pero si alguna vez mencionas algo de esto, juro que voy publicar en Internet tus fotos del baile de graduación. Y estoy hablando de las fotos después del bar. Ya sabes. Las que te dije que había borrado."

"No. No lo hiciste. No te atreviste." Dijo Sam asustado.

"Están en un lugar seguro, Sammy." Dijo Dean sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sam golpeó a Dean en el hombro pero estaba feliz de que las cosas finalmente estuvieran regresando a la normalidad, o por lo menos, lo que era normal para ellos. Dean dejó a un lado la camiseta que iba a ponerse y buscó otra entre sus cosas, cuando por fin encontró una e iba a ponérsela, Sam vio la famosa cicatriz que había iniciado toda esa pesadilla. Sabiendo que no era el mejor momento para hablar de ella decidió callarse. Después de todo, Dean acababa de revivir hechos muy dolorosos y recién había empezado a dejarlos en el pasado así que no era momento de recordarle otro más. Pero antes de que su cerebro le ordenara a su boca silencio, ésta ya había hablado.

"¿Y esa cicatriz?"

"¿Qué cicatriz?" Dijo Dean poniéndose la camiseta.

"Nada. Olvídalo." _Estúpido. Estúpido. No retrocedas lo andado._ Se dijo Sam a sí mismo. Dean volteó y notó la expresión en su rostro. Luego miró hacia su espalda y supo de qué cicatriz estaba hablando su hermano.

"Ah. Esa cicatriz."

"Si no quieres hablar de eso, por mí está bien."

"¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hermano?" Dijo Dean extrañado.

"Sólo quiero que sepas que si no estás listo para hablar de eso… yo entiendo."

"Sam. Acabamos de tener a la madre de todos los momentos cursis que pudiéramos tener en toda nuestra vida y ahora ¿te echas para atrás? Me sorprendes."

"Está bien, como quieras. Háblame de la cicatriz, entonces."

"¿Quién ha dicho que quiero hablar de eso?"

Sam levantó los brazos y los dejó caer frustrado. ¿Quién entendía a su hermano?

"De acuerdo. Entonces no hablemos de eso."

"¿No vas a insistir? ¿No vas a decir que debo 'liberar mi alma' o algo así? No, no, mi favorita es la de las heridas con pus. Eso estuvo asqueroso, Sammy."

"Sólo… ¡Era una metáfora, Dean! Y funcionó ¿cierto?"

"Sí, sí, como quieras."

Dean se metió bajo las sábanas listo para dormir mientras Sam se cambiaba.

"Mañana tomaré un baño. Cierta persona se acabó el agua caliente." Dijo Sam lo suficientemente alto para que Dean lo escuchara.

"Sólo duérmete, princesa. No vas a morir por dormir sin bañarte una noche."

Sam apagó las luces y se metió en su cama pero no podía dormir. La imagen de esa cicatriz seguía dando vueltas por su cabeza. _Quizá debo preguntar. Debí insistir. Si lo hubiera hecho me lo habría contado. Pero quizá no es buena idea. No quiero que se deprima otra vez. Aunque por otro lado, yo mismo lo dije. Esas heridas deben curarse y no ignorarse. Debo preguntar. _Sam miró hacia la cama de su hermano sin poder distinguir si éste seguía despierto. _Ya debe haberse dormido. Se lo preguntaré en la mañana… Pero quizá sea demasiado tarde. No va a querer hablar. Debí hacerlo cuando tuve la oportu…_

"Ya basta, Sam. Sólo pregunta." Dijo Dean desde su cama.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste?" Preguntó Sam consternado.

"Estás dando vueltas en tu cama y suspiras sin cesar. Es lo que haces cada vez que tienes una discusión contigo mismo en tu cabeza, Sam. Lo haces desde que eras niño."

Sam sonrió pensando en lo bien que lo conocía su hermano mayor. A veces hasta lo asustaba pensar que Dean lo conocía mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía.

"De acuerdo. Quiero saber. ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? Dijiste que había sido papá y quiero saber qué pasó."

Dean se sentó en su cama pero no encendió la luz. Se sentía más cómodo en la oscuridad, quizá porque había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en ella. Ahora Sam le pedía recordar esa noche. La primera noche en que supo que su vida había cambiado. La noche en que la oscuridad lo atrapó.

"Diciembre de 1983. Nuestra primera navidad sin mamá."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Ya está. Por fin entramos a la última historia en este viaje por el alma torturada de Dean. Y sí, creo que dos capítulos más y estará terminado. Espero sus reviews! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Gracias especiales a Naiala-aries, Lau, Esther y jess por darse tiempo para dejar un review del capítulo anterior. Gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia y espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo. A ver antes de leer deben saber lo siguiente. La primera parte del capítulo no es algo que Dean le esté contando a Sam porque él no sabe sobre eso ya que es básicamente lo que le pasó a John. Así que, si yo lo narro es sólo para que ustedes sepan la historia completa, pero como ya dije, ni Dean ni Sam saben sobre eso. La segunda parte que está marcada como "Narración de Dean" es lo que sí le está contando a Sam. Hecha la aclaración: Disfruten el capítulo.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean se sentó en su cama pero no encendió la luz. Se sentía más cómodo en la oscuridad, quizá porque había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en ella. Ahora Sam le pedía recordar esa noche. La primera noche en que supo que su vida había cambiado. La noche en que la oscuridad lo atrapó.

"Diciembre de 1983. Nuestra primera navidad sin mamá."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Mary había muerto hacía poco más de un mes y John se sentía devastado. Había estado viviendo en la casa de su socio del taller por esas semanas pero una discusión el día anterior lo había hecho empacar sus pocas pertenencias, tomar a sus dos pequeños y moverse a un motel. Ese 24 de diciembre John había despertado con el ruido de villancicos navideños y recién se había dado cuenta que esa noche se celebraba Navidad. _La primera Navidad de Sammy._ Se había dicho._

_Tras conseguir el desayuno, John había decidido dejar de lado los pensamientos sombríos que inundaban su mente y darles a sus hijos una verdadera navidad. Después de todo, ellos no tenían por qué pagar por su dolor._

"_Dean. Voy a salir unas horas. ¿Crees que puedes quedarte solo con Sammy? Será sólo un par de horas."_

"_Sí papi. Ya soy grande."_

"_Por supuesto, campeón. Tengo llave así que no abras la puerta a nadie, ¿lo prometes?"_

"_Sí papi."_

"_Perfecto. Adiós Sammy, pórtate bien. Ten cuidado, Dean."_

_John besó a Sam y abrazó a Dean antes de salir. Nunca antes había dejado a sus hijos solos pero ya que su orgullo lo había hecho dejar la casa de su amigo ahora tenía que valerse por sí solo. Ninguna niñera en su sano juicio iría a un cuarto de motel así que su única opción fue confiar en que nada malo ocurriera en un par de horas._

Sólo necesito comprar algunos regalos, comida navideña, un arbolito y pasaremos una _decente_ navidad. ¿A quién trato de engañar? Va a ser la peor navidad de la historia. Sin Mary nada será lo mismo. Pero ellos no tienen por qué saberlo. Sam no tiene por qué crecer así. Vamos, John. Puedes hacerlo. Aunque sea sólo por un día. Dean lo merece. Se ha portado tan bien estos días. Así que, a sonreír y pretender que todo estará bien. Los niños tienen derecho a pasar una buena navidad y yo voy a dárselas.

_Las intenciones de John eran buenas. Las últimas semanas había actuado como un zombie y no había prestado atención a sus hijos pero eso iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante. Quizá su amigo tenía razón y ya era hora de aceptar lo que había pasado. Después de todo, tenía dos niños que dependían de él y Mary no habría querido que se hundiera en su dolor y los descuidara. Mary había muerto y lo que él había visto esa noche no era real. No era real. Ya era hora de aceptarlo._

_Primero los juguetes. No tenía mucho dinero pero pensaba darles una buena sorpresa a los niños. Entró en la tienda de juguetes y empezó a buscar algo bueno para Dean._

"_¿Por qué nos detuvimos aquí? Pudimos haber comprado los juguetes en Illinois o en todo caso, al llegar a casa de la abuela." Dijo una joven veinteañera a un hombre que parecía su padre._

"_Cuando lleguemos donde tu abuela no tendremos tiempo. Ya es 24, Alice, vamos a llegar en la noche así que elige algo aquí."_

"_Cualquier cosa será buena para esos niños. Bueno, cualquier cosa que dispare balas."_

"_No hables así de tus primos y elige algo de una vez."_

_John se había quedado mirando el intercambio y no pudo dejar de sonreír ante una escena familiar "normal". Cómo añoraba esos días en que pequeñas discusiones con Mary eran su mayor preocupación. Él y Alice se acercaron al mismo estante de juguetes y vio cómo ella tomaba un par de cosas sin fijarse siquiera en lo que eran. Tan pronto tuvo lo que quería, Alice se alejó y John se acercó a donde había estado. Un periódico estaba abandonado sobre los muñecos y John lo tomó por curiosidad. Era de Illinois y estaba abierto en la página de noticias locales. Lo que llamó su atención fue la foto de una casa incendiada. Sus propios recuerdos se mezclaron y empezó a leer la noticia._

_El incendio se había iniciado en la habitación del bebé y la madre había muerto. De acuerdo a la nota, el padre estaba tan afectado que había clamado que su esposa había muerto pegada al techo y que el fuego había salido de ella. Por supuesto que en el artículo la mención a los _desvaríos_ del padre era más una nota _curiosa_ que informativa, pero para John eso era la confirmación de que lo que había visto sí era real._

_Con el periódico aún en sus manos, John salió de la juguetería sin saber a dónde ir, qué hacer, con quién hablar. No podía confiar en su amigo, no le creería. Pero, ¿en quién podía confiar? Su esposa había sido asesinada y no era algo que pudiera contarle a la policía. Lo tratarían como a ese pobre infeliz del artículo. Creerían que estaba loco. John había hecho el descubrimiento de su vida y no tenía con quién compartirlo. _Es verdad. Lo que vi es verdad._ Se repetía. Pasó frente a un bar y entró sin pensarlo. Sólo quería olvidar._

_John bebió por horas. El sol se ocultó y él seguía en el bar. Por mucho que lo intentara no podía quitar de su mente la imagen de su dulce esposa clavada en el techo, sangrando y en llamas._

"_Otra más." Dijo al cantinero, pero éste no obedeció._

"_Creo que ya ha tenido suficiente. ¿Quiere que le pida un taxi?"_

"_¡Tú no me vas a decir cuándo irme! ¡Dije: Otra más!"_

_El cantinero era un hombre de familia y al ver a John entrar lo había reconocido inmediatamente como a un padre. Era algo que había en su mirada. No solía espantar a los clientes pero sentía compasión por este hombre._

"_Vamos, amigo. Vaya a casa. Con sus esposa."_

"_No tengo casa. No tengo esposa." Dijo John tristemente._

_  
"¿Hijos?" Preguntó el cantinero esperanzado y fue esa palabra lo que devolvió por fin a John a la realidad. Sus hijos. Los había dejado solos por casi doce horas y ni siquiera había llamado para averiguar si estaban bien. Se levantó sin decir palabra y salió del bar tambaleándose. De hecho, era un milagro que aún pudiera caminar después de haberse bebido todo el bar._

_El motel no estaba muy lejos pero a la velocidad que iba le tomó una hora llegar finalmente a su habitación. Entró silenciosamente. Las luces estaban apagadas pero parecía que había una lámpara encendida en el pequeño cuarto donde estaban las camas. La voz de Dean hablando con su hermanito era el sonido más dulce que hubiera escuchado pero en esos momentos en que sentía que todo a su alrededor estaba contaminado, la voz de su hijo sonaba simplemente "mal", "fuera de lugar", "irreal". Era algo demasiado puro para un mundo lleno de maldad. John sólo veía oscuridad y dolor y una voz tan inocente no pertenecía a un mundo así._

_John se quedó callado junto a la puerta escuchando. Si tan sólo se hubiera podido quedar así._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Narración de Dean.**

"Había esperado tanto ese día. Desde que me habían dicho que mamá no volvería yo simplemente no lo había podido creer y tenía un plan. Esa mañana cuando papá nos dejó tras el desayuno me asusté. Nunca antes habíamos estado solos. Pero quería ser un niño grande. Quería saber que podía cuidarte. Claro que… si mi plan funcionaba, no tendría que preocuparme demasiado por eso."

_Las dos horas habían pasado y no había señales de John. Fue cuando Sam empezó a llorar._

"_Tranquilo Sammy, ¿tienes hambre?"_

_Dean nunca había alimentado a Sam solo. Había ayudado a su mamá muchas veces pero ella siempre había estado ahí para guiarlo y cuidar que no inclinara demasiado la botella. _Debes ser gentil, Dean. Si la inclinas demasiado o si la inclinas muy poco el bebé no podrá tomar a gusto su leche. _Dean tomó uno de los biberones del pequeño refrigerador de la habitación y lo puso en una cacerola, la llenó de agua y la puso al fuego._

"_Nunca hagas esto estando solo, Sam. Tú eres muy pequeño. Papá y mamá dicen que no debes acercarte a la estufa y tampoco debes prender fuego, pero tú tienes hambre y yo ya soy un niño grande." Dean apagó la hornilla y tomó el biberón de la tapa con cuidado. "Por si acaso, no le digas nada a papá, Sam." Dean subió a la cama que estaba rodeada de almohadas para evitar que el bebé se cayera y puso a su hermanito en sus brazos, como antes su mamá hacía. Antes de darle la botella dejó caer un poco de leche en su muñeca. "Mamá dice que esto es para saber que no está demasiado caliente o fría. Yo creo que está bien." Dijo Dean probando la leche que había caído en su mano._

_El pequeño Sam probó la leche y no quiso tomarla. Dean insistió pero Sam seguía llorando._

"_¿Qué pasa, Sam? ¿Está caliente? ¿Está fría? Por qué lloras."_

_Dean no sabía qué hacer. Dejó el biberón a un lado y empezó a cantar. Era una canción que su madre siempre cantaba cuando Sammy estaba inquieto, pero esta vez pareció no dar resultado._

"_¿Qué te molesta, Sammy? Mamá dice que los bebés lloran porque no pueden hablar y esa es su forma de hablar."_

_Sam seguía llorando._

"_Tu pañal. Debe ser tu pañal."_

_Dean metió un dedo bajo el pañal de Sam y sintió que estaba mojado. Ese era otro reto. Nunca le había cambiado el pañal a su hermano. Había visto a su mamá hacerlo, incluso a su papá, pero nunca lo había hecho él._

"_Vas a tener que ayudarme, Sammy. Quédate quieto."_

_Ver a un niñito de cuatro años cambiando el pañal de su hermanito era una escena conmovedora. Fue difícil y el pañal no quedó lo suficientemente seguro pero Sam no se quejó. Extendiendo sus bracitos hacia su hermano como si estuviera diciendo Gracias, se quedó dormido._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Es raro, pero ese fue un buen día." Dijo Dean sonriendo. "Se podría decir que ese día aprendí a cuidar a un bebé."

"Nos dejó solos, Dean. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Y si hubiera pasado algo? Podríamos haber muerto."

"Hey, eso no iba a pasar. Yo estaba a cargo ¿recuerdas? Claro que no recuerdas. Ni siquiera controlabas tu vejiga."

"¡Porque era un bebé! ¡Y tú también lo eras! Un niño de cuatro años no está preparado para ser niñera. Tú necesitabas una niñera." Gritó Sam molesto.

"No estuvo tan mal. Nos divertimos. Aprendí a cambiar pañales, aprendí a preparar tu leche, aprendí a que botaras los gases… eso fue divertido." Dijo Dean haciendo un gesto con la mano como si algo oliera mal. "Créeme, ese día no volviste a llorar porque yo tenía todo bajo control."

Sam meneó la cabeza. Cada vez le parecía más increíble que hubieran llegado a esa edad considerando lo irresponsable que podía ser su padre a veces. No cabía duda que era un increíble cazador y que los había protegido en innumerables ocasiones, pero cuando se trataba del cuidado diario era Dean el que los había mantenido abrigados y alimentados.

"J aja ja. Era gracioso."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"El motel en el que estábamos. Al dueño no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que comprar unos arbolitos navideños de vidrio. Supongo que había uno en cada cuarto porque había uno en el nuestro. No tenía adornos. Todo estaba hecho de vidrio. No era muy grande. Era como de mi tamaño. Pero parecía que a ti te gustaba mucho. Fue entonces que descubrí que los colores brillantes te calmaban. J aja, siempre has sido muy psicodélico, Sam."

"A todos los bebés les atraen los colores brillantes." Se defendió Sam.

"En la tarde no parecías querer dormir así que puse el arbolito junto a la cama y te quedaste dormido en cuestión de segundos."

"Sí, bueno, ese truco ya no funciona." Dijo Sam recordando lo difícil que había sido tener una buena noche de sueño tras la muerte de Jessica. _No pienses en eso ahora, Sam. Regresa a la historia que aún no veo cómo es que esa bendita cicatriz apareció._ "Bueno, continúa, qué pasó después, a qué hora llegó papá."

"No lo sé, pero era muy tarde, mi hora de dormir se había pasado pero tú habías despertado así que prendí la lámpara y te cargué para tratar de que volvieras a dormir."

"¿Nos dejó solos hasta la noche, hasta muy noche?" Preguntó Sam con incredulidad.

"El tiempo se había pasado volando. Para mí era como un juego. Todo eso de ser un niño grande y de cuidar de ti, lo hacía muy en serio pero creo que no había entendido la responsabilidad enorme que implicaba."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"_Papá va a llegar pronto, Sammy. Pero quizá Santa llegue antes. Ahora te voy a contar mi plan, tú eres muy importante en mi plan. Esta es tu primera navidad. Mamá dice que en navidad los deseos se pueden hacer realidad. Dice que es una época mágica. Y es cierto. El año pasado deseé un camión de bomberos y una guitarra y ¿sabes qué? La mañana de navidad los encontré bajo el árbol. Lo que había deseado." El pequeño Dean estaba muy emocionado de poder compartir un secreto tan increíble con su hermanito."Este año sólo he deseado una cosa, pero no estoy seguro si se va a cumplir, porque yo ya he tenido cuatro navidades y no sé cuántos deseos me queden, pero esta es tu primera navidad así que lo que desees se va a cumplir. Sammy, necesito que desees que mamá regrese. Si tú lo haces entonces ella va a volver. El árbol que tenemos es muy pequeño pero no importa, mamá no puede aparecer bajo un árbol así que supongo que tocará la puerta. Pero sólo tú puedes hacerlo. ¿Lo harás?"_

_El bebé Sam sonrió y alzó sus manitas tocando el rostro de su hermano._

"_Gracias, Sammy. Sé que tú también quieres a mamá. Te acuerdas de ella ¿no? Sólo deséalo. Hazlo, Sammy. Lo que desees se hará realidad. Mamá va a volver mañana. Mamá va a regresar."_

_John había estado escuchando junto a la puerta y si su corazón ya estaba roto ahora se hizo añicos con lo que escuchó. Pero John no reaccionó como hubiera querido. Había cambiado. Mary había sido el ángel que con sólo sonreír borraba cualquier enojo pero ahora no estaba._

_Ya sea por la rabia contenida por perder a su joven esposa, o por el terror de haber descubierto que _algo_ se la había llevado, o por la increíble cantidad de alcohol que había consumido, o por una mezcla de todo lo anteriormente nombrado; el hecho es que John cruzó la habitación de dos saltos y se plantó junto a la cama echando fuego por los ojos. Dean nunca había visto a su padre así pero el instinto le dijo que debía correr. Puso a Sam a un costado y se paró en la cama extendiendo los brazos a su padre. _Papi está molesto, pero cuando le diga que mamá va a regresar se va a poner feliz.

"_Papi, ¿ya es navidad? Porque Sammy y yo tenemos una sorpresa. Es un regalo de navidad. Para todos. Sammy deseó que mamá regrese y va a regresar."_

_John estaba totalmente idiotizado por el alcohol y por eso actuó como un idiota. Tomó a Dean de los brazos y lo puso en el suelo sin soltarlo, ajustando cada vez más hasta que el pequeño trató de separarse para huir del dolor, pero John no lo soltó y lo sacudió mientras las palabras salían con dificultad de su boca._

"_DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS, DEAN. TU MADRE NO VA A REGRESAR. ¿ACASO NO TE LO DIJE? MURIÓ. ELLA MURIÓ. ESTÁ MUERTA. LOS MUERTOS NO REGRESAN."_

"_Pero es navidad, y lo deseos se hacen rea…"_

"_NO ME IMPORTA SI ES EL MALDITO DÍA DE NAVIDAD O EL DÍA DE ACCIÓN DE GRACIAS. TIENES QUE ACEPTARLO, DEAN, Y DEJAR DE METERLE IDEAS A TU HERMANO. AGRADECE QUE ES MUY PEQUEÑO Y NO TE ENTENDIÓ."_

"_Pero Sammy deseó…"_

"_LOS DESEOS NO SE HACEN REALIDAD, DEAN. LOS REGALOS DE NAVIDAD LOS COMPRÉ YO. ¿ESCUCHASTE? LEÍ TU CARTA A SANTA Y COMPRÉ LO QUE QUERÍAS. NO EXISTE SANTA. NO EXISTEN LOS MILAGROS Y TU MADRE NO VA A REGRESAR."_

_El pequeño Dean empezó a llorar. Estaba muy asustado. El dolor en sus brazos no se comparaba al dolor de su corazón por las duras palabras de su padre. Su llanto, en vez de ablandar el corazón de John, lo endureció más, y continuó con la reprimenda._

"_DEJA DE LLORAR. YA ERES UN NIÑO GRANDE, DEAN. TE NECESITO. NECESITO QUE SEAS UN NIÑO GRANDE. ¡DEJA DE LLORAR! ¡CRECE, DEAN! ¡CRECE!"_

_John gritó la última palabra y empujó a Dean hacia atrás con fuerza. El cuerpo del pequeño cayó sobre el arbolito de vidrio y ambos cayeron al piso rompiéndose éste inmediatamente. El ruido fue como el chasquido de los dedos de un hipnotizador y John se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Había golpeado a su hijo. Algo que nunca, jamás habría pensado en hacer. Algo que nunca habría ocurrido si Mary estuviera viva._

_John cayó de rodillas llorando mientras Dean no se atrevía a moverse siquiera. No es que no le doliera. Era que estaba en shock. Hasta hace unos minutos estaba convencido de que su mamá volvería y todo sería como antes. Hasta hace unos minutos tenía esperanza y creía de todo corazón en los milagros, en los ángeles y en la magia. Hasta hace unos minutos era un niño de cuatro años con los sueños de todo niño pero ahora… _

"_Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento." Repetía John llorando. Al ver que su hijo no se movía, él mismo lo alzó en sus brazos y lo abrazó contra su pecho repitiendo aún. "Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento."_

_John sintió que la manga de su camisa estaba húmeda y al verla aún en la oscuridad notó que un líquido oscuro la cubría. Con Dean aún en los brazos encendió la luz y vio con horror que se trataba de sangre. Dean estaba sangrando. John lo llevó inmediatamente al baño y descubrió el pedazo de vidrio que se había clavado en la espalda de su hijo. Era una herida grande que se extendía desde el brazo hasta la espalda. La falta de reacción de Dean asustó aún más a John y cuidando de no empeorar la herida volvió a abrazarlo y susurró en su oído: "Perdóname, hijo. Perdóname."_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSN**

"Papá fue a la farmacia, compró un botiquín y todo lo que necesitó para coserme."

"Espera, espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que no te llevó a emergencias? ¿Él mismo te cosió?"

"Sam. Papá estaba cayéndose de borracho. ¿Qué crees que habría pasado si se hubiera acercado al hospital con un niño herido y clamando que resbaló y se cayó? Nadie le hubiera creído. Habrían visto las marcas en mis brazos y habrían llamado a Servicios Sociales."

"Bueno, quizá habría sido lo mejor, ¿no crees?"

Dean volteó hacia su hermano furioso.

"No te atrevas a decir eso, Sam. Nos habrían separado. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Haber crecido en otra familia lejos de papá y de mí?"

"No, claro que no. Pero quizá ese susto le habría servido para cambiar su forma de tratarnos."

"Sabes perfectamente que papá nunca nos puso una mano encima. Y eso que tú a veces te lo merecías."

"¡¿Ahora vas a defenderlo?! ¡Dean, acabas de contarme lo que te hizo ese hombre, cómo te quitó tu niñez, tu inocencia, tu esperanza, Y AHORA VAS A DEFENDERLO!" Para Sam era tan difícil entender a veces a su hermano. Esa confianza ciega en su padre y cómo todo lo que hacía siempre tenía alguna justificación. Ahora Sam entendía cómo es que su hermano, desde siempre, había sido un pequeño adulto y eso le dolía. Saber que la transición había sido tan dura, como un baldazo de agua fría Dean había aprendido que el mundo era cruel y su propio padre se lo había mostrado.

"Lo que hizo no estuvo bien, pero a la larga fue lo mejor. ¿Qué querías?, ¿qué fuera por la vida creyendo en Peter Pan y campanita? Uno de nosotros tenía que saber la verdad y no ibas a ser tú. Ni siquiera hubieras entendido."

"Por eso dejaste de hablar. Por eso estuviste traumatizado ¿verdad?"

"Yo no estaba traumatizado, sólo necesité algo de tiempo…"

"Sí, bueno, no lo habrías necesitado si el hombre no te hubiera tratado como a un soldado en vez de a su hijo de cuatro años."

"Ya basta Sam."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"No conviertas esto en otra excusa para pelear con papá. No me uses como arma."

"No es una excusa, Dean. Alguien tiene que ponerle fin a todo esto."

"Nunca debí contártelo. Sabía que no entenderías." Vociferó Dean poniéndose de pie.

"¿Entender qué? ¿Que papá estaba destrozado por la muerte de mamá? Eso no es excusa, Dean."

"¿Por qué querías que te cuente esto? Esperaste meses para escucharlo y ahora sólo quieres encontrar a papá para golpearlo." Dijo Dean mientras se vestía.

"No digas que no lo merece."

Dean tomó sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"No me esperes."

Dean salió y dejó a Sam confundido y solo con sus pensamientos.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Te estás ablandando. Por qué lo hiciste. No debiste contarle. Como si no fuera suficiente el terrible momento cursi que pasamos. Como si no hubiera llorado como un bebé. ¡En qué estaba pensando! Sólo espero que no le diga nada a papá. Lo que menos necesito ahora es una _charla_ con él._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué hice?_ Sam sólo había querido ayudar a su hermano. Creía que si conocía más sobre su pasado podría ayudarlo a superarlo y a tener un mejor futuro, pero parecía que su estrategia no había sido efectiva. No quería reconocerlo pero era cierto, así como su padre a veces a él también se le nublaba el juicio y terminaba lastimando a quienes amaba en vez de mejorar las cosas. _¿Cómo es que Dean vino a caer en medio de nosotros? Él siempre sabe qué decir y cuándo decirlo. Papá y yo sólo gritamos y nos desviamos de lo importante. Lo mejor será buscarlo. Tengo que arreglar las cosas._

Había empezado a llover y Sam no tenía idea de dónde estaba su hermano, pero su corazón le decía que no debía dejar pasar más tiempo. Tenía que encontrarlo. Tras caminar bajo la lluvia unos minutos, divisó el Impala estacionado frente a un supermercado. Se acercó pero Dean no estaba adentro. Unos metros más allá vio una figura sentada en la banca de un paradero de autobús. _¿Será Dean?_ Cuando por fin llegó a la banca Sam comprobó que efectivamente se trataba de su hermano. Sin decir palabra se sentó junto a él y ambos se quedaron bajo la lluvia en silencio. Hombro con hombro.

Dean miró a Sam y Sam miró a Dean. Habían peleado tantas veces que ya no necesitaban de palabras para esto. Sus miradas decían: LO SIENTO y ESTÁ BIEN. Si tan sólo hubiera sido tan fácil que lo mismo pasara con su padre. Pero Dean se consideraba afortunado de tener a Sammy. Y aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta, el amor de su hermano era lo único que necesitaba para curar sus heridas.

Dean sonrió y Sam sonrió. Era un nuevo día.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Ya está, espero que la explicación de la cicatriz les haya gustado. Sólo falta un corto epílogo y este fic estará completo. Gracias muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y espero me acompañen hasta el final. Un review no me caería nada mal, j aja, de hecho, es justo lo que me recetó el doctor :)**_


	12. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

_**Porque toda historia necesita un final, una conclusión, un THE END, este capítulo es el cierre de este fic. Gracias por su apoyo y por darme ánimos a continuar esta historia. Gracias especiales a Jadekalan, georgy y Cerdo Volador que se dieron tiempo para dejar un review en el último capítulo, y aunque no hayan dejado review en el último capítulo, sé que también están siguiendo hasta historia (porque dejaron reviews en otros caps): Jess, Esther (aunque creo que tú eres Jadekalan?), Lau, Naiala-aries, .Onryo, Alec Winchester, Susy LoVeGoOd, darkness, RenaissanceLady-K, kasuma, hpalita, marcela, y mariazinha. Son lo máximo todos ustedes. Disfruten el final.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

La lluvia cesó y los hermanos regresaron en silencio al cuarto del motel. Una vez adentro ambos se quedaron a la expectativa de quién sería el primero en tomar una ducha. Sam esperaba que Dean fuera el primero, siempre lo era y además, todavía estaba en recuperación. Dean esperaba que Sam fuera el primero, siempre lo era y además, como hermano mayor era su deber cuidar de que su hermanito no se enfermara.

"¿Tomas la primera ducha?" Dijo Sam finalmente.

"No, puedo esperar."

"Yo también."

"Entonces supongo que ninguno se va a duchar."

"¿Quieres pescar un resfriado? Toma la primera ducha."

"No, Sam, tómala tú."

"¿Desde cuándo me dejas tomar la primera ducha?"

"Desde que naciste. Ahora, toma una maldita ducha y terminemos esta discusión."

"¿Sabes? Aún no entiendo por qué estás enfadado conmigo. Me contaste la historia de la cicatriz y reaccioné como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Papá hizo mal y con todo gusto se lo diría en la cara pero también sé que no es mi herida y no soy yo quien debe aclarar las cosas con él. Eres tú." Sam hizo una pausa y continuó sarcástico. "Pero también sé que tú lo idolatras y no te atreverías a reprocharle nada aunque te diera una puñalada en el corazón. De hecho, creo que dirías: 'Bien papá, excelente puntería, muy efectiva, ya estoy muriendo.'"

"Tienes mucha rabia contenida, Sam."

"Tú también la tienes. Por lo menos yo trato de liberarla. Tú te guardas todo y por eso el día en que no puedas más, el día en que finalmente explotes… no sé qué va a pasar, sólo espero que no termines lastimándote aún más."

"¿Fuiste a la escuela de leyes o a la de psicología? Porque ya estoy cansado de estas charlas de 'Sopa de Pollo para el alma' "

"¿Leíste ese libro?"

"Creí que era un libro de cocina."

"¿Querías leer un libro de cocina?"

"No me cambies el tema." Dijo Dean incómodo. "Sam. Sólo quiero cerrar esto, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero seguir viajando sin saber si en algún momento vas a querer volver a _hablar_, o peor aún, cuando encontremos a papá no quiero temer que saques a colación esta historia. Tú lo dijiste, no es tu herida así que no intervengas."

Sam se sentó pesadamente al borde de su cama y suspiró. Dean quería cerrar esa conversación de una vez y para siempre, y si él quería hacer alguna diferencia, si él quería poder ayudar en algo a su hermano, entonces esa era su última oportunidad.

"Sólo quería ayudar, Dean. Parece que no soy tan buen terapeuta como tú."

"¿Yo? ¿Terapeuta? ¿Qué has estado fumando, Sam?"

"Búrlate todo lo que quieras pero es la verdad." Ahora Sam se puso serio. "Tú siempre has sabido cómo sacarme del hoyo. Desde las veces en que regresaba llorando del kínder porque alguien me había preguntado por mamá hasta las veces en que una chica no quiso salir conmigo. Tú siempre has sabido qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor. Tanto así que cuando pienso en mi pasado, aparte de los problemas con papá, no tengo malos recuerdos. Y con la muerte de Jessica… supiste cuándo callar y darme espacio y cuándo presionarme a hablar. Yo sólo quería hacer lo mismo por ti. Me siento muy mal por no haberte ayudado antes. Viví muchos años creyendo que todo estaba bien. Creyendo que tu sonrisa era real. Creyendo que nada te asustaba ni hería. Y todo ese tiempo sólo fingías para que yo no sufriera también. Y ahora que empecé a descubrir que tenías más heridas en el corazón de las que creía yo sólo… sólo quise ayudarte a curarlas. Pero no soy como tú… No sé cómo ayudarte."

Sam estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero por supuesto que estaba luchando con toda su voluntad para no dejar caer ninguna porque lo que menos necesitaba ahora era _espantar_ a Dean con la idea de otro momento sentimental.

Sin darse cuenta, Sam logró lo que quería. Quizá lo único que necesitaba era ser totalmente sincero con su hermano. Dean se sentó a su lado.

"Siempre lo has hecho, Sam. Siempre me has ayudado. Quizá no lo sabías pero lo has hecho."

"¿Cómo?"

"Con sólo estar ahí. Cuando éramos niños y algo malo pasaba yo sólo te veía sonreír y eso era suficiente para que todo estuviera bien. Saber que tú aún conservabas tu inocencia era lo único que necesitaba. Y cuando crecimos, tu mano en mi hombro o que sólo dijeras mi nombre y mostraras que te interesabas en mí… que te preocupabas… que te importaba… eso era suficiente."

Sam miró a su hermano y vio sinceridad en sus ojos.

"No pude ayudarte con la pena de papá tratando de matarte, ni con Liz, ni con la muerte de ese hombre, ni con esa primera navidad sin mamá. Parece que mi _encanto_ no funciona siempre, ¿eh?" Dijo Sam sonriendo.

Dean bajó la cabeza y se limpió la garganta. Lo que iba a hacer era lo que nunca, jamás en su vida habría pensado que haría. Pero Sammy estaba sufriendo por él y si podía impedirlo, aunque le costara dejara de lado su orgullo, lo haría.

"Lo estás haciendo ahora, Sam. Me estás ayudando. Ya lo has hecho. Ahora puedes dejarlo ir. Estaré bien. Créeme. AMBOS vamos a estar bien." Y tomando a Sam por sorpresa, Dean lo abrazó. Sam le devolvió el abrazo tan pronto se dio cuenta de que no era una alucinación y tras unos segundos, Dean se alejó otra vez. Fue un corto abrazo pero lo decía todo. Decía: Te quiero.

"Bueno, ahora sí, ¿podemos dejar todo esto atrás y volver a ser hombres?"

"Dean, no hay nada de malo en expresar tus sentimientos, de hecho, se necesitan más agallas para decir te quie…"

"No, Sam, por favor, no lo digas, no esa palabra." Dean tomó sus cosas dispuesto a huir a la ducha antes que Sam lo arrastrara en otro momento cursi.

"Por favor, Dean, debes dejar esas ideas. Nadie cree que seas menos hombre por llorar." Dean cerró la puerta del baño de un portazo. "A LAS CHICAS LES GUSTA." Gritó Sam riendo al escuchar algunos gruñidos de su hermano que venían de la ducha. _Corre todo lo que quieras, Dean. Pero nunca podrás olvidar que fuiste TÚ el que me abrazó._

Mientras Dean tomaba esa anhelada ducha, los recuerdos de los eventos dolorosos de su pasado fueron regresando uno a uno a su mente. Pero esta vez, en lugar de lastimarlo y abrir viejas heridas en su corazón, se fueron _lavando_ como si el agua que caía no sólo limpiara su cuerpo sino también su alma.

_Papá estaba infectado y no sabía lo que hacía. No quiso lastimarme. No quiso matarme._

_Liz tomó una decisión egoísta pero ella creía que era lo mejor para mí. Lo hizo porque me amaba._

_La familia que soñé, el niño que perdí… puede sonar raro pero tan pronto supe de él yo lo amé, y quiero creer que él lo sintió. Supo que lo amaba y ahora puedo dejarlo ir._

_Paul, el joven que maté. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Sólo quería proteger a Sam. Sólo quería obedecer a papá. No puedo cambiar el pasado pero he aprendido de él. Y tu hermano… desearía haberle dicho la verdad pero en sus ojos vi paz cuando conversé con él. Dijo que te había vuelto a sentir. Quiero pensar que también murió en paz._

_Y papá. Aquella navidad en que aprendí que la oscuridad estaba llena de maldad. Cuando aprendí que en este mundo estábamos rodeados de peligro. Cuando creí que había perdido a mamá para siempre y con ella la esperanza y el amor. Pero no… no es así. La sonrisa de Sammy siempre iluminó mis días y aprendí que no todo estaba perdido. La familia lo es todo. La familia ha sido mi refugio. Sam lo ha sido._

_Supongo que aún tengo esperanza. Tengo a Sam._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNN**

Después que ambos hermanos tomaran una ducha caliente y se metieran a sus camas el reloj ya daba las cuatro de la mañana. Habían estado despiertos toda la noche.

"Bueno, el primero que despierte va por el desayuno, ¿de acuerdo" Dijo Sam desde su cama.

"O el almuerzo, depende de qué hora sea." Contestó Dean desde la suya.

Entonces, Sam estornudó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que Dean empezaba a toser. Los hermanos se miraron y encendieron la lámpara que estaba al medio.

"Dean, creo que estuvimos demasiado tiempo bajo la lluvia."

"Te dije que tomaras la primera ducha."

Otro ataque de tos para Dean mientras que Sam buscaba con qué limpiarse la nariz.

"Lo que nos faltaba. No podemos cazar si estamos los dos enfermos." Dijo Sam con la nariz tapada.

"De acuerdo, esperaremos unos días. No creo que sea tan grave." Como para contradecirlo otro ataque de tos dejó a Dean sin aire.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, ¿y tú?"

"Me duele la cabeza." Contestó Sam.

"Voy por el termómetro."

"No creo que tenga fiebre."

"No es para ti. Es para mí."

"¿Tenemos medicinas?"

"No." Dijo Dean revolviendo en su botiquín. "Tendré que ir a comprar."

"No ahora. Podemos esperar un par de horas e iremos juntos."

"Puedo ir solo, Sam."

"Estás tan enfermo como yo. Así que… como lo veo… si vamos a pasar por este infierno juntos entonces iremos a la farmacia juntos."

"Como quieras. Perra." _(Bitch)_

"Estúpido." _(Jerk)_

Los hermanos se envolvieron en las mantas de sus respectivas camas y siguieron durmiendo entre toses y estornudos.

Como había dicho Sam. Si iban a pasar por ese infierno o por cualquier otro. Lo harían juntos.

**FIN**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Ya está, es el fin, buaaaa, uno llega a encariñarse con las historias pero ésta ya tenía que acabar. Gracias otra vez por su apoyo. Déjenme un review, es el último para este fic, ya pues… Y como dije en mis otras historias, si están leyendo este fic mucho tiempo después de su publicación, no importa, dejen un review para saber qué les pareció. Hasta otra historia. :)**_


End file.
